Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y a-t-il vraiment qu'un pas ?
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise Ryōta. Midorima Shintarō. Aomine Daiki. Murasakibara Atsushi. Akashi Seijūrō. Des joueurs d'exceptions. Génies du Basket. Tous à l'opposés de chacun mais comme des frères sans vouloir l'admettre. Elle, de retour pour revoir le sien mais tout ne vas pas se passer comme elle l'aurait imaginé... Pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire... Crossover.
1. Prologue

Abigaël Kise, jeune star montante dans le monde du Basket de sa génération, ainsi qu'une détestée, jalousée et aimée jeune chanteuse devenant de plus en plus populaire. Elle revient au Japon après une année loin de Kise Ryōta et de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, bien qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle de deux ans. En rentrant dans le lycée le plus prestigieux du Japon, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu détester autant une personne que le rouge - même si elle n'aimait pas la plupart des gens qui rentraient dans ce genre de Lycée - et il y en avait beaucoup de personne qu'elle ne pouvait voir - mais _lui,_ il était devenu très sûrement le premier dans sa liste et il en fallait beaucoup pour détrôner Izaya Orihara, bien que c'était plus compliqué avec ce dernier. Celui devant elle à cet instant, était tout ce qu'elle détestait, hautain, un air supérieur, regardant les autres comme s'ils étaient que des moins que rien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas son rang social. Cependant, fallait croire que c'était réciproque pour celui qu'ils surnommaient tous l'Empereur.

\- C'est un avertissement… Commença-t-il, bon début qui promettait. Si j'étais toi, je ferais très attention de la façon dont tu me regardes. Je n'accepterais jamais qu'un de mes ennemis me regardent dans les yeux, qui que tu sois, fille ou non. Apprends à rester à ta place. Lui dit-il avec un ton froid et impérieux, plissant dangereusement ses yeux dont l'un était jaune or/orangé et le second rouge rubis et répandant cette aura de puissance et de dangerosité autour de lui.

\- Ma place est devant toi. Répliqua la brune sans se démonter et ne montrant aucun signe de peur ou de soumission, bien au contraire. Tu n'acceptes qu'aucun de tes ennemis ne te regardent dans les yeux ? Alors sache pour ta gouverne que je ne baisserais jamais la tête face à quelqu'un, surtout face à des types comme toi. Si un jour, je devrais le faire c'est face à quelqu'un que je respecte et encore. Mais comment je pourrais respecter un gars qui prend tout le monde de haut en clamant haut et fort qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut, se vanter de tout ce qu'il a, alors que tout ça c'est seulement grâce à l'argent et la réputation de ce _cher Papa_? Claqua Abigaël dans un ton ironique et un regard glacial aussi froid que l'Antarctique, dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans le gymnase.

Ce fut la déclaration de guerre entre la brune et le rouge. Deux catégories de personnes étaient présentes en ce jour : Ceux qui se demandaient curieusement et avec inquiétude :

 _\- Comment cela se finirait-il ?_

La deuxième catégorie ne voulait surtout pas être mêlée à cette guerre qui se profilait entre les deux effrayants personnes que pouvaient être les deux Capitaines. Et ils avaient raison, que pouvaient-ils faire de toute manière ? Akashi Seijūrō était tout simplement effrayant à chaque instant. Quant à Abigaël, aucun ne s'attendait à voir ce regard froid sur ce visage, pas enfantin mais ni adulte pour autant, ni à ce qu'elle lui avait dit sans sourciller malgré le regard assassin de son interlocuteur. Elle était si différente de Kise Ryōta dont ils avaient tant entendu parler.

Mais si tout pouvait changer à la rencontre d'Abigaël avec la "Kisedi no Sedai ?" Aomine trouvera-t-il un adversaire de taille avec la cadette dont on-ne-sait-rien ? Surtout de son niveau de Basket et qu'elle a les entraînements Américain ? Kuroko trouvera-t-il une alliée en la jeune brune pour remettre ses anciens équipiers dans le droit chemin ? La guerre entre l'Empereur et la Basketteuse prendra-t-elle fin un jour ou cela empirera ? Ryōta deviendra-t-il plus mature en compagnie de sa sœur ? Bien des surprises se trouveront sur leurs chemins, plus liés qu'ils ne pouvaient le croire. Guerre, trahison, confidences ? Rien n'est jamais prédît à l'avance même avec des yeux de l'Empereur et ils le seront plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir.**

 **Je sais que j'ai d'autres histoires qui sont encore en cours. Seulement voilà, je compte les finir mais je ne suis plus trop en mode ''Vampire Diaries'', ''Arrow'' et ''Dragon Ball". Je compte bien finir les suivantes pour ceux qui suivent celles-ci, mais je suis trop en mode "Kuroko no Basket" que je connais depuis quelques mois et que je regrette de ne pas avoir regardé plus tôt, mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Et comme ça, j'ai pas eu à attendre chaque épisode ^^ Sauf extra-game que je suis impatiente pour revoir mes trois favoris : Akashi, Kise et Aomine, Fangirl 100%, ils sont juste parfait *-***

 **Mais bref, je m'égare xD**

 **Pour les persos, je déteste les OCC et je ferais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères, bien que je sais que l'on a pas la même perception pour chacun, surtout pour des persos comme mon Aka-chan et mon Mido-chan alors je prendrais tous les avis en compte, c'est aussi ce qui permet de s'améliorer après tout ^^**

 **Je prendrais certaines libertés dans l'histoire et il y aura beaucoup, beaucoup de changements mais je ferais en sorte qu'ils restent dans la continuitée et que cela ne devienne pas n'importe quoi ^^ Et il y aura d'autres personnages que vous reconnaitrez et que j'ai repris les noms de mangas, de séries, film etc., j'avoue que je suis nul pour trouver des noms alors je leur ai ''piquée'' xD mais leurs passés seront différents mais pas leurs caractères originaux, du moins, je l'espère xD**

 **Toutes les informations concernant les persos, leurs passés, leurs relations seront révélés au cours de l'histoire au fur et à mesure, sinon c'est pas drôle lol Je sais que beaucoup se demanderont pourquoi la sœur de Kise s'appelle Abigaël, je vais seulement vous révélez que leur mère était Américaine et leur père Japonais. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus ;-) Elle ne sera pas une Mary-sue car je haie ce genre de perso'. Elle sera loin d'être parfaite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous dérange ou quelque chose que j'ai mal exprimé :-)**

 **Pour la publication des chapitres, cela sera probablement un toutes les 2 semaines ou un mois, mais je ne pourrais vous dire exactement, je pense que les histoires feront une douzaine de chapitres, sauf peut-être pour la première où il y aura des Flash-back donc probablement plus longue.**

 **Concernant l'écriture, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes, je me relis énormément mais c'est plus facile de repérer les fautes des autres que les siennes, malheureusement…**

 **Pour les couples dans l'histoire, il y aura Akashi/OC - même s'il restera à moi quand même grrr ^^ - Je vais tenter de faire un Ao/Kise aussi car j'adore ce couple, seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon car les relations entre hommes et bien… J'en ai jamais écrit alors je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire n'importe quoi, même si j'en ai beaucoup lu…**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriétée de Tadatoshi Fujimaki… Sinon Aka-chan serait avec Ao-chan ou Ryō-chan. Et surtout, Momoi et Riko n'existeraient pas…**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et j'espère à bientôt, laissez-moi un petit com' pour connaître vos avis et le pourquoi vous préférez l'histoire ^^**

 **Xoxo :***


	2. Un retour inquietant

Abigaël Kise soupira pour la énième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait Kyoto... Toutes les routes se ressemblaient et ses nerfs étaient trop mises à rude épreuves à cause de ces gens qui ne savaient pas conduire. Et c'était peut-être pire vu qu'elle ne conduisait pas ici.

* * *

 **(NDA : Je me suis renseignée et dans certains états des états-unis, ils peuvent passer le permis à 14 ans, mais ils sont restreints, je vais tout de même prendre quelques libertés ^^)**

* * *

Abigaël soupira de nouveau, elle avait beau avoir un permis international, cela ne fonctionnait pas au Japon à cause de ces traités qu'ils avaient refusé de signer. C'était pour ceci qu'elle était obligée d'avoir un conducteur et cela l'a gonflé, ce qui la fit soupirer de nouveau. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose aurait pu plomber son humeur depuis qu'elle avait ''prévu'' ce voyage. Elle allait revoir son meilleur ami, puis revoir son Oni-chan, le soleil était au rendez-vous mais voilà… La journée et la soirée où qu'elle était partie ainsi que le voyage s'étaient très mal déroulés. La panne de réveil alors qu'elle le mettait tout le temps mais se réveillait toujours avant. Pas de café pendant une bonne heure à cause de ceci alors qu'il était précieux. La fatigue dû à son concert la veille. Puis, Haley qui lui avait ''imposé'' son chauffeur à cause du permis au Japon. Les bouchons de 6 kilomètres. Tous les feux vert qui passaient au rouge. Son avion qui était en retard d'environ de 2 heures, puis les fans qui l'avaient vite reconnu. Les hôtesses qui ne se prenaient pas pour de la merde. Les mecs relous qui lui faisaient du rentre-dedans à tout bout de champs. Avec toute cette accumulation et les nerfs, elle n'avait que dormi que 3 heures et sur 12 heures de vol, elle était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. C'était une journée et soirée complètement merdique et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : Revoir _leurs_ sourires et _leurs_ bonnes humeurs. La basketteuse sourit en pensant à _eux_ , oh oui qu'elle était impatiente de _les_ revoir. Cependant, le sentiment que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu l'a tiraillé mais elle le balaya au fond de son esprit, cela devait être la fatigue dû à cette journée et soirée pourries. Ces vacances lui feraient du bien finalement.

 _\- On n'arrive dans moins de trente minutes, Miss' Abigaël._ L'informa son chauffeur attitré en Américain.

\- _Okey, mais arrêtez avec les ''Miss'''._ Soupira-t-elle avec ennui en posant sa tête sur sa main et coude sur la portière, fixant les magnifiques rues de Kyoto.

 _\- Vous devriez vous reposer Mi… Mademoiselle Abigaël._ Prévint doucement l'homme brun en la regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

 _\- Je préfère encore les Miss'._ Grommela la jeune fille en fermant un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit en voyant des collégiens ou des lycéens se baladaient, d'autres se chamaillaient, certains s'embrassaient, ou encore mangeaient. J _e me reposerais quand je les aurais vu_. Informa-t-elle en sortant son téléphone.

\- _Avec tous le respect que je vous dois et le peu que je sais d'eux… Ils n'aimeraient pas vous voir dans cet état._ Tenta-t-il prudemment en connaissant son caractère volcanique.

\- _Je vais me faire engueuler alors que pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute_. Rigola-t-elle doucement pour le détendre.

\- _Loin de moi cette idée de vous réprimander._ Sourit-il en tournant dans une route à droite.

Abigaël ne dit rien d'autre et il n'en rajouta pas non plus. Celle-ci répondit aux messages qu'elle avait reçu de ses coéquipières, leur assurant qu'elle était bien arrivée et que tout s'était bien déroulé. La chanteuse ne dit rien concernant les nombreuses choses qui s'étaient produites. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de garder tout pour elle et elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors pas envie d'entendre les remontrances de sa coach et de ses amies. Étant en ''quasi-vacances'', elle aurait tout le temps de se reposer dès qu'elle aurait vu son meilleur ami, puis son frère. La noiraude jeta un coup d'oeil à son chauffeur. Elle regarda de nouveau les bâtiments de Kyoto qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait été un peu dur avec l'homme qui conduisait et elle regrettait qu'il ait eu affaire à son caractère de chien. Elle devra penser à s'excuser, il n'y avait été pour rien si ces deux derniers jours avaient été un enfer pour elle, elle avait été trop loin et elle n'aimait pas quand elle était ainsi.

- _Puis-je vous poser une question Miss Abigaël ?_ Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser.

 _\- Puisque vous avez commencé._ Répondit-elle simplement en le regardant.

- _Puisque votre frère se trouve à Kanagawa, pourquoi se rendre à Kyoto ?_

- _Je dois voir mon ami d'enfance, il est très rancunier et il m'en voudrait de ne pas aller directement le voir._ Expliqua la plus jeune avec un sourire en pensant à son meilleur ami.

- _Et pas votre frère ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

 _\- Oni-chan est loin d'être rancunier et tant que je vais le voir, il s'en fiche un peu._ Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Le chauffeur se tut en ayant eu sa réponse. J _e suis désolé de mettre comportée ainsi avec vous pendant ses deux jours, vous n'y étiez pour rien._

 _\- Je ne vous en veux pas._ Déclara le brun avec honnêteté et elle en fut surprise, sans le montrer. _Cela arrive à tous le monde d'être dans ses mauvais jours et puis, le départ n'a pas été facile et vous ne vouliez pas de chauffeur._

- _Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en prendre_ ainsi à quelqu'un qui m'a rien fait _._ Soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son téléphone pour checker ses mails. _Et puis, je sais que vous en êtes pas totalement un. Annonça-t-elle en le fixant avec intensité._

 _\- Vous m'avez démasqué._ Admit-t-il en reprenant un sérieux implacable. _Vous êtes une star montante dans le Basket et le chant, je comprends tout à fait les inquiétudes de Miss James-Scott quant à votre sécurité et qu'elle m'ait engagé._

 _\- Tant que vous me suivez pas comme un chien… Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'elle m'a menti. Elle est si bornée._ Grommela-t-elle.

\- _Elle savait que vous ne l'auriez pas accepté._ Défendit-il.

\- _Pourtant vous êtes-là, Oliver._ Répliqua-t-elle en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre.

Le dit-Oliver esquissa un léger sourire. En effet, il n'était normalement pas un chauffeur. Haley James-Scott l'avait contacté pour la surveillance d'Abigaël Kise et il comprenait ses doutes. Il devait avouer que les deux jours n'avaient pas été facile avec la jeune - au début du moins - elle n'était vraiment pas patiente et heureusement que lui l'était, et bien que Miss Haley l'avait prévenu des réticences de la Basketteuse concernant les gardes du corps et qu'il la comprenait. Il l'avait trouvé vraiment détestable et pourtant, il avait l'habitude des forts caractères. Mais comme la célèbre Coach lui avait aussi dit, la cadette Kise reconnaissait ses torts lorsqu'elle en avait et bien qu'il l'avait trouvé invivable, il savait prendre du recul sur les choses. Abigaël était une fille entière, très honnête et franche, trop peut-être pour son propre bien. Comme bon nombre de travail qu'on lui avait confié - il n'aurait jamais cru en la voyant en face qu'elle pouvait être aussi insupportable - il avait arrêté de se fier aux apparences, Abigaël était une autre preuve qu'il avait raison.

- _On est arrivé, Miss Abigaël._ Annonça calmement Oliver en se garant devant le Lycée.

- _Merci._ Dit-elle en ouvrant la portière. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ Questionna Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils dès qu'elle le vit ouvrir la sienne.

 _\- Miss James m'a engagé pour votre sécurité, c'est mon de…_

 _\- Écoutez, je vous apprécie et je m'excuse de nouveau pour avoir été une vraie connasse mais c'est hors de question que vous me suivez partout et s'il le faut, je vous paierais le double ou même le triple de ce qu'elle vous a donné._

\- _Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous seriez du genre à faire du marchandage._ Répliqua le garde du corps avec un sérieux digne d'un professionnel.

 _\- Première chose : Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ceux à qui je tiens, quitte à finir en taule. Deuxième chose : Je ferais aussi n'importe quoi pour garder ma liberté et mon indépendance._ Déclara la jeune Basketteuse avec froideur et là, il sut qu'elle ne s'excuserait pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, elle sortit en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez et traversa la cour en ignorant les regards sur elle, ainsi que les messes basses de plus en plus présents et bruyants. Elle soupira discrètement lorsqu'une bande de Lycéenne et de Lycéen se postèrent devant elle pour des autographes et se prendre en photo avec elle. Kise se retint de soupirer à nouveau et se força à sourire. Elle aimait les photos et les gens - certains - mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de les supporter et partir au plus vite, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Abigaël prétexta qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire - ce qui n'était pas totalement faux - et après avoir essuyé des soupirs de déception, elle s'éloigna du groupe. Maintenant, une question cruciale se posa dans sa tête : Elle était où l'accueil ? Elle regarda sa montre et grimaça à l'heure, elle aurait du être arrivé, il y a déjà 3 heures.

\- _Maudit avion. Pensa-t-elle amèrement en rentrant dans le bâtiment._

En entrant, elle fut plus ou moins impressionnée par la grandeur des couloirs et de la pureté des murs blanc et bleu, c'était le Lycée le plus prisé du Japon après tout. Là, où se trouvait la plupart de types de personnes qu'elle détestait. D'après l'heure - et si c'était comme au States et comme le Lycée de son Oni-chan - il devrait se trouver à l'entraînement de Basket, mais fallait tout de même qu'elle demande où s'était dans tous les cas pour éviter de se perdre, il ne manquerait plus que ça tient. Elle leva les yeux et vit les panneaux qui indiquaient ce qu'elle cherchait alors elle s'y rendit tout en observant les élèves dans le couloir et d'autres en train de sortir de leurs classes respectives, signe que c'était la fin des cours. Pourquoi tout n'était pas pareil partout ? Cela aurait été plus facile pour elle. Certains élèves la reconnurent et elle signa quelques photos et partit aussi vite avec le même prétexte. Après 10 minutes, elle arriva enfin à l'accueil et la secrétaire la regarda avec suspicion.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton condescendant la faisant plisser dangereusement les yeux.

\- J'aimerais savoir où se trouve Kotarō Hayama. Répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle toujours froidement.

\- Abigaël Kise. Se présenta-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes et la fusillant du regard.

La secrétaire se décomposa en reconnaissant la jeune fille devant elle. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire aussi condescendant que celui-ci que la femme avait porté et s'appuya sur un coude avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Allez-vous me dire où il se trouve ou dois-je me rendre chez le proviseur pour avoir ma réponse ?

\- Je… Je vous dis cela tout de suite. Déclara la femme en pianotant rapidement sur son ordinateur.

\- Merci… Grogna-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les personnes comme ça. Elle travaillait dans le meilleur Lycée du Japon et alors ? Elle était humaine comme tout le monde, il y en avait qui gagnait beaucoup plus et des personnes avec un travail qui pouvait sauver des vies, alors qu'elle ne la regarde pas autant de haut pour si peu. Abigaël fronça les sourcils et se retourna, son instinct la titillant. Elle aperçu un Lycéen avec une veste de Rakuzan portant le numéro 4 au dos, elle plissa les yeux et remonta le regard…

\- Hayama-kun se trouve au Gymnase A pour l'entraînement de Basket, Abigaël-sama. S'éleva la voix de la femme, la sortant de sa ''contemplation''.

\- Merci et arrêtez avec votre hypocrisie. Claqua la basketteuse avant de tourner les talons sans attendre la moindre réponse.

Elle oublia rapidement la secrétaire en pensant à son meilleur ami qu'elle allait revoir, enfin !, elle était impatiente et sa mauvaise humeur ainsi que sa fatigue s'envolèrent rien qu'en y pensant et un sourire de joie s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se rappela du garçon à la veste, quelque chose l'a turlupiné venant de lui et son intuition s'alerta, mais tout comme avec la secrétaire, elle l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'elle arriva devant le fameux Gymnase A, où la bâtisse était aussi grande que le reste du bahut, mais moins grand que la salle de son club à elle. La cadette Kise entendit des bruits de pas, de courses ainsi que des ballons qui rebondissaient de façon irrégulière sur le parquet. Elle commença à ressentir l'envie de jouer dans ses jambes et des fourmillements dans ses pieds. De plus, savoir que Kotarō Hayama était à l'intérieur l'a rendait impatiente et excité. La porte était ouverte et Abigaël s'appuya à la chambranle et ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre celui qu'elle cherchait et qui lui avait manqué.

Il était toujours le même : Blond, yeux vert emmeraude, sourire arrogant et joueur, regard provoquant mais tout aussi taquin. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il avait encore grandi et pas qu'un peu. Il était face à un autre Lycéen plus petit et peut-être plus jeune aussi. Ils étaient en équipe de 2 contre 2 et Kotarō passa les deux défenseurs facilement, signe qu'il avait encore progressé et non changé par contre parce qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à se vanter et chambrer ses adversaires, qui étaient tous dépités par la force du _Small Forward_. Abigaël roula des yeux en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. De base, elle détestait les gens comme ça, mais avec Kotarō c'était diffèrent et elle ne pourrait même pas expliquer elle-même comment elle pouvait le supporter.

Elle observa les autres joueurs et remarqua rapidement qui était l'équipe du 5 majeur. Ça ce voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, et elle adorerait les affronter. Les autres Lycéens n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre et ils n'avaient pas usurpé leur réputation, même si pour certains, il y avait encore pas mal de progrès à faire. Elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle ne vit pas ce numéro 4 de quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ne s'y formalisa pas plus. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur Kotarō alors que celui-ci venait à nouveau de marquer un Lay-up. Elle s'apprêtait à faire acte de présence mais elle n'eut pas le temps que le ballon roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Abigaël l'arrêta en posant son pied droit dessus pour le stopper complètement.

\- Tes chevilles ne sont pas trop gonflées, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et le regardant narquoisement.

Le silence se fit entièrement dans la salle à sa voix moqueuse qui résonna dans le Gymnase. Seul le bruit des ballons qui rebondirent sur le parquet suite à la surprise de certains joueurs se firent entendre. Évidemment, tous les passionnés de Basket reconnurent la jeune fille face à eux : Kise Abigaël. Jeune prodigue du Basket. Star montante dans ce ''monde d'homme''. Jeune chanteuse connue pour ses textes qui reflétaient ce qu'elle pensait, comment elle voyait le monde ou ce qu'elle ferait dans certaines situations. Mais elle était aussi connue comme étant la sœur de Kise Ryōta. ''Copycat'' de la fameuse Kisedi no Sedai. L'un des prodigues de Basket du collège Teikō et aujourd'hui au Lycée Kaijō, ainsi que célèbre Mannequin en vogue depuis quelques années. Tous le monde - ou presque - la connaissait et qu'elle soit ici, c'était une surprise et une joie exceptionnelle pour ceux qui rêvait de pouvoir la rencontrer, et certains n'y avaient pas cru un seul instant. Ce fut tout autant un choc pour la plupart d'entre eux quand un certain blond ne put retenir son cri de joie et sauta - littéralement - sur la jeune fille, qui n'eut pas le temps de reculer, enfin, elle ne le voulait pas mais là, elle regrettait.

\- Kota-chan… Tu… M'étouffes… Tenta-t-elle difficilement.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Réprimanda-t-il sans faire attention à sa plainte.

\- Je te préviendrais jamais… Si tu me tues… Se plaignit-elle de nouveau d'une voix plus forte.

Kotarō en prit conscience et la lâcha rapidement mais ne perdit pas pour autant son enthousiasme.

\- Depuis quand tu es là ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu ? Ni donné de nouvelle ? Tu restes combien de temps ? Tu es venue toute seule ?

\- T'aimerais bien m'en laisser placer une au moins ? Rigola-t-elle de bon coeur, oubliant ses affreux deux derniers jours, il rigola et elle roula des yeux. Alors, je suis arrivée, i peine quelques heures à Narita. Je n'ai pas prévenu parce que je voulais te faire la surprise. Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle car j'ai été vraiment occupé ses derniers temps, pas une minutes à moi. J'ai prévu de rester 2 semaines car je voulais te revoir et revoir mon Oni-chan. Je suis venue avec Oliver Queen qui a été engagé par ma Coach en tant que garde-du-corps. D'autres questions ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- À quel point as-tu progressé ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire encore plus étincelant.

\- Tu as mal posé ta question. Sourit mystérieusement la plus jeune, le faisant lever un sourcil.

Abigaël se baissa, posa sa paume de main au-dessus de la balle et la fit rebondir deux fois près du sol avant de la prendre en main et faire des dribbles sur place.

\- De combien de points, puis-je te mettre la misère ? Reformula-t-elle en faisant danser ses sourcils, provocatrice.

Kota-chan lui fit un sourire en coin et il lui attrapa la balle à la vitesse d'un guépard, il la fit rebondir tout en courant jusqu'au panier et marqua un puissant Dunk à une main, il retomba agilement sur ses pieds et se retourna sur la cadette Kise qui avait un air ravi sur le visage, si semblable à Ryōta Kise. Abigaël ne perdit pas de temps et retira sa veste et la posa à l'entrée sur son sac. Elle attrapa un élastique et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en queue de cheval, sa frange du côté gauche. Aucun des présents ne pensèrent à intervenir sur l'affrontement qui allait se produire. Ils étaient impatients de voir de leurs yeux le talent de la jeune Kise, voir de quoi elle était vraiment capable et si elle pouvait battre ce fauve du Terrain qu'était Kotarō Hayama.

Évidemment, les autres joueurs du 5 majeurs ne perdaient pas pour autant le nord et savait que cela n'allait vraiment pas _lui_ plaire. Cependant, eux aussi étaient très curieux de voir Abigaël Kise à l'œuvre. Alors tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent autour des deux sportifs qui se faisaient face. Bien qu'ils sentaient qu'ils étaient vraiment proches, tous sentirent cette aura d'impatience à se confronter tel de vrais adversaires. Abigaël fit rebondir la balle qu'elle avait récupéré et la fit rebondir lentememt.

\- Sois pas trop dur avec moi, tu sais que 12 heures de vol c'est épuisant. Supplia la noiraude avec une - fausse - mine innocente.

\- Me fais pas rire, tu me tuerais si je te ménageais. Ricana l'Ailier de Rakuzan.

Abigaël sourit puis le perdit, ce qui annonça à Kotarō que leur affrontement commençait. La jeune fille fit un léger mouvement sur la droite et Hayama tenta de vouloir la bloquer en se plaçant devant elle. Sauf que c'était une feinte et elle passa par la gauche. Il le devina aisément et se plaça rapidement de nouveau face à elle. Elle le contourna en pivotant sur elle-même et passa autour de lui par la droite et courut vers le panier en dribblant. Rapidement, il se plaça pour la bloquer mais tout aussi rapidement, elle fit rebondir la balle entre les jambes du "guépard", elle le passa par la gauche alors qu'il croyait qu'elle irait à droite. La chanteuse sauta pour rattraper la balle en vol et il sauta à son tour pour l'empêcher de marquer le point. Abigaël sourit, ce qui le fit froncer instantanément les sourcils et il eut un air de déjà vu lorsqu'elle plaça la balle dans son dos, et en cassant légèrement le poignet à l'opposé du panier, elle l'envoya par-dessus leurs deux têtes en une belle cloche qui rentra dans le panier et ce, sans toucher l'arceau. Les deux joueurs retombèrent habilement sur leurs pieds, regardant la balle qui continuait à rouler sur le parquet, sous un silence de plomb.

\- Pas trop dur avec toi, hein ? Ironisa Hayama en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Bah oui, je suis épuisée. Sourit Kise en haussant innocemment les épaules.

Les basketteurs reprirent leurs affrontements sous l'effarement des autres Lycéens. Comment une fille de 2 ans leur cadette - pour certains - pouvait tenir tête à Hayama ? Ils voulaient bien croire qu'elle effectuait les entraînements Américain et que sa mère était elle-même une Basketteuse hors-pair, mais là, ils étaient bluffés, c'était au-delà de ce qu'ils s'imaginaient vraiment. Pour ceux qui avaient déjà vu bon nombre de ses matchs, ils étaient ébahis par ce qu'elle pouvait faire mais le voir en vrai était vraiment autre chose. Elle menait un joueur tel qu'Hayama, bien que leur différences de points n'étaient que de 2 en faveur de la plus jeune. Ils savaient qu'aucun des 2 n'étaient vraiment sérieux, c'était cela qui était le plus surréaliste. C'était vraiment la sœur de Kise Ryōta et puis, la technique qu'elle avait fait au début, c'était la même qu'Aomine Daiki lors de son match contre cette jeune équipe qu'était Seirin.

L'affrontement dura encore 10 minutes et personne ne pensa à un certain joueur qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver, sauf un seul du 5 Majeur. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à mettre fin à cet affrontement lorsqu'il s'arrêta, hébété, stupéfait. Abigaël avait réussi à reprendre le ballon à Hayama lorsqu'il fit son fameux crossover niveau 4, elle le laissa un instant derrière mais il se reprit rapidement de sa surprise. Kotarō se plaça devant Abigaël et celle-ci fit rebondir de nouveau le ballon entre ses jambes. Elle contourna la droite et il se fit avoir en passant par la gauche cette fois. La noiraude sauta depuis la ligne des lancer-francs en levant le bras au maximum qu'elle pouvait, la balle atterrie dans sa paume et elle claqua le ballon au panier, qui bougea à peine - pas étonnant vu qu'elle semblait aussi légère qu'une plume. - Elle retomba presque sans un bruit sur ses pieds, sous les yeux écarquillés des présents.

\- Un Alley-Oop à soi-même… Commença un Rookie, complètement interloqué.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça... Avoua un second..

\- C'est impossible… Finit son coéquipier, croyant vraiment avoir une hallucination.

\- Elle ne doit même pas faire 1m60… Souffla un premier année en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Pardon ? Sourit Abigaël en les regardant, ils se reprirent - plus ou moins - ce qui la fit sourire davantage. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petite et une fille, que je ne peux pas faire ce que les mecs font. Ricana-t-elle en s'asseyant au sol, n'en pouvant plus.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Rigola son ami d'enfance en reprenant doucement son souffle, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Mouais, en tout cas, je t'ai battu. Ricana-t-elle machiavéliquement et il fit mine de bouder en croisant gaminement les bras. J'y peux rien si je suis la reine des Dunks. Défendit-t-elle.

Son arrogance à cet instant n'aurait rien à envier à Aomine Daiki lui-même. Elle était loin d'être sérieuse lorsqu'elle le charriait de la sorte, mais elle adorait la tête qu'il faisait comme le grand gamin qu'il pouvait être. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait autant, il était si susceptible qu'il lui faisait énormément penser à Ryō-chan, sur bien des points.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'éleva une voix froide et impérieuse, coupant net la réplique de Kotarō et faisant pâlir tous les joueurs dans le Gymnase, excepté Abigaël qui leva un sourcil.

Les joueurs se retournèrent vers la voix ainsi que la sœur Kise. Elle fut à moitiée surprise en posant ses yeux sur la veste blanche et bleu, portant le numéro 4. Elle releva les yeux et croisa un regard ocre et rubis. En voyant cet air, elle était sûre et certaine d'une chose : Ils n'allaient pas s'entendre.

* * *

 **Voici comme promis le premier chapitre de la deuxième histoire. Comme pour le premier, c'est pour poser les bases et on peut que les deux histoires commencent au second chapitre.**

 **Je ne suis pas très satisfaite pour ce début et j'ai eu un peu de mal pour la débuter, ne voulant aucunement que les 2 débuts se ressemblent même si Abigaël aura le même caractère dans les deux. Je ferais tout pour ne pas qu'elle soit une Mary-sue et elle ne sera pas aimée de tout le monde, bien au contraire :-) Ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes histoires savent que j'aime faire souffrir mes persos, mais j'essayerais d'être tendre... Quoi que... ;-P**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sniff… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et peut-être à la prochaine pour la suite de celle-ci ou de la suivante. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qu'il va pas ou ce que vous aimeriez bien voir, j'essayerais de l'incorporer que cela soit dans celle-ci ou dans l'autre ^^**

 **Bonne soirée tous le monde,**  
 **Xoxo :***


	3. Le hasard fait bien les choses-Ou pas

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir, cher lecteur, lectrice, Comment va ? ^^**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de la seconde histoire ^^ Le second chapitre de la première va bientôt arriver, j'ai juste une relecture à** **faire et rajouter quelques éléments, alors je vous souhaite de bien profiter de ce chapitre en attendant ;-)**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement... Et je ne sais pas du tout quand les prochains chapitres sortiront car je n'aurais pas internet pendant quelques temps et je ne serais pas chez moi... Je m'en excuse d'avance, enfin j'essayerais...**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt, :***

 **Réponse à guest :** _Merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir et surtout, de savoir que mes histoires te plaisent autant, je suis vraiment touchée et j'espere que ce chapitre et le suivant vont te plaire ^^_ _Merci de ton soutien et j'espère à bientôt,_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Précédemment dans ''Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y a-t-il qu'un pas ?'' :**

 _ **Kise Abigaël est de retour après un an d'absence. Elle retrouve son meilleur ami et ami d'enfance Hayama Kotarō, Ailier de Rakuzan numéro 7. Elle rencontre un des joueurs du Club et cette rencontre s'annonce très virulente et qui restera gravée dans la mémoire des présents, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Surtout en connaissant les deux caractères qui vont s'opposer.**_

* * *

Abigaël n'aimait pas sa voix impérieuse, sa façon de se tenir, cette façon de les regarder de haut, ses yeux qui la fixaient durement ce qui la fit plisser les siens. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il l'impressionnait ? Lui, c'était le genre qu'elle détestait, gosse de riche, fils à Papa, qui se croyait tout permis et au-dessus de tout le monde. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle mais elle n'était pas du genre à mépriser ainsi les autres - sauf certaines personnes qui le méritaient amplement. - Elle n'était pas du genre à les rabaisser, bien qu'elle avait eu cette période où qu'elle avait été la pire des garces avec tous le monde. Heureusement, certaines personnes qu'elle considérait comme des vrais amis à l'heure d'aujourd'hui l'avaient remise dans le droit chemin. La plus jeune ne les remercierait jamais assez pour ça, parce qu'elle avait failli perdre ceux à qui elle tenait. La Basketteuse releva les yeux sur le _Point Guard_. Elle pouvait pas nier qu'il était loin d'être repoussant. Des cheveux courts rouges cendre, tirant presque vers le rose. Des yeux vairons : un oeil rouge rubis et le second jaune or/orangé qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'un chat, de mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs à l'instant. Elle aurait pu le trouver mignon s'il ne fixait pas mécontent et supérieurement ses coéquipiers. Il n'était pas bien grand pour un Basketteur et devait mesurer 1m75 voir un peu moins. Il était moins imposant que Kota-chan mais il avait tout de même un physique fin et athlétique.

\- J'ai posé une question. S'éleva de nouveau la voix du Capitaine de l'équipe, avec une impatience qu'ils ressentirent sans mal.

\- Sei-chan… Commença doucement un grand joueur brun pour éviter que les choses s'enveniment davantage, seulement…

\- Pourquoi tu poses cette question alors que tu étais là depuis 5 minutes ? Attaqua derechef la cadette Kise faisant plisser les yeux du rouge et tendre les présents.

Ils étaient stupéfaits que la jeune fille puisse parler ainsi à l'Empereur, ils appréhendaient la réaction de ce dernier qui resta étrangement silencieux, fixant la plus petite de ses yeux hétérochromes, cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Abigaël ne baissa pas le regard et elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Qui qu'il était, c'était hors de question qu'elle se taise, surtout qu'ils avaient rien fait de mal.

\- Je veux savoir comment cela se fait-il que _mes_ joueurs ne s'entraînent pas alors que l'entraînement débute à 16h. Continua le Basketteur d'une voix encore plus froide qu'auparavant.

\- Akashi… Commença doucement Kotarō qui sentait que cela allait dégénérer en connaissant sa meilleure amie, qui venait justement de se relever.

\- Et il est 16h10 gros malin. Coupa brusquement la jeune fille. Alors si cela ne te plaît pas, il fallait intervenir avant et toi aussi tu es en retard alors si j'étais toi, je la ramènerais pas. Siffla la jeune fille, coupant le blond dans sa tentative de calmer les tensions. Raté.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le Gymnase A. Des frissons de terreur traversèrent les joueurs et un vent glacial semblait avoir soufflé dans la grande pièce, et pire, avoir balayé toute forme de vie à l'interieur.

\- Je suis le Capitaine. Informa-t-il de sa voix toujours dure et froide. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe pas de son équipe et qui se permet de prendre des vacances tandis qu'il y a prochainement les Play-off de la NBA. Claqua-t-il en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Les joueurs déglutirent en sentant l'aura d'Akashi s'élevait dangereusement autour de lui. Abigaël serra les poings et plissa davantage ses yeux noisette/d'orée. Mais il se prenait pour qui lui, sérieusement ? D'où il croyait la connaître ? Lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensemble ? Il lui sortait par les yeux ce type.

\- Capitaine ou pas, tu n'as aucun droit de juger ce que font les autres, ni leurs décisions. Répliqua glacialement la _Point Guard_ en s'approchant à son tour.

Instinctivement et en signe de protection, Kotarō retint son amie d'enfance en posant sa main sur son bras. Il ne sut pas lui-même si c'était pour la protéger elle, ou son Capitaine. Les deux pouvaient être tout aussi imprévisible l'un que l'autre, et il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter de la confrontation des deux Basketteurs, même s'il craignait plus l'Empereur.

\- Si tu engueules quelqu'un, fais en sorte que tu sois irréprochable sinon tes paroles ne valent rien.

\- Je suis Akashi Seijūrō. Je suis Absolu. Déclara-t-il en ignorant royalement Hayama qui s'était mis à moitié entre-eux. Le grand brun que la chanteuse avait coupé tantôt se plaça à la gauche de son Capitaine à quelques petit pas derrière. Écoute bien car ceci est le premier et le dernier avertissement… Commenca-t-il en s'arrêtant à deux pas d'elle, la faisant lever la tête en signe de défiance. Si j'étais toi, je ferais très attention de la façon dont tu me regardes et dont tu me parles, je n'accepterais jamais qu'un de mes ennemis me regardent dans les yeux, qui que tu sois, fille ou non. Apprends à rester à ta place. Lui intima-t-il, ou ordonna selon le point de vu, avec un ton sévère et impérieux, répandant encore plus cette aura de noblesse et de dangerosité autour de lui.

\- Ma place est devant toi. Répliqua la brune sans se démonter et ne montrant aucun signe de peur ou de soumission. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de qui t'es. Cracha Abigaël. Tu n'acceptes qu'aucun de tes ennemis ne te regardent dans les yeux ? Alors sache pour ta gouverne que je ne baisserais jamais la tête face à quelqu'un, surtout pas face à des gars comme toi. Si un jour, je devrais le faire c'est face à quelqu'un que je respecte et encore. Mais comment je pourrais respecter un type qui prend tout le monde de haut en clamant haut et fort qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut, se vanter de tout ce qu'il a, alors que tout ça c'est seulement grâce à l'argent et la réputation de ce _cher Papa_ ? Claqua Abigaël dans un ton ironique et un regard aussi glacial que l'Antarctique, dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans le gymnase depuis le début de la ''conversation''.

À cet instant, Abigaël aurait juré voir les yeux du rouge se rétracter encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle pouvait sentir la colère, voir de la haine, chez le Capitaine mais elle s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne l'impressionnait aucunement et qu'il ne lui faisait en aucun cas peur, surtout que ce Lycéen se croyait au-dessus de tout alors c'était hors de question, puis finalement, un détail la tilta. Akashi Seijūrō. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce nom, mais elle ne se rappelait pas de quand, ni d'où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

En le voyant faire un pas de nouveau, elle n'y pensa plus et cette aura autour de lui la força à se tendre et être sur ses gardes. Elle savait d'expérience que les plus calmes d'apparence s'avéraient toujours être les plus dangereux, et bien qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, son instinct se trompait que très rarement et surtout avec les gens. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui et en remarquant l'inquiétude et sentant l'angoisse des autres joueurs autour d'eux, cela l'obligeait à se méfier d'autant plus. Cet Akashi semblait être comme elle : Quand il disait quelque chose, il le faisait. Et il y avait aussi le fait que Kota-chan à son coté, resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur son bras et elle sentit son corps se tendre comme un arc.

\- Akashi, excuse-là, elle a fait un long voyage. Tenta le blond. Elle est juste fatiguée et irritable quand elle l'est. Plaidoya sincèrement Kotarō... Mais c'était sans compter le caractère volcanique de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non mais je demande pas à être excusé ! Surtout pas pour dire ce que je pense et tu es le mieux placé ici pour le savoir. Claqua directement et sèchement la jeune fille, faisant souffler Kotarō qui se tapa doucement le front en fermant ses yeux emmeraude.

\- Tu devrais vraiment éviter de me pousser à bout, je peux devenir très dangereux. Avertit polairement l'ancien cœquipier de Ryōta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'éleva soudainement une voix mûre derrière les joueurs alors qu'Abigaël s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Les deux Capitaines se battaient toujours du regard alors que les autres Lycéens virent leur Coach arrivait avec les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas ignorer le froid qui se trouvait dans le Gymnase et il avait été plus que surpris en voyant qu'aucun des basketteurs ne s'entraînaient, alors que son fidèle Capitaine était justement sorti plus tôt de ses cours pour les retrouver en réunion pour préparer correctement l'Inter-High ainsi que la Winter-cup, et éviter d'être en retard à l'entraînement. Les joueurs s'écartèrent du chemin de l'Adulte et il fronça encore plus les sourcils en voyant le dos de son Capitaine et la tension suintait de celui-ci.

\- Akashi-kun. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda de nouveau le Coach en arrivant au niveau de l'ancien _Point Guard_ de Teikō.

Il se stoppa en voyant qui se trouvait face au rouge. Dans le Gymnase, à Rakuzan, à Kyoto, au Japon. Kise Abigaël. L'une des meilleures joueuses de sa génération ainsi qu'une chanteuse en vogue depuis déjà quelques années. Sœur de Kise Ryōta, le "Copycat". Ancien _Small Forward_ de la célèbre Kisedi no Sedai. Jeune prodigue de Basket et maintenant à Kaijō. C'était vraiment une très bonne surprise de voir une joueuse talentueuse ici. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était là et non avec son frère. Seulement, il se rappela de la tension qui régnait dans le lieu.

\- Kise Abigaël. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une joueuse telle que vous ici. Lui dit-il avec un profond respect.

\- Bonjour, je suis désolé de déranger votre entraînement. Répondit-elle, non sans jeter un sourire ironique au rouge, signifiant qu'elle n'était qu'à moitiée désolé.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Rassura directement le plus âgé. C'est un honneur qu'une jeune joueuse de NBA soit dans notre Lycée. Lui dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Ce geste la rendit assez mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de politesse. Le Japon était si différent de l'Amérique et bien que le Pays du soleil levant était sa terre natale, elle préférait les States. En tout cas, cela la calma légèrement, contrairement au Rouge en face d'elle.

\- Mais maintenant, il serait temps de reprendre l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas Shirogane-san ? Intervient celui-ci avec une voix neutre, mais Abigaël savait qu'il était plus qu'irrité et c'était un euphémisme.

\- Akashi-kun a raison. Acquiesça le grand brun. Loin de moi l'idée de vous chasser, Kise-san. Ajouta le Coach de Rakuzan en regardant la Basketteuse.

\- De toute façon, je dois aller voir Oni-chan alors je… Commença-t-elle avant de se stopper net.

Elle venait de se rappeler où elle avait entendu ce nom. Abigaël regarda le Capitaine et cela fit tilt. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cheveux rouge. Yeux hétérochromes : ocre et rouge. Devenu Capitaine et _Point Guard_ en peu de temps, que cela soit au Collège ou au Lycée. Assez petit, selon le point de vue. Études dans le meilleur Lycée du Japon : Rakuzan. Akashi Seijūrō.

\- Je me souviens de toi, tu es l'ancien Capitaine d'Oni-chan. Se rappela la Basketteuse et chanteuse. Je me demande vraiment comment il peut apprécier un type comme toi. Soupira-t-elle, totalement désabusée mais sans être vraiment trop étonnée, elle se demandait vraiment si Ryō-chan pouvait détester au moins une personne dans sa vie.

\- Abigaël. Reprit Kotarō avec un souffle mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

Le blond était ravi de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé, mais il aurait préféré que sa démonstration de son non-changement ne soit pas avec Akashi. En connaissant le rouge et sentant l'aura meurtrière autour de lui - qui aurait pu même faire pâlir et flipper Jack l'éventreur lui-même - il savait d'ors et déjà qu'ils allaient tous en baver à l'entraînement de ce soir.

\- Okey, Okey. Concédât finalement la noiraude. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer… Continua-t-elle en regardant le Coach.

\- Eiji Shirogane. Se présenta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant, qu'elle lui rendit assez mal à l'aise n'étant plus habitué à ce genre de manière.

\- Enchantée dans ce cas. Sourit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Je t'appelle et on se refait un one-on-one. Prévint-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Quand tu veux Gël'. Rigola-t-il doucement en resserrant son étreinte et plongeant son nez dans son cou. Toujours aussi petite. Se moqua-t-il doucement en baissant largement les genoux pour prouver ses dires.

\- Roh ça va. Râla la Basketteuse, amusant davantage le plus âgé qui s'attendait à cette réaction, elle s'écarta légèrement et leva la tête. Et n'oublie pas que c'est cette même petite qui t'as claqué un Dunk au-dessus de la tête. Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement avec un grand sourire moqueur en se détachant de son ami d'enfance.

\- Je suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Maugréa celui-ci avec une fausse mine contrariée, ce qui fit doucement rire la Chanteuse. Fais attention à toi. Sourit-il ensuite en posant un léger baiser sur son front.

 _-_ Ne t'inquiète pas va. Rassura Abigaël avec un clin d'oeil et un bisou sur la joue _. Seijūrō-chan_ , au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir. Claqua-t-elle, plus du tout accueillante ce qui surprit grandement le Coach de Rakuzan, qui sentit tout le mépris de la Basketteuse pour son Capitaine.

Avant que ce dernier ne rétorque quoi que ce soit, la sœur de Ryōta passa entre les joueurs qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à se détendre. Car tout comme Hayama, ils savaient que leur Capitaine serait exécrable et que leur entraînement serait un calvaire, beaucoup plus que d'habitude du moins. Abigaël attrapa sa veste et son sac avec empressement, elle avait hâte de sortir d'ici et d'être loin de ce Capitaine qui lui sortait par les yeux.

\- Courage et bonne chance pour supporter _Seijūrō-chan._ Piqua-t-elle une dernière fois en envoyant un dernier sourire à son meilleur ami, et un dernier regard plein de dédain à Akashi qui le lui rendit bien, puis elle sortit.

Abigaël était vraiment trop remontée. Cela lui avait fait du bien de revoir Kota-chan, mais rencontrer ce Seijūrō Akashi l'avait aussi vite refroidi. Il avait réussi a détrôner Izaya Orihara sur les personnes qu'elle était capable d'autant détester et ce, en même pas 10 minutes, fait assez rare avec les mecs. Bien qu'avec ce dernier, elle pouvait autant l'aimer que le haïr ce qui était toujours très ambiguë avec le brun Basketteur. Abigaël ne mit pas longtemps à passer les portes du Bâtiment principal. Comment Ryōta pouvait respecter ce type ? D'accord, c'était peut-être un bon Capitaine, un très bon joueur de Basket, bon élève et probablement l'un des meilleurs vu qu'il étudiait à Rakuzan, elle respectait ceci mais cela ne faisait pas tout. La jeune fille était si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle était passée à l'opposé de là où devait toujours se trouver Oliver. Elle ignora sans s'en rendre compte les Fans qui lui demandaient des photos ou des autographes. Seijūrō Akashi. Il était hautain, dédaigneux, méprisant, se prenant pour dieu ou elle-ne-savait-quoi.

\- _Je suis absolu._ Se remémora-t-elle amèrement.

La bonne blague. Après tous les compliments que lui avait fait son Oni-chan sur le rouge, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Elle, qui lui avait dit qu'elle aimerait bien le rencontrer et bien, elle le regrettait maintenant et heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontré avant. Elle s'était assez ''radouci'' et s'il parlait comme il lui avait parlé à Ryō-chan et devant elle qui plus est, elle lui serait sûrement rentrée dedans sans réfléchir, comme elle avait eu envie de le faire au Gymnase. La Capitaine comprit pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé de la face cachée de son ancien coéquipier. Elle soupira, voir son Oni-chan lui ferait très sûrement oublier cette "conversation" avec l'Héritier. Elle en avait vraiment besoin, surtout en sachant que Kota-chan restait avec _lui_ et qu'au vu de l'aura menaçante qui s'était dégagée de _Seijūrō_ - _chan_ , ils allaient probablement souffrir. Abigaël contourna au dernier moment un jeune homme avant qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans.

\- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle toujours avec les yeux baissés.

Elle continua son chemin. Cependant, elle vit un regard insistant sur elle. La jeune fille se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et en leva un en voyant un Lycéen - ou peut-être collégien, elle ne pourrait le dire - la regarder avec un air surpris, enfin juste une lueur de surprise dans ses prunelles car son visage était aussi expressif qu'un manche à balai.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en voyant qu'il la fixait toujours, sans dire un mot depuis trente bonnes secondes et Kise était loin d'être patiente.

\- Vous m'avez évité. Lui répondit-il avec toujours ce ton aussi inexpressif que son visage et ses yeux.

\- Bah oui, je n'allais pas vous rentrer dedans. Rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Donc, vous m'avez vu ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton, ce qui commença prodigieusement à l'agacer. Sans lever les yeux. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son froncement de son sourcil gauche.

\- J'ai une bonne vision et puis vous n'êtes pas invisible non plus. Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire et…

Elle se stoppa en regardant où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait rien et elle ne voyait plus le Lycée. Le fait que le Lycéen/Collégien était toujours tourné de son côté, lui signifiait seulement d'où elle était arrivée. Mais, elle ne savait même plus si elle avait tourné dans des rues entre-temps. En d'autres thermes, elle était complètement paumée et elle ne savait plus où se trouvait le Lycée de son Oni-chan. Un an laissait des traces sur la mémoire. Maudit Akashi aussi, Capitaine de pacotille. La Basketteuse sortit son téléphone en soupirant bruyamment et chercha le numéro de Ryō-chan et l'appela et comme elle s'en doutait, il ne répondit pas. Elle ne tenta même pas avec Kota-chan, vu qu'elle venait de le quitter et qu'il ne devait pas avoir son téléphone sur lui, elle grommela dans sa barbe imaginaire. Elle leva les yeux et vit le Lycéen/Collégien qui la regardait sans avoir détourné le regard.

\- Vous êtes perdus. Constata-t-il et elle plissa les yeux pour savoir s'il se moquait d'elle mais elle ne vit rien de tel.

\- Oui, cela fait un an que je suis pas venu et j'ai ''perdu'' mon chauffeur. Expliqua-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez vous rendre ?

\- À Kanagawa, au Lycée de Kaijō. Répondit-elle dans un soupir en tentant de joindre son Oni-chan à nouveau, puis tout de même Kota-chan, mais rien.

\- C'est à plus de 2 heures d'ici. Lui annonça le Lycéen/Collégien, la faisant grimacer. Vous êtes Kise Abigaël ?

Celle-ci acquiesça en sachant que cela n'était pas vraiment une question, puis chercha le numéro d'Haley pour qu'elle lui donne le numéro d'Oliver. Seulement, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir supporter le ''chauffeur'' mais elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait le métro d'ici. Elle pouvait toujours utiliser le GPS mais cela ne se faisait pas de ne pas prévenir le brun, elle soupira de nouveau en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noir ébène et en profita pour retirer son élastique. Elle devait vraiment prendre une douche d'ailleurs, car bien qu'elle n'avait joué que 10 minutes et qu'ils n'avaient pas été à fond, elle avait vraiment trop chaud.

\- Vous voulez que je vous serves de guide, Kise-san ? S'éleva la voix du jeune devant elle, la surprenant car elle l'avait presqu'oublié, absorbée dans ses pensées.

Abigaël le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant ainsi mais vu sa rencontre avec un certain Lycéen, elle était sur ses gardes. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle mais moins que Kota-chan. Il était très fin et pas très musclé, voir pas du tout. Il portait l'uniforme du Collège ou Lycée, où y était inscrit ''Seirin''. Elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens qui était d'un bleu Turquoise qui lui faisait penser à l'eau magnifique de Miami, des cheveux qui étaient tout aussi bleu que ses yeux et qui n'étaient pas non plus très commun. Ce qui l'intrigua encore plus, c'était son manque de présence lorsqu'elle se concentrait et elle n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Il la regardait sans expression particulière et elle se demandait s'il ressentait ou pouvait ressentir quelque chose, sauf la surprise qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait évité. Fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai eu de très mauvaise rencontre aujourd'hui. _Plutôt qu'une en fait._ Pensa-t-elle amèrement en pensant au Capitaine, puis le fixant suspicieuse. Puis, vu d'où tu viens, je suppose que cela n'est pas là-bas que tu te rends, non ? Et arrête avec les ''-san'', tu n'es pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Soupira-t-elle doucement.

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec un ami au Magi Burger. Expliqua le bleuté. Je rentrais chez moi et le métro se trouve par ici. Expliqua-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. Puis, au vu de la réputation de ton frère, Kise-kun. Je serais idiot de te faire du mal. Ajouta-t-il avec un très léger sourire qui disparut aussi vite, ce qui fit qu'elle crut avoir rêvée.

Abigaël ne répondit rien sur le coup, ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à cette phrase, elle ne fit pas attention au ''-kun''. Elle le regarda intensément et réfléchie. Ryōta ne répondait pas, ni Kotarō. Puis, elle n'avait pas envie de supporter son chauffeur. Celui devant elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à parler, ni de poser trop de question et cela lui ferait du bien un peu de calme, enfin, tout dépendra des gens dans le métro. Elle pourra peut-être dormir un peu d'ailleurs. Puis, contrairement à cet Akashi de malheur, elle ne ressentait pas de menace envers lui et son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire un minimum confiance. Mais elle ne le connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve et elle était l'une des mieux placée pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser quand…

\- Très bien. Accepta-t-elle finalement, elle en fut elle-même surprise sans le laisser paraître, croyait-elle.

\- C'est par ici. Annonça-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

La chanteuse le suivit et décida tout de même d'envoyer un message à Haley pour qu'elle lui envoie les coordonnés d'Oliver, au cas où il arrivait quelque chose. Elle devait au moins le prévenir, c'était la moindre des choses alors qu'elle l'avait laissé en plan. Une fois le message envoyé, elle regarda le dos de son ''guide''.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. Informa-t-elle en se postant à sa gauche.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Hum. Ok. Dit-elle simplement en baillant sans gêne, elle était vraiment épuisée de ses derniers jours et elle sentait encore plus la fatigue avec ce one-on-one contre Kota-chan.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Ce nom aussi lui était vaguement familier, mais elle n'avait pas la force de réfléchir et finalement, cela ne lui servirait à pas grand-chose. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet, ce qui ne dérangea aucunement les deux jeunes japonais. La jeune fille n'eut toujours pas de réponse de sa Coach et cela était probablement dû au décalage horaire. Ils arrivèrent au métro une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et attendirent patiemment celui qui se dirigeait en direction de Kanagawa, qui arriva 5 minutes plus tard à la joie d'Abigaël qui voulait vraiment se poser et avec la chance, ils trouvèrent des places sans encombres. Abigaël se plaça du côté de la fenêtre et Kuroko face à elle. Il y avait beaucoup de personne, adultes, étudiants et enfants mais pas assez pour qu'ils se sentent compressés et étouffés. La cadette Kise posa sa tête contre la vitre, ses genoux sur le siège et ses pieds dans le vide. Kuroko la regardait, assis normalement et elle n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux regardaient le paysage défiler et elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

\- … -kun… Appela une voix lointaine, la faisant froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil. Se-kun… Entendit-elle à nouveau ainsi qu'une légère secousse sur son épaule, la faisant grogner de mécontement. Kise-kun…

\- Oni-chan, laisse-moi dormir. Grogna-t-elle de nouveau en tournant la tête.

Seulement, celle-ci rentra en contact assez brutalement avec une surface fraiche et plate, qui la fit violemment sursauter et se rassit rapidement sur le siège, toujours ensommeillée et bougonne de s'être fait réveillée aussi ''brutalement''. Elle s'apprêtait à râler avec une main sur la tempe lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'endroit qu'elle était. Elle soupira en voyant son ''guide'' - et non son Oni-chan, qui la décevait mais n'en montra rien - la regardait de son air inexpressif mais elle pouvait voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux turquoise. Elle bailla et s'étira comme un chat, laissant légèrement voir son ventre fin et musclé, signe de ses nombreux efforts au Basket. Elle se regarda dans la vitre et vit les cernes qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui ressemblaient plus vraiment à rien, elle décida de les rattacher en queue de cheval. Elle devait peut-être se forcer à être plus fille en dehors des concerts et des shootings et avoir du maquillage, cela lui aurait été utile aujourd'hui. Ryō-chan n'aimeraient probablement pas la voir ainsi.

\- On arrive dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en fermant yeux et s'asseyant correctement sur son siège.

\- Dans environ 10 minutes. Répondit le Cyan.

\- Si seulement, j'avais ma voiture. Soupira-t-elle en sortant son téléphone de son survêtement et vit les deux messages d'Haley et appréhendait ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec, Kise-kun ? Demanda Kuroko.

\- Parce que le Japon ne prends pas les permis Internationaux. Expliqua Abigaël en grimaçant aux réprimandes d'Haley et au ''-kun''. _Oliver l'a donc prévenu._ Pensa-t-elle en soupirant mentalement. Et arrête aussi avec les ''-kun.'' cela m'agace. Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant son sourcil gauche.

\- Combien de temps tu comptes rester, Abigaël-kun ? Demanda-t-il, la faisant froncer les sourcils et relever la tête, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pose ''autant'' de question. Simple curiosité. Ajouta simplement le bleuté en voyant son air perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas. Annonça la noiraude avec réticence en reprenant son attention sur ses messages.

* * *

 **De :** Abigaël Kise.

 **À :** Haley James-Scott.

 _Désolée, j'ai revu mon meilleur ami et j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je vais bien et je suis en route pour voir Oni-chan._

* * *

 **De :** Haley James-Scott.

 **À :** Abigaël Kise.

 _Tu te fous de moi ? Je me suis inquiétée et tous ce que tu as à_ _me dire, c'est que tu n'as pas vu le temps passer ? Tu te rends pas comptes que c'est dangereux et que tu ne devrais pas sortir toute seule et sans protection._

* * *

 **De** **:** Abigaël Kise.

 **À :** Haley James-Scott.

 _Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Le Japon est beaucoup moins dangereux que les States et c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de garde du corps. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter._

* * *

 **De :** Haley James-Scott.

 **À :** Abigaël Kise.

 _Je ne m'inquiète pas assez, tu veux dire ? Car si je me serais écoutée, je n'aurais pas engagé qu'un seul garde du corps pour toi. Le Japon est théoriquement moins dangereux que les States mais tu as l'air d'oublier que tu es LA star montante du chant mais plus encore du Basket, alors tu devrais plus t'occuper davantage de ta sécurité. Si tu le fais pas, je le fais et de toute façon, je te laisse pas le choix : C'est soit Oliver ou soit tu auras 6 gars avec toi et tu ne pourras pas les esquiver comme tu as l'habitude de le faire._

* * *

Abigaël soupira et rangea rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche.

 _\- Arrêt de Kanagawa. S'éleva la voix informatique du métro._

Kise et Kuroko se levèrent et arrivèrent difficilement à sortir du wagon. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'il y avait deux heures et Abigaël fut reconnue de certaines personnes, mais elle réussit rapidement à se faufiler entre les passagers avec agilité. Les deux jeunes japonais soufflèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre - sauf pour Tetsuya qui garda son air inexpressif, mais qui souffla intérieurement. - Les deux jeunes se mirent en route ou du moins, Kuroko rouvrit la marche et Abigaël le suivit, plongée de nouveau dans ses pensées. Haley James-Scott était vraiment trop bornée avec sa sécurité, elle comprenait ses inquiétudes la concernant mais elle abusait vraiment sur ce coup. Elle aurait de quoi s'inquiéter si son Oni-chan, qui était tout autant célèbre au Japon qu'elle au States, avait déjà été mis en danger. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix ''d'accepter'' la compagnie d'Oliver, alors qu'il était loin d'être désagréable - C'était même elle qui s'était conduite comme une véritable garce. - Mais supporter 6 garde-du-corps ? C'était pas possible surtout si elle était chez Ryō-chan. Elle adorait Haley mais elle détestait qu'on lui fasse ce genre de chantage. Mais connaissant la brune, même elle-même, elle évitait de trop la contrarier - du moins, fallait éviter de l'énerver. - Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle mais la plus âgée pouvait se montrer effrayante quand elle voulait, on pouvait parler du caractère de Kise Abigaël mais James-Scott Haley n'était pas mal dans son genre.

\- Je vais te laisser ici, tu as juste à tourner à gauche à la prochaine intersection. La prévint la voix inexpressive de Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- D'accord, merci. Remercia sincèrement la jeune fille avec un léger sourire que lui rendit le bleuté, visible cette fois-ci avant de se retourner et de partir.

Elle le regarda s'en aller sans rien dire et le trouvait vraiment étrange et intriguant. Kuroko Tetsuya. Il avait l'air d'être le contraire de ce fichu Héritier aux yeux de chat, et voilà qu'elle repensait à ce type. Il lui sortait vraiment par les yeux. Abigaël soupira et reprit le chemin de Kaijō. Arrivée devant, c'était loin d'être le même Lycée que Rakuzan, il était un peu plus petit mais il restait tout de même très bien entretenu et très grand. La cadette Kise passa les portails et tenta d'éviter les élèves encore présents - bien qu'ils étaient peu nombreux vu l'heure assez tardive qu'il était. - Elle eut plus de chance qu'au Lycée d'élite car elle croisa seulement 3 Lycéens qui lui demandèrent des autographes sur ses Albums. Elle tenta d'appeler son Oni-chan mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Elle trouva rapidement le Gymnase A et comme avec Rakuzan, elle entendit les ballons qui rebondissaient, les bruits de courses, des paniers qui grinçaient, des instructions, mais en plus de ceci, elle entendit certains cris et…

\- Kise ? Appela une voix calme. Arrête de faire le pitre ! Cria cette même voix en plus grave et très, très en colère.

\- Mais aïïïïïïïïïïeuuuuuuh Kasamatsu-sempai ça fait mal ! Gémit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je vais te faire mal pour autre chose, alors magne-toi d'être sérieux ! S'écria le dit Kasamatsu envers le Mannequin blond. Je vais chercher un autre Arceau Kobori-kun. Informa-t-il d'une voix sévère.

* * *

 **(NDA : Pour les suffixes Honorifiques, j'utilise ceux qui me sont plus appropriés lorsqu'ils se parlent entre eux. J'ai regardé que Kuroko's no Basket en Animé Français, mais je regarde aussi en vost lorsque c'est des vidéos de mes scènes préférées sur Youtube. Je sais chacune de leurs définitions mais je ne sais pas comment Kasamatsu ou certains s'adressent à leurs coéquipiers. Si vous voulez que je le suives à la lettre, alors n'hésitez pas à mettre les précisions dans les reviews :-))**

* * *

Abigaël s'avança de nouveau et entrebâilla la porte du Gymnase, juste assez pour passer le haut de son corps et poser son épaule sur la chambranle et voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elle sourit en voyant le sourire de son frère. Il était encore plus rayonnant lorsqu'il dribblait, sautait pour un Dunk, passait son adversaire, faisait des crossovers, il était souple, agile et encore plus fort que dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se souvenait du jour où il lui avait avoué qu'il se mettait au Basket, elle avait été extrêmement et agréablement surprise alors qu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Elle fut ravie qu'il change d'avis. Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils s'affronteraient mais avec leurs ''jobs'' respectifs et leur passion, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps alors heureusement qu'elle avait prise des ''vacances''. Elle pourrait profiter de son aîné, même s'il avait ses cours, elle savait de sa bouche qu'il pouvait en louper pour ses shootings, elle pourrait toujours l'accompagner même si elle détestait ça.

La cadette s'avança dans le Gymnase à pas de loup alors que son Oni-chan était dos à elle et qu'il affrontait un de ses coéquipiers. Ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il la remarqua, ainsi que les autres Lycéens qui étaient statufiés de voir la jeune fille ici, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être surpris étant donnée que c'était son frère aîné qui se trouvait dans leur Lycée. Ryōta remarqua que son ''adversaire'' ne faisait plus attention à lui et il en fut vexé, mais vite intrigué lorsqu'il vit qu'il regardait juste derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Alors l'Aîné Kise se retourna et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Abigaël lui piqua rapidement la balle et couru jusqu'au panier, elle sauta après la ligne des Lancer-francs et marqua un Dunk, mais qui manquait de puissance comparée à celui de Rakuzan. La jeune fille resta accrochée au Panier avec sa main dominante.

\- Merde, j'aurais pas du dormir dans le métro. Se maudit-elle en se laissant retomber agilement sur ses pieds, elle vacilla légèrement puis se ressaisit. Et voici, la reine des Dunks en personne : Abigaël Kise. S'exclama la Basketteuse en se retournant vers son Oni-chan et ses coéquipiers - qui étaient toujours encore stupéfaits - avec un grand sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à Kise Ryōta.

\- IMOTO-CCHIIIIIIIIIIII ! S'écria d'ailleurs celui-ci en se jetant sur la plus jeune, tout en prenant enfin conscience que c'était bel et bien sa Imoto-cchi qui était dans son Lycée.

Celle-ci ne fit pas la même erreur qu'avec Kota-chan. Son Oni-chan pouvant se montrer encore pire que ce dernier lorsqu'il était trop enthousiasme, comme maintenant. Alors, lorsqu'elle vit les pieds de Ryōta quitter le sol pour la prendre dans ses bras, celle-ci se déplaça rapidement sur le côté et le Basketteur qui n'avait pas les pieds sur terre - c'était le cas de le dire ! - ne put se repositionner et tomba bruyamment au sol à quelques pas derrière elle et glissa sur le parquet, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Aiiiiieeeeeuuuuuh, t'es méchante Imoto-cchiii ! Se plaignit immédiatement le mannequin Blond, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il avait ses fameuses larmes de crocodile au yeux pour la faire culpabiliser.

\- J'ai juste pas envie d'avoir des côtes écrasées à cause de mon baka d'Oni-chan. Rétorqua la plus jeune en se retournant pour voir ce dernier se relever en se frottant le front, larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchante avec moi ?! Gémit le Lycéen en passant son bras sur ses yeux.

\- On se demande qui est le plus âgé entre nous. Soupira la chanteuse exaspérée mais un brin amusée qu'il sentit. Le Mannequin sourit et s'avança doucement cette fois pour prendre sa Imoto-cchi délicatement dans ses bras.

Toute la tension accumulait depuis ses derniers jours fondirent comme neige au soleil et elle se détendit aussitôt. Elle ne pensait plus à son épouvantable voyage. Ni aux réprimandes de sa coach, lui imposant son garde du corps. Aux retrouvailles avec Kota-chan, la rencontre avec son ''guide''. Et encore mieux, elle oublia totalement le Capitaine de Rakuzan. Son Oni-chan lui avait plus manqué qu'elle ne pouvait se l'avouer et l'avouerait. Son enthousiasme, sa bonne humeur, ses fausses plaintes, ses fausses larmes, son parfum, son odeur - enfin, sur le moment pas trop car s'entraîner pendant au moins 2 heures, on ne sentait jamais la rose, mais elle s'en fichait. - Un an loin de lui avait été très dur et elle était plus qu'heureuse d'enfin le retrouver. Ryōta avait toujours été _sa_ moitié. Bien qu'il avait un an de plus qu'elle, ils avaient toujours été proche même s'ils leur arrivaient de se disputer. Qui ne se disputait pas dans une fratrie ? La pire étant lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir vivre aux States, et d'y rester même lors du décès de leurs parents, il y a deux ans de cela. Ils s'appelaient peut-être régulièrement mais le manque physique avait toujours été là et cette année cela avait été la pire, car elle avait été si occupé qu'elle n'avait pas pu appeler son Oni-chan comme elle souhaitait. Elle avait refusé de revenir dans un premier temps car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne voudrait pas repartir aussi vite, s'éloigner de nouveau de son Oni-chan, mais elle le devrait car elle était Capitaine de son équipe, ainsi qu'une chanteuse et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses passions, ni ses obligations qui n'en étaient pas vraiment pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle profiterait de son Ryō-chan au maximum pendant ses prochains jours. Elle se cala davantage dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle en plongeant son visage dans sa nuque.

Pour une surprise, c'était un euphémisme, il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit revenue au Japon et il n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, il la connaissait par coeur, c'était _sa_ moitié, _sa_ Imoto-cchi, celle pour qui il ferait tout et n'importe quoi. Cela avait été très dur mais Kise Ryōta étant Kise Ryōta, il ne s'était jamais plaint du manque d'Abigaël, il était loin d'être du genre à se lamenter de quoi que ce soit quand cela le concernait - sauf pour embêter ses coéquipiers et ses amis - mais elle lui avait si manqué pendant cette année passée . Mais cela était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller, il était le grand-frère et il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux maintenant, alors il se devait de jouer son rôle d'Oni-chan lorsqu'elle était présente, même un peu trop selon les dires de son Imoto-cchi adorée. Mais son instinct protecteur se réveillait immédiatement lorsqu'elle était là, il ne pouvait le contrôler et il ne le voulait pas. C'était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux et il refusait que quoi ou _qui_ que ce soit lui fasse du mal.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Toi aussi Imoto-cchi. Avoua le blond.

Celui-ci s'écarta lorsqu'il sentit des larmes à travers son débardeur d'entraînement, il détestait la voir pleurer mais sourit rapidement parce que c'était des larmes de joie. Il prit délicatement le visage de la plus jeune entre ses mains et les essuya tendrement de ses pouces.

\- C'est moi le plus émotif généralement. Se moqua-t-il doucement avec un sourire attendri que ne lui avait jamais vu ses coéquipiers actuels.

\- Ferme-là un peu. Grommela-t-elle en détournant le visage tout en essuyant ses joues, honteuse de pleurer devant Ryō-chan.

\- Tu es arrivée quand ? Demanda l'aîné Kise.

\- En début d'après-midi mais Kaijō n'est pas la porte à côté. Soupira-t-elle en repensant amèrement à son affreux voyage et au Lycée Rakuzan.

\- On parlera de ça plus tard. Décida le Mannequin Basketteur en voyant sa mine assombrie et fatiguée, qui ne lui plut pas. Viens, je vais te présenter mes Sempais ! S'exclama le plus âgé tout content en tirant la main de sa sœur.

Les deux Kise se dirigèrent en direction des coéquipiers de l'Aîné qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la présence de LA Kise Abigaël. La plupart connaissait la plus jeune et regardait toujours le moindre de ses Matchs, que cela soit seul, avec l'équipe ou en famille avec ceux qui aimaient le basket. Ils étaient tous toujours impressionnés de voir la jeune Kise à l'oeuvre sur un Terrain, mais c'était encore plus le cas depuis qu'ils venaient de la voir effectuer un Dunk comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle faisait 4 ou 5 têtes de moins que son frère. Ils y avaient tellement d'excellent Basketteurs dans le monde, et ils se doutaient que le fait qu'elle habite en Amérique y soit aussi pour quelque chose. C'était très difficile à croire en voyant Abigaël Kise en chair et en os face à eux. Ce qui surprit aussi grandement les joueurs du 5 majeurs présents, c'était le sourire de leur Kōhai, ils avaient l'amère sensation que c'était un sourire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vu auparavant. Puis, il y avait aussi la ressemblance flagrante entre le frère et la sœur, sauf la couleur des cheveux qui étaient la différence la plus flagrante. L'un les avait blond d'orée comme les blés. La seconde avait les cheveux noir de jais. Le jour et la nuit. Le soleil et la lune. La lumière et la noirceur, tant de comparaison lorsqu'ils les voyaient côtes à côtes, puis ils virent leur yeux qui étaient aussi assez différents, lorsqu'ils furent assez proches. Ryōta et Abigaël avaient tous les deux les yeux noisette/d'orée, mais ils pouvaient distingués deux autres nuances de cette couleur dans ceux de la plus jeune. Ils auraient vraiment pu croire qu'ils étaient des jumeaux s'ils ne savaient pas leurs âges respectifs.

\- Voici mes Sempais. S'exclama joyeusement l'aîné alors que la cadette roula des yeux. Voici : Shynia Nakamura-sempai. Mitsuhiro Hayakawa-sempai. Kōji Kobori-sempai. Yoshitaka Moriyama-sempai. Présenta-t-il en montrant ses derniers du doigts. Il y a aussi Yukio Kasamatsu-sempai, mon Capitaine et le coach Genta Takeuchi-Senseï qui est parti plus tôt et l'on reste pour s'entraîner encore un peu.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Sourit poliment la jeune fille.

\- Nous de même, Kise-san. Se reprit rapidement Kobori en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter avec les ''-san-'', je suis plus jeune que vous. Grimaça-t-elle au suffixe Honorifique, la faisant se sentir trop vieille.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un grand brun - tout dépendait du point de vue, selon Abigaël - s'avança face à la jeune fille et sans préambule, il lui fit un sourire charmeur tout en s'inclinant en ne la quittant pas de ses yeux charbons, faisant soupirer derechef les autres joueurs, sauf Abigaël qui leva un sourcil prise au dépourvu et Ryōta qui fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est comme vous le souhaitez Kise-kun, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une si talentueuse Basketteuse et une si jolie jeune fille assiste de si près à nos entraînements. C'est un honneur. Lui déclara-t-il avec un ton plus que charmeur, presqu'avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- Moriyama-sempai. Imoto-cchi n'aime pas être aussi ouvertement draguée. Intervint Kise.

\- _C'est sa sœur ou lui qui n'aime pas ça ?_ Pensèrent les 3 autres joueurs du 5 majeur, surpris de la voix du plus jeune en se regardant, mais un brin amusé.

Moriyama était tout aussi surpris en regardant le Mannequin blond. Kise Ryōta avait parlé d'une voix naturelle mais son sourire était loin d'être celui jovial qu'à l'ordinaire, il était crispé et presque froid. Cela dit, le brun pouvait se montrer très taquin et il était curieux de voir jusqu'à où l'instinct protecteur et sûrement très possessif de l'ancien ''Copycat'' de la Kisedi no Sedai pouvait aller. Alors il se retourna de nouveau vers la plus petite.

\- Mais voyons Kise-kun, quelle jeune fille n'aime pas les compliments et très sincère en plus ? Demanda le Terminal au ''Copycat'' et le regarda ensuite avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Moriyama-sempai… Commença le Mannequin en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

\- Merci des compliments. Coupa brusquement Abigaël en connaissant le caractère de son Oni-chan, bien qu'il ne le montrait que très rarement et elle n'était pas venu pour qu'il fasse - encore - une scène.

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, je suis seulement honnête. Sourit-il en reposant ses yeux sur la plus jeune.

\- Sinon Imoto-cchi, prête pour un one-on-one ? Je suis sûr de gagner cette fois ! S'exclama Ryōta en changeant de conversation, tout en éloignant ''subtilement'' le _Shooting Guard_ de son équipe.

\- Ouais… Bah si c'est pour encore pour me faire chicaner après… Marmonna-t-elle en repensant à ce méprisant Capitaine aux cheveux rouges, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de supporter d'autres réflexions, cela annonçait son explosion sinon.

\- Chicaner ? Répéta Kise, ne comprenant pas le sens du mot prononcé par sa Cadette en fronçant son sourcil gauche, se doutant que c'était une très mauvaise chose, il ne pouvait se douter que...

\- J'ai rencontré ton si _''adorable et sympathique''_ ancien Capitaine. Annonça-t-elle ironiquement en le regardant les yeux plissés et un sourire crispé.

\- Ah. Ne put que dire Kise.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre comment s'était déroulé la rencontre entre les deux _Point Guard_. Ils étaient nées dans deux ''milieux'' différents mais semblable à la fois. Ils avaient un caractère tout autant opposés, bien que finalement, ils avaient quelques points en commun. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on les regarde de haut ou qu'on les sous-estime. Akashi-cchi parce que c'était un Akashi et qu'on lui ''devait'' le respect avec le haut rang de sa famille, et Imoto-cchi parce qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui. Aucun des deux ne pourraient supporter l'autre. Ils n'aimaient pas les ordres, ni l'autorité sauf quand cela était des plus âgés en ayant plus d'expérience et sachant de quoi ils parlaient, bien qu'un certain _Point Guard_ avait trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre. L'un était née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche et la seconde qui avait réussi et qui avait suivi les traces de ses parents, et sans aucunement utilisé son nom pour se faire une place dans le chant et encore moins au Basket. Abigaël détestait le genre de personne qu'était Akashi-cchi, enfin l'Empereur, qui se croyait tout permis parce qu'il était née de l'une des meilleures familles du Japon. Lui-même et sa Cadette avaient eu assez de chance parce que leur mère était aussi une Basketteuse reconnue et leur père était un célèbre artiste/compositeur. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait rejeté l'idée de les faire se rencontrer, surtout depuis le changement de l'ancien Capitaine de Teikō, mais finalement, le destin en avait décidé autrement et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Contrairement à lui, il y en fallait pas beaucoup pour faire exploser _son_ Imoto-cchi _,_ et il n'avait jamais entendu autant de mépris dans sa voix, ce qui lui signifiait que cela s'était vraiment très mal passé mais il voulait tout de même savoir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda l'aîné, redoutant la réponse mais ça question ne fut pas au goût de sa cadette.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question comme si c'était ma faute ? Questionna-t-elle en plissant les yeux, perdant son sourire et croisant les bras.

\- J'ai rien dis de tel, je veux seulement savoir ce que vous vous êtes dits. Se défendit Kise.

\- Je lui ai juste dis la vérité et il n'a pas apprécié. Répondit la chanteuse en haussant les épaules.

Abigaël soupira devant son regard insistant, alors elle raconta sa petite visite à Rakuzan. Et Ryōta ne fut pas si surpris que cela par son court récit. Il était content que son ancien coéquipier ne lui ai rien fait, mais pas non plus rassuré pour autant. En connaissant bien le petit, il savait d'ors et déjà que celui-ci ne laisserait jamais passer cet affront, surtout devant ses coéquipiers et il l'aurait sûrement fait si son Coach n'avait pas débarqué. Il devait tout de même prendre contact avec Akashi-cchi. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour défendre sa sœur. Son ancien Capitaine ne l'écouterait probablement pas mais il n'allait pas laisser l'héritier en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa cadette, quitte à tenir tête à Akashi Seijūrō en face. Ce qui s'avérait plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'éleva une voix qui les surpris tous, excepté Abigaël qui l'avait vu arrivé.

\- Je vais commencer à détester cette phrase. Marmonna la Basketteuse en repensant à celle de _Seijūrō-chan_ , bien que cette voix était plus calme et moins hautaine, juste curieuse.

\- Aah, Imoto-cchi, voici Kasamatsu-sempai ! S'exclama joyeusement le Mannequin, ne voulant pas se disputer ou quoi que ce soit d'autres avec Abigaël et que leur discussion s'avançait trop dans ce sens.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Déclara la jeune chanteuse en comprenant directement la manœuvre de son Oni-chan, mais fit bonne figure car elle ne voulait pas non plus se disputer, elle avait déjà eu trop d'émotions ce soir.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit le Capitaine, mais il sentait la tension dans les deux Kise. De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda-t-il la curiosité étant trop forte, surtout lorsque cela concernait ses Kōhais.

\- J'aimerais faire un one-on-one avec Imoto-cchi, tu es d'accord Kasamatsu-sempai ? Demanda le ''Copycat'' de la Kisedi no Sedai avec son grand sourire Colgate.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Déclara le brun et Abigaël roula des yeux au regard narquois de son Oni-chan. De toute façon, il se fait déjà tard et on va commencer à ranger alors…

Le _Point Guard_ ne put continuer sa phrase qu'une sonnerie retentit dans le Gymnase. Les regards se tournèrent sur la Basketteuse qui sortit son téléphone, elle regarda son appelant et fit une très légère grimace en voyant ''Haley James-Scott''.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est ma Coach. S'excusa la jeune fille en décrochant et s'éloignant des gars.

\- Toi et ta sœur êtes vraiment différents. Constata Nakamura en regardant la jeune fille qui était de dos.

\- Toujours. Admit le plus jeune avec un sourire.

\- ELLE EST TROOOOP COOOOL ! Hurla derechef Hayakawa en se donnant des gifles, sous les yeux blasés de ses coéquipiers et énervés de son Sempai.

\- Ferme-la un peu ! S'écria le Capitaine en donna un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne du plus jeune qui gémit de douleur. Tu vois pas quel est au téléphone. Réprimanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Aucun respect. Grogna le Terminal en croisant les bras.

\- Elle est aussi jolie en vraie qu'en photo. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Moriyama avec un air un peu trop appréciateur au goût de Kise.

\- Tu devrais éviter de t'approcher d'elle. Prévint ce dernier avec le même sourire que lorsque le dernier année avait dragué ouvertement sa cadette, sans se douter que c'était seulement pour le provoquer.

\- De plus, je croyais que tu détestais les filles trop direct ? Attaqua Kobori avec amusement à la réaction du blond, malgré qu'il était assez choqué de ce "sourire" sur le visage du Mannequin.

\- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ? Sourit le _Shooting Guard_.

Ryōta se tourna vers son Sempai mais l'arrivée de sa sœur le coupa dans son élan d'avertissement. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant sa mine... Contrariée… ? Énervée ? Quelque chose qui devait être sérieux pour qu'elle ait une mine aussi grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Imoto-cchi ? Demanda son Oni-chan, intriguant ainsi les autres joueurs qui se calmèrent aussitôt.

\- Haley vient de me prévenir qu'il y a eu un changement de programme concernant mes vacances. Commença la jeune fille avec un air encore plus contrarié.

\- Tu restes moins longtemps… Comprit l'aîné des Kise en étant tout aussi très contrarié par cette nouvelle que la plus jeune, il ne pourrait pas profiter de sa Imoto-cchi aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

\- C'est tout le contraire en fait. Contredit derechef la plus jeune, surprenant son Oni-chan.

\- Alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête, Kise-kun ? Demanda Moriyama, vraiment en incompréhension et perdant son air charmeur.

\- Haley m'a dit que je devrais rester ici pendant quelques semaines pour profiter de toi et me ''ménager''… Commença à expliquer Abigaël entre ses dents. Mais elle ne veut pas que je me ''tourne les pouces'' et elle a ''marchandé'' pour que je rentre en première année de Lycée et au club de Basket et... Continua la jeune fille en mimant exagérément les guillemets.

\- MAIS C'EST GÉÉÉÉNIAAAAL ! Coupa l'ancien ''Copycat'' de la Kisedi no Sedai à cette nouvelle. On va pouvoir se voir beaucoup plus souvent, faire des one-on-ones et je pourrais enfin te montrer que je peux te battre et...

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas à Kaijō qu'elle m'a inscrite. Le coupa la Dunkeuse d'une voix plus forte pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens, ce qu'il fit instantanément.

\- Hein ?! Mais où ?! A Tōō ?! Ou c'est sûrement à…

\- Rakuzan…

\- Oui, c'est ça, sûrement à… Attends, quoi ?! Se stoppa net Kise en regardant sa Imoto-cchi, où son visage s'était encore plus obsurcit. C'est une blague ? Demanda tout de même le plus âgé dans un souffle.

\- J'aimerais bien. Grinça-t-elle en plissant dangereusement ses yeux noisette/d'orée.

* * *

 **Voili voilou.**

 **La fin de ce deuxième chapitre et qui annonce le vrai début des problèmes. Le ''marchandage'' d'Haley sera révélée dans les prochains chapitres ainsi du pourquoi le Lycée de Rakuzan et non, un autre ^^**

 **J'espère vraiment que les persos' sont respectés. Ceux pour qui j'ai eu du mal c'est surtout l'équipe de Kaijō, parce qu'on ne les connait pas vraiment bien que j'ai regardé leur fiche sur Wiki… Alors je m'excuse d'avance s'ils sont un peu OCC et que vous aimerez cette version d'eux. Quant à Kise, j'ai un peu ''modifié'' son caractère étant donné qu'on ne le voit pas assez souvent sérieux, surtout hors des Matchs donc il sera plus ou moins différent. Beaucoup de choses vont changer et seront différentes de l'Animé, sauf le caractère de la Kisedi no Sedai que je veux - et j'espère - respecter au maximum :-)**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que cela soit négatif ou non et je ferais en sorte de faire au mieux pour m'améliorer, et que vous ayez ce que vous désirez si vous avez des espérances ;-)**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'excusez d'avance pour les fautes qui se trouveraient aussi dans ce chapitre. Plus facile à remarquer chez les autres que soi-même, malgré que je me relis souvent lol**

 **Indice du prochain chapitre :**

\- Entrer à Rakuzan et mauvaise surprise.

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée, selon l'heure à vous le lisez,  
** **Xoxo :***


	4. Rakuzan

**Bonjour, Bonjour ^^**

 **Voici la suite de ma seconde histoire sur KnB ^^ J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous apprécierez la suite :-)**

 **Je remercie** **midichou** **pour avoir mise mon histoire dans tes favoris et n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :***

 **Réponses au review :**

 **RenAkashi :** _Je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaises et ta review m'a fait super plaisir ^^  
_ _J'espère que la suite te plaira et n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, bon ou mauvais, cela permet toujours de s'améliorer ;-)  
_ _Passe une bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

Grand. Trop grand. Beaucoup trop grand. Cela serait un miracle qu'elle ne se perde pas pendant ses mois passés ici. Elle soupira en repensant à sa discussion avec Haley. Elle aurait pu au moins lui demander son avis.

* * *

 **Flash-back de la veille :**

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, tu veux laquelle d'abord ? Demanda la Coach dès que la joueuse répondit.

\- La bonne c'est que tu revois ton idée qu'Oliver me suive partout ? Demanda ironiquement Abigaël avec espoir tout de même mais…

\- Pas du tout. Répondit fièrement Haley, faisant soupirer la plus jeune.

\- Mouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter tiens. Grogna la chanteuse. Je ne vois pas quelle bonne nouvelle il peut y avoir à part ça.

\- J'ai décidé de te prolonger tes vacances. Annonça fièrement la Coach.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la cadette Kise, pas très sûre d'avoir compris.

\- Cela fait presqu'un an que tu n'as pas pris de vacances et que tu te démènes au Basket, pour tes chansons et il y a aussi le fait que tu ne vois pas beaucoup ton frère. Expliqua Haley.

\- Donc, j'imagine que c'est la bonne nouvelle. Sourit Abigaël, heureuse de passer plus de temps avec son Oni-chan, seulement… Mais pour le club ? Je dois pas te rappeler que je suis la Capitaine ?

\- Cela ne nous empêches pas de faire des ''conférences'' via Skype pour se tenir au courant des progrès ou autres, puis tu pourras toujours prendre l'avion pour des Matchs importants qui auront lieu. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi pour ce que je sais par rapport à ton frère et ton ami d'enfance, ils sont très bons au Basket, tu ne perdras pas la forme. Répondit Haley, ce qui ravie la plus jeune, cependant…

\- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Abigaël en grimaçant car quand sa Coach disait ''mauvaise nouvelle'', c'était vraiment des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Tu t'es tellement occupée du Basket, des concerts etc.… Que tu as négligé tes études pendant cette année…

\- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as inscrite au Collège ? Demanda Abigaël avec moue renfrognée.

\- Non… Répondit prudemment Haley et avant qu'Abigaël n'est pu souffler de soulagement… Je t'ai inscrite au Lycée.

\- Ah d'accord… Attends… Quoi ?! S'exclama la noiraude, les yeux ronds à cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendu. C'est impossible ! Pourquoi ils auraient... ? Questionna-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

\- Bien sûr, il y a une condition. L'interrompit Haley et la basketteuse s'en doutait qu'il y en aurait au moins une. C'est que tu donnes un concert juste avant l'Inter-high qui aura lieu dans 2 mois. Annonça calmement la jeune femme. Et ils sont d'accord pour que tu ailles assister aux entraînements et que tu y participes de temps en temps, c'est un honneur pour eux et ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à accepter. Ajouta-t-elle avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

\- Cela aurait pu être pire finalement… Souffla-t-elle avec soulagement, non contenu. Je pourrais être avec Oni-chan. Pensa Kise à voix haute.

\- Ton frère est bien à Kaijō ? Demanda soudainement la plus âgée, ce qui calma instantanément la plus jeune.

\- Oui. Répondit Abigaël, sentant un très mauvais pressentiment pondre le bout de son nez.

\- C'est à Rakuzan que tu es inscrite. Lâcha Haley après un moment de silence insupportable pour la noiraude.

Un très long blanc passa après cette annonce qui fut l'effet d'une bonne dans la tête de la basketteuse et chanteuse.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Sur ce coup-là, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'Haley James-Scott avait assuré. Elle était une très bonne Coach. Attentive. Passionnée. Motivée. Intelligente. Tacticienne hors pair. Mais son plus gros défaut était bien celui-là : Prise de décision sans lui en parler au préalable. Elle était - la plupart du temps - très d'accord avec sa Coach quant au décision qu'elle prenait avec les filles, même si certaines de ses idées ou ce qu'elle voyait la laisser perplexe et qu'elle n'était pas toujours d'accord. Haley et Elle, on pouvait parfois les considéraient comme les flics dans les films ou séries. Le bon et le mauvais, je vous laisse deviner qui est qui, évidement.

Abigaël avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle envers sa Coach et Manager, mais ça, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le digérer. Elle aurait dū lui en parler avant de prendre cette initiative, et qui la concernait qui plus est, elle avait horreur quant elle faisait ça même si cela restait que très rarement. Elle était ok avec Haley concernant le fait qu'elle avait laissé les études de côtés cette année pour se consacrer davantage au Basket, et qu'elle devait rattraper certains cours et que Rakuzan était l'un des meilleurs Lycée au Japon, il était idéal pour ça.

Elle comprenait plus ou moins les autres raisons du pourquoi elle avait choisi celui-ci. Son Oni-chan était à Kaijō et elle comprenait qu'Haley craigne le fait - et en connaissant la relation entre le frère et la sœur - que celle-ci mette les études à nouveau de côtés pour faire ''n'importe quoi'' avec son aîné. Mais le pire pour elle, ce n'était pas de se retrouver à un autre Lycée que Ryō-chan étant donné qu'elle vivrait chez lui, et qu'elle l'accompagnerait à ses Shootings à l'occasion, ou de se retrouver avec Kota-chan avec qui elle pourrait se retrouver à l'entraînement, elle pourrait apprendre d'autre chose et voir peut-être des styles de jeu différents. Non, le pire du pire pour elle était que dans ce même Lycée, il y avait Seijūrō Akashi. Le cher Capitaine de l'équipe de son ami d'enfance, ancien _Point Guard_ de son Oni-chan et un enfant pourri gâté comme elle les détestait, la prenant de haut, lui parlant comme si elle n'était qu'une gamine alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Le genre de type qui l'horripilait au-delà des mots.

\- _Tu ne vas pas refuser alors que j'ai déjà accepté ?_

La phrase d'Haley la fit grincer des dents, surtout en imaginant son sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr que non qu'elle n'allait pas refuser, bien que ce n'était pas les siennes, elle ne revenait sur aucune parole la concernant. Ce n'était que quelques mois et sauf pour les entraînements, elle ne devrait même pas voir le Rouge et elle l'espérait fortement, car au vue de leur rencontre houleuse et leur animosité commune, cela n'allait surtout pas aller en s'arrangeant et comme elle l'avait dit à son meilleur ami, elle n'allait sûrement pas chercher à se faire pardonner ou s'excuser pour des paroles qu'elle pensait, même en connaissant la réputation du _Point Guard_. Ce qui la ramena à la petite discussion avec Ryō-chan le matin-même.

* * *

 **Flashback quelques heures plutôt :**

\- Je devrais mettre quoi à ton avis ? Demanda la noiraude en cherchant dans sa valise, tout en soupirant pour la énième fois.

\- Ils te donneront l'uniforme du Lycée alors tu peux te mettre comme tu veux. Sourit Ryōta, appuyé d'une épaule à la chambranle de la porte de la chambre d'ami.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail… Grimaça la plus jeune en sortant un bas de survêtement noir et rouge, le haut et la veste qui allait avec. C'est bien ce que je déteste le plus dans ses écoles au Japon. Soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Tu penses qu'ils feront une exception pour moi et que je pourrais porter l'uniforme des gars ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son Oni-chan et enlevant son short de nuit.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être, si tu leur demandes gentiment. Se moqua doucement l'Ailier de Kaijō dans un petit rire.

\- Je suis très gentille. Répliqua boudeusement la plus jeune. Avec ceux qui m'inspirent plus ou moins confiance. Ajouta-t-elle en enfilant son bas de survet'.

Kise roula des yeux alors que son Imoto-cchi quitta son haut pour enfiler son débardeur noir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours aussi bornée, franche, râleuse. Ce qui lui avait fallu quelques disputes avec sa cadette autrefois, elle le trouvait beaucoup trop gentil, vouloir toujours voir le bon dans les personnes. Contrairement à elle, qui se méfiait de tout le monde, qui ne faisait confiance qu'à très peu de personne, se montrer froide mais il pouvait comprendre. C'était une star montante du Basket et du chant dans sa génération, beaucoup de personne la voyait comme un moyen d'atteindre la popularité et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il était autant possessif et protecteur avec elle et que lui-même - elle n'étant pas mieux que lui sur ce point - ne laissait pas beaucoup de personne l'approchait de trop près, ce qui pouvait se montrer très paradoxal lorsqu'on connaissait leur caractère respectif quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait et il ne comptait en aucun cas la perdre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas, d'ailleurs, cela lui fit se souvenir qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation…

\- Abigaël, il faut qu'on parle. Annonça le Blond d'une voix sérieuse, trop sérieuse le connaissant.

\- De quoi ? Se tendit la noiraude qui enfila ses baskets Air Jordan, elle se doutait du sujet de leur futur discussion qui ne lui plairait pas, surtout lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

\- De Rakuzan et… Commença-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais pas honte. Ironisa gentiment la plus jeune en lui faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

\- Comme si je pourrais avoir honte de toi. Sourit-il en roulant des yeux, puis… Je veux surtout parler d'Akashi-cchi… Recommença-t-il prudemment.

\- Écoute… Soupira-t-elle en se relevant tout en enfilant sa veste. Je ferais très en sorte de ne pas tomber sur lui.

\- Tu le croiseras forcement à l'entraînement. Informa Ryōta en fronçant son sourcil gauche.

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Siffla la plus jeune, ne voulant pas penser au Rouge.

\- Tu devrais éviter de trop le provoquer. Prévint sérieusement son aîné. Akashi-cchi est l'une des personnes que l'on ne devrait pas se mettre à dos.

\- Il t'a déjà fais du mal ? Demanda froidement Abigaël en plissant les yeux. Si c'est le cas…

\- Non. La coupa le "Copycat" en s'avançant devant son Imoto-cchi. Mais promets-moi de ne pas l'énerver, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Ajouta le Blond en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer et "omettant" une partie de la réponse.

\- D'accord… Je vais essayer… Marmonna-t-elle en espérant éviter de croiser le Capitaine.

Ryōta sourit et embrassa sa sœur sur le front, puis sortit de la chambre. Cependant, il ne fut pas plus rassuré par les paroles de sa cadette, surtout en connaissant leurs deux caractères, il devra vraiment contacter son ancien Capitaine avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Il savait d'ors et déjà que si les deux se croisaient cela risquait de faire des étincelles, et il voulait à tout prix éviter les flammes, voir carrément l'incendie. Son Imoto-cchi était trop franche pour son propre bien et n'avait peur de pratiquement personne et c'est ce qu'il craignait avec son ancien coéquipier. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée qu'elle se retrouve à Rakuzan. Il ne savait pas à quel point, il avait raison.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

\- On est arrivé. S'éleva la voix du Principal Adjoint, la sortant de ses pensées. La classe 2-B.

À peine sa phrase terminée, il ouvrit la porte et un silence religieux s'installa dans la pièce. Le Principal adjoint l'incita à rester à la porte pendant qu'il préparait les élèves à sa venue, ce qui la fatiguait d'avance de penser à leurs réactions, elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour se préparer elle aussi mentalement à rentrer dans ce Lycée, mais comme rarement, Haley l'avait mise au pied du mur.

\- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, Bishō-kun, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Informa le Directeur Adjoint.

\- Je vous en prie, Akira-san. Salua le Professeur en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Incita le sous-directeur en s'adressant aux élèves de première année qui s'exécutèrent en silence bien que beaucoup se regardèrent avec perplexité et interrogations. Comme je viens de l'annoncer, j'ai une information à vous transmettre. Déclara-t-il en faisant le tour des Seconde des yeux. Une nouvelle élève vient de faire son entrée à Rakuzan et intégrera votre classe pour cette année. continua-t-il. Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous la connaisse déjà et je compte sur vous pour ne pas la brusquer et d'être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attends des étudiants de Rakuzan. Prévint-il sérieusement, faisant rouler des yeux à la noiraude dans le couloir. Vous pouvez entrer, Kise-san…

Des exclamations de surprise et de choc retentirent dans la salle de classe lorsque l'Américaine/Japonaise fit son entrée. Le sous-directeur ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, comprenant leurs réactions et les laissant digérer cette nouvelle. Abigaël se posta à côtée d'Akira et fit un léger sourire qu'elle sortait aux médias.

\- Comme vous l'aurez reconnu et pour ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas, Kise-san est une Basketteuse et Chanteuse mondialement connue et on n'a décidé d'un commun accord avec sa Manager/Coach qu'elle suivra ses cours ici. Je voulais aussi vous informer qu'il y aura un concert avant l'Inter-High… Annonça-t-il et les exclamations de joie ne se firent pas attendre, vite calmées par Akira qui frappa fortement des mains, ramenant rapidement le silence. Vous saurez le reste prochainement, le temps que l'on règle tous les détails. Kise-san assistera aussi aux entraînements du club de Basket et pourra y participer. Son expérience et son talent seront un plus pour l'Équipe de Rakuzan et peut-etre que notre équipe pourra lui apprendre aussi des choses. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Akashi-kun ? Demanda ensuite le sous-directeur sans attendre de véritable objection, crispant instantanément la noiraude.

\- C'est une blague ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander sèchement Abigaël en cherchant le Rouge du regard, surprenant Akira et certains élèves se figèrent à sa réaction, surtout pour ceux qui avaient été là au Gymnase.

Elle le trouva et déjà qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, ce fut pire lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux vairons avec une lueur froide la fixer sans aucune gêne. Elle se trouvait loin de son frère et en plus de ça, elle se retrouvait avec celui qu'elle détestait le plus au Japon à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, et dans la même classe. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. C'était juste une énorme blague, une farce, un poisson d'Avril en retard de très mauvais goûts.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients. Répondit la voix impérieuse du Capitaine. Effectivement, vous avez eu raison d'accepter Abigaël à Rakuzan. Une fille aussi douée ne peut qu'être qu'un atout pour notre équipe surtout avec l'Inter-High et les Play-off qui approche prochainement. Sourit mesquinement Akashi en lui jetant un regard, qui fit serrer les poings à la noiraude.

\- C'est parfait. Sourit le Principal Adjoint. Kise-san, je vous laisse au bon soin de Bishō-san et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il était déjà parti, la laissant planter là. Elle irait le voir, elle acceptait de suivre ses cours ici, de supporter des élèves qui elle savait, ne se porterait pas dans son coeur surtout lorsqu'elle sentait le regard noir de certaines filles dans la classe à cet instant. Elle s'était faites à l'idée qu'elle devrait "côtoyer" Akashi pendant les entraînements, mais c'était hors de question qu'elle le supporte en plus en cours, c'était une très mauvaise idée vu son moral du moment, elle irait vraiment voir cet Akira après.

\- Kise-san… L'interrompit la voix du professeur et elle se retourna sur lui. Je suis honoré de votre présence ici et j'ai espoir que Rakuzan vous conviendra. Avoua-t-il sincèrement en s'inclinant.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter avec les ''-san'' parce que pour être honnête, ce n'était pas trop prévue que je vienne ici. Soupira la noiraude en pensant à sa manipulatrice de Coach en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est l'étique du Japon même si je peux comprendre que cela vous gênes pour vous qui vivez en Amérique depuis si longtemps maintenant, Kise-kun. Répliqua le professeur en se redressant.

\- Cela me gênes pas, ça m'agace. Rectifia-t-elle doucement.

\- Très bien. Sourit-il en réponse. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on va reprendre les cours. Continua le professeur, amusé par la jeune fille et qui surprit celle-ci, s'imaginant des professeurs rigide comme des manches à balai. Il reste une place vers la fenêtre à droite. Informa Bishō après avoir cherché une place des yeux et lui montrant d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle en se retournant.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour que je vous donne la liste des livres et pour l'uniforme. Annonça le prof.

Abigaël grimaça au mot ''uniforme'', elle verrait pour ça après, elle lui dédia un rapide signe de tête et partit s'asseoir en jurant une bonne centaine de fois contre sa Coach, mais elle s'immobilisa net lorsqu'elle découvrit _où_ était sa place, juste devant Seijūrō Akashi. Il ne restait plus que celle-là, elle était sûrement maudite, elle ne voyait que ça. Les deux Capitaines se fixèrent et le Rouge avait perdu son sourire dès qu'elle avait croisé de nouveau ses yeux rubis et or, lui non plus n'était pas enchanté de la retrouver ici, surtout avec cet ou plutôt ses affronts qu'elle avait osé lui faire, c'était bien un sourire faux qu'elle lui avait vu devant le Directeur Adjoint. Qu'il se rassure, elle n'avait rien demandé non plus et aurait préféré être à mille lieux d'ici.

\- _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan,_ pas le plaisir de te revoir. Ne put s'empêcher de provoquer derechef Abigaël.

Elle oublia un instant ce qu'elle avait ''juré" à son Oni-chan le matin-même. Mais après tout, il ne lui avait pas précisé comment se comporter avec lui hors du gymnase, alors elle n'était pas en faute, pas entièrement du moins. Puis, elle n'avait pas loupé _sa_ provocation en parlant des Play-off, elle sentait que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas parlé au nom de la "Winter-cup" et qu'il avait bien fait allusion à la NBA, lui rappelant amèrement leur confrontation de la veille.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit lors de la dernière fois. Répondit le _Point Guard_ en plissant les yeux et faisant déglutirent la plupart des élèves.

\- Oh crois-moi que si, mais apparemment toi non plus. Sourit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur la table du plus âgé, qui plissa davantage les yeux lorsqu'elle rapprocha son visage mais à une distance raisonnable, n'aimant pas non plus la proximité. Je ne baisserais jamais la tête, ni les yeux face à quelqu'un. Siffla-t-elle toujours le regard dans ses yeux vairons qui se firent encore plus glaciale, comme la pièce dans la seconde qui suivirent cette nouvelle bravade.

Les élèves sentirent des frissons les parcourir à la tension des deux Basketteurs, mais surtout celle du Lycéen qui augmenta d'un cran et certains se retinrent de ne pas déguerpir sur-le-champs, et d'autres en oublièrent de respirer. Cette fille ne savait-elle pas à qui elle s'adressait de la sorte ? Son frère ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? S'en fichait-elle ? La plupart pensait juste qu'elle était suicidaire, même si elle était mondialement connue, Akashi Seijūrō s'en fichait cordialement et le faisait toujours clairement comprendre, que qui que ce soit le défiait, il finirait très mal et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec la cadette Kise.

Le professeur regardait cette scène avec surprise et ne sut pas quoi dire sur le moment, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un affrontait Akashi Seijūrō auparavant, il n'était pas ici depuis bien longtemps mais il connaissait déjà la réputation de l'Héritier. Ce dernier était très respecté par les autres enseignants et craint par la plupart - voir tous - des élèves. Lui-même respectait un tant sois peu le plus jeune car c'était un très bon élève et qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher. Cela dit, voir Abigaël Kise être aussi froide l'impressionnait, il ne l'imaginait pas vraiment ainsi en voyant ses Interviews ou ses Concerts, bien qu'elle assurait dedans qu'elle était loin d'avoir un caractère facile.

\- Tu regretteras ces affronts. Menaça l'Empereur de sa voix royale et glaciale. Cela est trop tard pour les excuses.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je ne suis pas Ryōta. Rétorqua froidement la plus jeune, n'appréciant guère ce ton qu'il prenait avec elle. Je m'excuserais jamais pour quelque chose que je pense et qui est vrai, soi-dit en passant. Siffla-t-elle en se redressant et croisa ses bras.

\- Effectivement, tu n'es pas Ryōta. Admit Akashi avec un léger sourire, qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier et ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Lui, n'aurait jamais eu l'idiotie de s'opposer ainsi à moi. Déclara-t-il avec une menace à peine voilée.

\- Il est vraiment beau, Monsieur je-suis-absolu. Ironisa Abigaël dans un ricanement sec, le faisant plisser les yeux et perdre son sourire. Tu ne connais pas mon Oni-chan. Assura-t-elle et ce fut à son tour de ne pouvoir déchiffrer son sourire, ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

Akashi plissa les yeux alors qu'elle continuait de sourire, fière de son petit effet. Elle prit place et posa son sac sur la table.

\- Désolée de ce petit contre-temps. S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement auprès de son professeur qui se ressaisit. Alors que le silence de plomb continua, il commença son cours qui ne durerait pas très longtemps au vu des discussions qui s'étaient déroulées pendant cette heure.

Abigaël posa son coude sur la table et sa tête dans sa main, elle ne perdit aucunement son sourire, ravie de l'avoir fait fermer son clapet à celui-là, même si elle savait que le Capitaine de Rakuzan n'était pas du genre à laisser passer de tels provocations. La noiraude pouvait le sentir rien qu'au regard plus qu'irrité dans son dos. Elle n'en avait que faire de ses menaces. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de toute manière ? Il ne ferait pas grand-chose qui pourrait nuire à sa si précieuse réputation, et puis, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire alors il pouvait toujours essayer. Cependant, elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer et de ne pas le prendre au sérieux, il avait l'air un peu psychopathe sur les bords et au vu des regards de craintes et de terreur dans les yeux des étudiants présents, elle serait idiote de ne pas se méfier du Basketteur.

La cadette Kise regarda ensuite autour d'elle avec minutie. C'était une grande classe, très propre et rien qui traînait au sol et cela sentait la fleur d'oranger. Le tableau était propre malgré les traces de craies lorsque Bishō écrivait. Elle observa les élèves et vit certains très concentrés, d'autres qui s'ennuyaient ferme et qui dessinaient ou parlait à voix basse entre-eux. C'est vrai que les cours de philosophie n'était pas vraiment très passionnant, enfin, tout dépendait du sujet abordé évidemment. Elle fronça son sourcil gauche lorsque certains regards se posèrent sur _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ derrière elle, comme s'il allait leur sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Voilà pourquoi elle avait du mal avec le Japon maintenant. Trop de convenance. Trop d'importance aux classes sociaux. Trop de catégories. Il y en avait en Amérique mais ils étaient moins portées sur ce que pensait vraiment les autres, enfin sauf pour certains, surtout les filles qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent et la popularité, mais bref, aucun Pays n'était parfait.

Quant à la disposition des tables, elle était à la cinquième rangée en partant de la porte, donc dernière rangée et à la quatrième table, elle était tout de même bien placé finalement. Elle était près de la fenêtre où elle pouvait voir certains élèves en pause, qui lisaient ou faisaient leurs cours. D'autres qui entraient pour leur deuxième heure. Encore d'autres qui se faisaient des parties de foot ou de Basket, ce qui lui donna immédiatement envie de jouer. Ses pieds tremblèrent nerveusement à l'idée d'avoir un ballon dans les pieds et ses doigts tapotèrent doucement sur la table, en pensant à une balle orange et noir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait être enfermée entre quatre murs, surtout lorsqu'il faisait un temps comme celui-ci dehors, qui contrastait énormément avec son humeur et la fraîcheur de la classe, le soleil se levait tranquillement.

La plus jeune entrouvrit la fenêtre et la brise matinale lui effleura doucement le visage qui la fit sourire sincèrement et la détendre. Le temps s'annonçait magnifique et elle restait ici avec cet imbécile de _Point Guard_ juste derrière elle. Abigaël soupira et croisa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus, tentant d'ignorer ce regard incandescent dans son dos. Elle a dû vraiment l'agacer. Pas grave, cela ne lui changeait pas de d'habitude en y réfléchissant. Ryō-chan n'allait pas vraiment apprécier, quoi que, ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait lui faire du tord après tout.

Il était Absolu. Il était l'Empereur, craint et respecté. Quiconque le défierait s'en souviendrait pendant très longtemps. Personne ne le regardait dans les yeux. Personne ne le défiait. Personne ne le prenait de haut. Aucune personne n'avait jamais osé le provoquer ainsi, continuer à s'opposer à lui. Tout le monde le savait. Mais elle, elle l'avait fait. Devant son Coach, devant ses joueurs, devant son professeur, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Personne ne lui parler ainsi sans en payer les conséquences.

Il était Akashi Seijūrō alors elle se trompait. Il connaissait Ryōta. Il savait quel genre de personne il était. Il connaissait tous de tout le monde et encore plus lorsque cela concernait ses anciens coéquipiers avec qui il a été pendant 4 ans au Collège. Pourtant, elle avait été si sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé qu'il ne connaissait pas son frère. Akashi savait que Ryōta était différent selon les personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui - Haizaki Shōgō par exemple - et qu'il pouvait se montrer très protecteur envers ceux à qui il tenait vraiment. Comme tout le monde, il avait une face cachée, rien qu'il ne pouvait voir, ressentir. Il était l'Empereur. Il se demandait vraiment une chose : Qu'est-ce que son frère lui avait dit à son sujet exactement ? Il faudra qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Ryōta.

Il écouta le professeur jusqu'à qu'il remarque son petit manège. Elle regardait les élèves de la classe et il savait que cela lui faisait étrange de revenir étudier au Japon. Il n'était jamais allé en Amérique mais il était beaucoup renseigné sur le sujet, car en étant l'Empereur, il se devait de tout connaître. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre et ferma les yeux à la brise qu'il sentit, étant derrière elle. La cadette Kise était exactement comme il l'imaginait et que Ryōta en parlait. Elle était direct - trop le concernant - franche et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Ce qui l'horripilait et le surprenait en même temps, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le provoque de cette manière mais la surprise avait fait rapidement place à l'agacement. Elle paierait pour ses affronts, sœur de Ryōta ou non. Elle devait apprendre à rester à sa place et comprendre qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle avait seulement eu de la chance que son Coach et son professeur avaient été là lorsqu'elle l'avait défié, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Un sourire mesquin prit place sur ses lèvres en fixant le dos de la jeune fille qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras. Elle avait beau être Kise Abigaël et qu'il éprouvait tout de même un respect pour qui elle était. Il n'allait pas s'agenouiller devant elle, il était aussi important que la plus jeune. Il était un Akashi, l'une des Familles les plus importantes au Japon. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le vibreur de son téléphone, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien le déranger alors qu'il était au Lycée ? Celui qui le faisait devait avoir une très bonne raison, sinon il ne paierait pas cher de la peau de l'importun. Il sortit discrètement son téléphone de sa veste et leva un sourcil en voyant son destinataire.

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Akashi-cchi.**

 _Salut Akashi-cchi ! :D  
_ _Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger alors que tu es en cours mais il faut vraiment que je te parle de quelque chose. On pourrait se voir si tu es libre ? ^^_

* * *

 **De : Akashi Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** **.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 _Puis-je savoir le sujet de cette discussion qui t'oblige à m'envoyer un message en plein cours ?_

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Akashi-cchi.**

 _C'est pour te parler de ma s_ œur _._

* * *

 **De : Akashi Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** **.**

 **À : Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 _Demain au terrain vers ton Lycée,_ _à 16h. Sois pas en retard._

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Akashi-cchi.**

 _Je ne le serais pas. À_ _demain.  
_ _Bonne journée Akashi-cchi xD_

* * *

Akashi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et rangea son téléphone. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Ryōta lui dirait à propos de sa sœur. Il le connaissait pas ? On verra bien. Il prit soudain attention à ce regard noisette/d'orée qui le fixait avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Bah alors, _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ , ne sais-tu donc pas que les téléphones sont interdits en classe ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme et d'ironie, exagérant son ton Impérial sans avoir idée à qui il parlait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer sèchement que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit dans la salle, suivit de nombreux soupirs de soulagement et de joie. Les Lycéens rangèrent leurs affaires et Abigaël se leva en attrapant la lanière du sien et s'éloigna du Capitaine qui vit rouge, elle étouffa un léger rire à la tête de meurtrier qu'il lui avait lancé. Finalement, c'était amusant de voir ses réactions même s'il l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle arriva près du professeur qui rangeait ses copies, il releva les yeux et lui tendit ses papiers.

\- Tenez, voici les livres que vous pourrez vous procurer à la bibliothèque. Informa le plus âgé en lui tendant les dits-papiers.

\- Et elle se trouve où la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle, soupirant en voyant le nombre de livres.

\- Vous avez une heure de Perm' après, le Président du conseil des élèves vous y conduira et vous fera visiter le Lycée comme il se doit. Répondit tranquillement Bishō, mais elle sentait qu'il était assez tendu.

\- Et c'est qui lui ?

\- C'est moi. Répondit une voix qu'elle entendait beaucoup trop ses derniers temps.

\- Il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre de dispo' ? Demanda directement la chanteuse en regardant son professeur avec un sourire crispé.

\- C'est mon devoir de Président de m'occuper des nouveaux élèves et de les accueillir dans l'enceinte du Lycée. Répliqua sèchement l'Héritier à la place du Prof.

\- C'est vrai que je n'oublierais jamais ton ''si formidable'' accueil, _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_. Ironisa froidement la cadette Kise en le fixant froidement.

\- Je suis désolé Kise-kun mais Akashi-kun est le seul qui ait le droit de vous faire visiter le Lycée et de tout vous expliquer sur le fonctionnement de Rakuzan.

Abigaël grinça des dents et elle fut bien obligée de déclarer forfait, pour cette fois, lorsqu'elle vit les deuxièmes années pénétraient dans la salle. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et prit congé, imaginant mille et une torture à infliger à Haley James-Scott, elle espérait fortement que celle-ci ait écrit son testament. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir avec Akashi et ils se fixèrent sans un mot, puis il se retourna.

\- Suis-moi. Ordonna-t-il impérieusement.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais finalement ? Se borna-t-elle en croisant les bras, il n'allait pas gagner aussi facilement, elle ne recevait pas d'ordre.

\- Si tu veux te perdre à chaque fois pour retrouver les salles, c'est ton problème. Rétorqua le Capitaine en la regardant.

\- Je pourrais toujours demander aux autres. Répliqua la plus jeune.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop de fierté pour demander à qui que ce soit ton chemin. Affirma le Rouge avec un sourire moqueur. Allez viens. Lui dit-il en partant.

Abigaël était sur le cul maintenant. Il ne lui avait pas ordonné mais parler neutrement et elle eu un vrai beugue alors qu'il s'avançait tranquillement dans le long couloir, elle eut encore un instant de blanc puis elle le rattrapa mais resta tout de même derrière. Cela n'était vraiment pas normal qu'il lui parle ainsi, sans aucune animosité, comme disait le proverbe : Il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais elle n'en dit rien.

\- Ici, c'est les salles des dernières années. Informa-t-il en lui montrant deux portes à gauche. Puis, les salles des secondes et là, des premières. Continua-t-il en lui montrant 2 portes à gauche, puis à droite.

Abigaël répondit et hocha simplement la tête, ils passèrent une grande porte coupe-feu qui conduisait à des escaliers, ils les prirent pour monter au deuxième étage. Les escaliers étaient tous simple et montait en escargot et comme le reste, ils étaient impeccable et très bien nettoyés. Ils continuèrent à arpenter les couloirs tandis qu'Akashi expliquait les règles de vie du Lycée et lui indiquait où se trouvait leurs classes principales, ainsi que le Secrétariat, l'accueil et tous les autres trucs administratif, ainsi que pour l'uniforme. Abigaël n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenter de l'écouter - plus ou moins. - Cela n'était vraiment pas trop compliqué à retenir, malgré la grandeur de la bâtisse. Ce qui l'agaçait c'était de ne pas trouver ce qui clochait avec le Rouge, il parlait neutrement ce qui était arrivé que… Jamais. De toutes les fois où ils s'étaient croisés, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des piques mais là, il lui parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Les cours commencent généralement à 8h, sauf si un des professeurs est absent cela va de soi. Il est interdit de sortir de l'enceinte lors des Permissions entre deux cours. Ils finissent généralement à 15h50, voir 17h pour quelques exceptions et c'est là que commence les différents club. 5 minutes de pause dans les cours et 10 entre chaque, c'est pour avoir le temps de s'y rendre. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle vit le panneau qui annonçait la direction de la Bibliothèque. As-tu besoin de savoir autre chose ? Demanda Akashi en se retournant vers elle. Celle-ci failli bien lui rentrer dedans, absorbée dans la contemplation des Jardins dans la cour de derrière.

\- Non, c'est bon. Répondit-elle en le regardant.

\- Ne veux-tu pas savoir pour les entraînements ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme, ce qui la fait se pincer les lèvres. Anguille sous roche. Ils commencent à 16h et jusqu'à 18h. Les Mardi et les Jeudi, ils se terminent à 19h pour le 5 majeurs. Tu les rencontreras tous à l'entraînement de se soir. Informa le plus âgé. La Bibliothèque est là.

\- Merci. Lui dit-elle assez sèchement en le contournant.

Seulement, elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit une main entourait fermement son poignet et elle se tendit lorsque son dos rencontra le mur, mais sans lui faire mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa respiration se coupa en voyant le visage de _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ aussi proche du sien, trop proche. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient encore plus incandescent lorsqu'il la regardait et le masque tomba. Son regard était brûlant et dur. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi certains craignaient le Capitaine, il n'était vraiment pas à sous-estimer. Elle avait l'amère impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre, qu'il pouvait tout savoir d'elle rien que maintenant. Mais malgré ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant, elle ne baissa pas le regard ce qui ne semblait pas lui plaire et ses yeux se rétrécir à sa nouvelle bravade.

\- Personne ne m'a autant poussé à bout que toi… Murmura-t-il en posant sa main droite à côté de la tête de la plus jeune. Comme je t'ai dit, qui que tu sois, je fais payer l'insubordination.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas l'un de tes larbins. Siffla Abigaël, se reprenant à sa voix hautaine et condescendante. Je ne vais pas te lécher les pompes pour être dans tes bonne grâces, ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Tu es une fille très intéressante… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire à lui faire froid dans le dos, en posant son autre main de l'autre côté de la tête de la noiraude.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentie une pointe froide sur sa joue, elle tourna à peine les yeux qu'elle vit une paire de ciseau lui caresser lentement sa peau.

\- Que je vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place. Lui dit-il en faisant glisser doucement le ciseau contre son cou.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer et planquer mon cadavre ? Ironisa-t-elle, même s'il sentait qu'elle était tout de même assez nerveuse, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, très légèrement.

\- C'est une idée, mais finalement… Se stoppa-t-il en faisant glisser le ciseau contre son bras sans appuyer, la faisant encore frissonner à la fraicheur de la lame. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi, je te conseille de bien surveiller tes arrières.

Avant qu'elle ne rétorque quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna d'elle et s'engagea dans le couloir, sous le regard vide de la cadette Kise. Ce type était vraiment un psychopathe et elle prit conscience des paroles de son Oni-chan.

\- _Tu devrais éviter de trop le provoquer. Prévint sérieusement son aîné. Akashi-cchi est l'une des personnes que l'on ne devrait pas se mettre à dos._

Elle comprenait aussi la réaction de Kota-chan et des autres face au Rouge. Effectivement, elle allait vraiment surveiller ses arrières. Les mois s'avéraient très long.

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et que surtout, les personnages sont respectés même si tout dépends du point de vue pour certains, dites-le -moi dans les reviews :-)**

 **Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes que vous croiserez... Je me relis mais bon... Certaines fautes arrivent** **à se faufiler autre part que sous mon regard lol**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite qui devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

 **-** Discussion sérieuse.

 **Bonne journée à tous et toutes,  
** **Xoxo :***


	5. La guerre est déclarée

**Bonsoir ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêtes pour la suite de "Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y-a-t-il vraiment qu'un pas ?"**

 **J'espère que chapitre vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment et une bonne lecture :-) J'ai du moment devant moi alors je suis ravie de ne pas vous laissez trop attendre ;-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **Lys0212 :** _Je crois que je t'ai répondu en message mais je n'en suis pas s_ û _re alors me revoilà ^^  
_ _Je suis ravie que ma fic' te plaise et n'hésite pas_ à _passer sur les autres et me dirent ce que tu en pense, si elles te plaisent ou non ^^  
_ _J'apprécie vraiment que tu aimes Abigaël et j'adore l'écrire ;-) Tu aimes qu'elle le provoque ? Et bien, je crois que tu ne seras pas au bout de tes surprises dans ce chapitre ahah mais je ne dis rien de plus hihi :-P  
_ _Impatiente de lire tes impressions et_ à _bientôt,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël analysait les tranches des livres qui passaient sous son regard, pour trouver ceux dont elle avait besoin pour ses cours. Elle jura mentalement lorsqu'elle passa dans la même allée que précédemment. 3 fois, celle-ci étant la quatrième. Non mais sérieusement, comment une bibliothèque pouvait être aussi grande ? M'enfin, même celles d'Amérique l'étaient mais c'était plus facile avec Bonnie Bennett, son Pivot qui y passait beaucoup de temps et qui la connaissait par cœur. Mais elle connaissait personne qui pourrait lui indiquait où elle pourrait trouver ses manuels. Elle maudit aussi _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan._ Vous parlez d'un Président des élèves tient. Son rôle, son rôle, la bonne blague. Depuis quand les Présidents des élèves laissent les nouveaux se démerdaient dans un endroit aussi immense ? Surtout après le petit speech que lui avait servi ce Capitaine au cheveux rouge. Comment être aimable avec _ça_ alors qu'il était parti et après l'avoir menacée avec une paire de ciseaux en plus ? Définitivement, non. Elle ne pouvait comprendre comment son Oni-chan pouvait apprécier un type de son genre. Il pouvait la menacer autant qu'il voulait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond s'il croyait qu'elle allait fermer sa gueule face à lui. Il la connaissait bien mal. De toute façon, personne ne la connaissait, à l'exception évidemment de Ryō-chan et Kota-chan et quelques uns. Elle se méfiait de lui et dû amèrement s'avouer qu'il lui avait fait un peu peur, mais cela n'avait durée que l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de personnage. Izaya Orihara avait pratiquement la même aura que Seijūrō Akashi. Dangereux. Animal. Imprévisible. Impérieuse, surtout pour le _Point Guard_. Elle soupira pour la énième fois en reconnaissant l'allée qu'elle avait déjà passé une fois.

\- Non, mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! C'est pas une bibliothèque mais un Labyrinthe. Râla-t-elle en faisant demi-tour et passa 3 allées, avant de tourner à droite, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant un livre de Mathématiques sur la première rangée. Ah bah enfin ! Se réjouit-elle.

Abigaël chercha le premier livre de sa liste et décida de prendre seulement ses livres du jour, puis après le dernier de la journée, elle irait chercher les autres. Maths, fait. Anglais, fait. Philo, fait. Sciences, fa…

\- Évidement, ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'y en a pas en hauteur. Marmonna la noiraude en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour chopper le livre. Encore un peu… Souffla-t-elle en sortant le bout de sa langue tout en s'étirant le plus possible.

La cadette Kise soupira en stoppant ses gestes et étudia rapidement la hauteur qui la séparait de ce fichu bouquin. C'était faisable de le prendre en sautant, seulement, le livre était trop serré entre les deux autres et si elle l'attrapait comme ça, elle se retrouverait probablement avec tous les livres s'effondrant sur elle, ou pire, toute l'étagère. Elle n'en serait même pas étonnée quand elle repensait à ces trois mauvais jours. Elle avait la poisse. Elle fit le tour de l'allée du regard et ne vit aucun escabeau, en se concentrant, elle n'avait vu personne ici. Abigaël releva les yeux sur ce livre qui la narguait et se positionna sur la pointe des pieds pour réessayait une dernière fois. Cependant, une main pâle la devança, bras caché par un tissu blanc et bleu. Et celle-ci posa le livre sur ses autres manuels.

\- Mer… Commença-t-elle en se retournant mais se stoppa et se tendit en croisant des yeux vairons, très moqueur. Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en plissant les yeux.

\- Je suis le Président des élèves, cela est mon devoir de t'aider à t'intégrer et te guider.

\- Me guider ? Répéta-t-elle en levant son sourcil. C'est toi qui m'a laissé en plan et m'a laissé me démerder pour trouver ses foutus bouquins. Siffla-t-elle glacialement.

\- Je suis allé prendre les clefs pour aller chercher des DVD pour l'entraînement qui se trouve dans une pièce fermée par sécurité. Tu étais déjà partie lorsque je suis revenu. Sourit-il froidement, mais un brin moqueur qui passait mal pour la jeune fille qui était indignée.

Il était clairement en train de se foutre de sa tête ou c'était juste une impression ? Elle ne croyait pas une seconde à cette histoire de clef. Étant le Président, il aurait dû la prévenir au lieu de partir comme ça la laissant comme une potiche dans le couloir. Quelque chose qu'elle digérait très mal, elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle avait trop galéré dans ce Labyrinthe de livre et le maudit une bonne centaines de fois.

\- Menteur. Cracha-t-elle en le contournant tout en lisant le prochain sur sa liste, qu'elle trouva rapidement toujours suivie du _Point Guard._

Ce dernier n'apprécia mais alors pas du tout cette insulte et répandit son aura qui fit sourire la sœur de Ryōta, bien qu'elle avait ''promis'' à son Oni-chan de bien se tenir, il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Abigaël se figea lorsqu'elle allait attraper son livre de Géographie et que la main d'Akashi se posa brusquement dessus l'en empêchant, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

\- Je suis absolu et non un menteur. Souffla-t-il d'une voix qui lui semblait encore plus polaire. Donc, tu devrais vraiment m'écouter lorsque je te dis de surveiller tes arrières.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Répondit la plus jeune dans un souffle et sèchement.

\- Tu devrais. Incita-t-il ou plutôt, ordonna Akashi en s'éloignant de la basketteuse qui en profita pour tirer son livre et se retourner.

\- J'ai toujours raison donc je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. Déclara-t-il en lui montrant 3 clefs accrochées ensemble, la faisant noircir son regard et serrait ses mains sur ses livres. Et sache une dernière chose… Commença-t-il à ajouter en s'approchant dangereusement de la plus jeune, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer mais qui dû rapidement se stopper à cause de l'étroitesse des allées et son dos rencontra l'étagère. Je gagne toujours alors n'espère pas avoir une chance d'y parvenir avec moi. Prévint-il en posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de la plus jeune.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit-elle, le faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle fit ensuite, elle plongea sa main de libre dans ses cheveux courts et approcha légèrement son visage du sien, elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes et dévia jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Alors que le meilleur gagne car je n'ai jamais perdu non plus contre des gens comme toi. Souffla-t-elle avec provocation.

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle dégagea brusquement le bras du _Point Guard_ et s'éloigna de lui qui resta sans bouger, tentant de comprendre ce que venait de faire la jeune fille, qui soi-disant le détestait et qu'il ne supportait pas non plus. L'avait-elle vraiment encore défié ? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'opposait ainsi à lui, trois fois en moins 2 jours ? Même Daiki ne l'avait jamais tenté n'étant pas assez suicidaire bien que stupide pour avoir déjà voulu protester, lui répondre et refuser d'obéir à ses ordres qui étaient  tous absolus. La sœur de Ryōta Kise était vraiment très intéressante et il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec elle. Que le jeu commence.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste. Bon, elle lui avait encore fait fermer son clapet, mais de cette façon cela ne la réjouissait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû, elle savait que ce n'était que cela n'allait probablement pas durer, sa réjouissance. Elle repensa à ses lèvres proche des siennes, leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient, la douceur de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Pourquoi et comment les gens pouvaient avoir un corps de rêve et possédaient un caractère aussi horripilant ? On ne pouvait pas tout avoir mais c'était du gâchis pour elle. Elle soupira en posant ses regards sur les livres qu'elle tenait. Il s'était vraiment foutu d'elle. Elle était facile l'histoire de ses stupides clefs. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il venait simplement d'arriver lorsqu'il lui avait donné son livre ? Elle fit marcher sa mémoire mais elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir remarqué, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus. Toujours raison ? Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait à lui, ça c'était certain. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens le craignaient que c'était forcément le cas pour d'autres. S'il n'avait pas sa classe sociale si élevée et cette aura impérieuse et effrayante, elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il gagnait toujours ou avait raison tout le temps.

Sa sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans le silence, la faisant légèrement sursauter et elle le sortit. Abigaël sourit en voyant ''Oni-chan", puis grimaça en pensant au Lycéen qu'elle venait de laisser en plan et qui devait pester - mentalement, car ce n'est pas le genre du "Grand" Seijūrō Akashi de râler à haute voix, voyons -. La plus jeune hésita à répondre mais elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait soit l'harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde ou soit, appeler la police pour faire signaler sa disparition puis elle se rappela qu'il était au Lycée.

\- Ryō-chan ? Répondit-elle en ayant pensée au pire après cette constatation.

 _\- IMOTOOOO-CCHIIIIII. Cria son aîné dans son oreille, l'obligeant à éloigner son portable de son visage. En tout cas, il avait l'air d'aller, trop bien d'ailleurs._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne dois pas être en cours ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

 _\- J'ai 1 heure de Perm' alors j'en ai profité pour appeler ma Imoto-cchi chérie ! S'extasia joyeusement Kise._

Abigaël imaginait très bien le sourire béat qu'il devait avoir, elle ne put empêcher un sourire plus grand étirait ses lèvres, il lui avait tellement manqué et elle maudit Haley de l'avoir inscrite à Rakuzan et non à Kaijō.

 _\- Comment ça se passe ? Demanda d'ailleurs le Blond._

\- Mieux que je l'aurais cru. Lui dit-elle en se renfrogant. J'aurais quand même préféré être avec toi. Soupira la noiraude.

 _\- Moi aussi Imoto-cchi. Répondit le blond dans un petit soupir de contrariété. Mais on n'aura tout le temps de profiter se soir. Reprit-il avec son enthousiasme légendaire._

\- Et demain. Ajouta la plus jeune avec un sourire.

 _\- En parlant de ça… Commença prudemment le plus âgé avec une certaine prudence, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Je vais avoir un peu de retard et on devra se retrouver un peu plus tard. Avoua-t-il avec réticence ce qu'elle sentit immédiatement._

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as un Shooting ? Questionna amèrement la plus jeune, si cela commençait comme ça…

 _\- Euh… Oui… Et il est très important. Informa le Mannequin._

\- Ryō-chan… Commença la Basketteuse mais…

- _Excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille. Je dois voir mon Sempai. Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il rapidement et il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit._

Abigaël regarda son téléphone avec des yeux vide. Elle rêvait ou son Oni-chan lui avait ouvertement menti ? Elle le connaissait par cœur et même lorsqu'il avait des choses à faire, il ne raccrochait jamais aussi rapidement et sa réponse avait été trop empressée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait cacher pour l'obliger à lui mentir ? La seule raison qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'il avait probablement une copine. Il connaissait sa possessivité excessive et qu'elle n'accepterait jamais une relation, enfin avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle était trop persuadée que cela n'était qu'à cause de sa célébrité et pour l'argent. Les filles vénales étaient partout même si elle ne pouvait pas être pire qu'en Amérique. Elle était peut-être trop protectrice envers lui mais il n'avait vraiment rien à lui envier, étant pareil. Elle tourna à un angle de couloir et percuta quelqu'un qui la fit lâcher ses livres qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

\- Je suis maudite. Grogna-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait bousculé, enfin vu le tournant, elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir à ce grand brun.

\- Excuse-moi. Sourit ce dernier en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Répondit la plus jeune en se baissant à son tour. Tu es celui qui se trouvait au Gymnase quand je suis arrivée ? Questionna la chanteuse en le regardant.

\- C'est exact. Confirma le plus âgé. C'est la première fois que je vois une personne affrontait ainsi Sei-chan. Répondit le brun efféminé en se relevant et tendant les livres, ainsi que quelques feuilles qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur à Abigaël, qui s'était relevée à son tour. Je suis Mibuchi Reo. Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main, qu'elle lui serra avec un léger sourire, ravie de voir une personne qui ne s'inclinait pas.

\- Pas la peine de me présenter. Sourit-elle. Désolé de vous avoir donné cette scène mais je ne supporte pas ce type de personne. Déclara la plus jeune, sans mâcher ses mots.

\- Sei-chan n'est pas si méchant quand on le connait, il n'est pas comme on le pense. Défendit sincèrement Reo.

\- Ah oui ? Il n'est pas imbu de sa personne, arrogant, prétentieux et très légèrement narcissique sur les bords ? Demanda glacialement Abigaël. Ah et il n'est pas du tout du genre à menacer les gens avec une paire de ciseaux quand l'on n'est pas d'accord avec lui ? Ironisa-t-elle en plissant dangereux les yeux.

\- Vous devriez éviter de le provoquer ainsi. Prévint-il sérieusement en perdant son sourire qui s'était crispé à mesure de ses paroles. Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. Bonne journée à vous. Déclara-t-il en s'inclinant poliment et reprenant sa route dans le couloir.

Abigaël soupira. C'est la troisième personne qui lui disait ça et elle en avait marre. Elle n'était jamais du genre à se fier aux apparences mais il y avait des personnes où elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, surtout si c'était son instinct qui s'en mêlait. Elle était du genre à agir et après réfléchir mais elle se fiait toujours à son intuition et cela fonctionnait toujours, à quelques exceptions près. Elle n'était pas comme l'Héritier qui proclamait sans arrêt qu'il avait toujours vrai, car pour elle, personne ne pouvait avoir toujours raison. Alors non, ce n'était pas de la provocation qu'elle faisait, mais disait simplement le fond de sa pensée, à qui cela ne plaise ou pas. Comme elle lui avait dit, c'était hors de question qu'elle lui lèche les baskets. Elle n'était pas une hypocrite comme la plupart des personnes dans ce Lycée. Elle devrait probablement avoir une discussion avec Kota-chan et Ryō-chan, savoir si leurs respects et le fait qu'ils appréciaient le Capitaine, ne soit que mensonge et hypocrisie même si ce n'était pas le genre des deux basketteurs, elle devait en avoir le coeur net, pas que cela changerait son avis mais bon, elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

* * *

 **Deux heures plus tard :**

Abigaël soupira en voyant les menus au Self, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que soupirer et maudire depuis qu'elle était de retour au Japon. Les deux heures qui étaient passées était un calvaire. Dans toutes les classes, elle était devant _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ et elle sentait toujours ses yeux incandescents dans son dos, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas l'envoyer paître, mais elle l'avait assez provoqué pour la journée, alors elle s'était tenue tranquille, pour l'instant. Les cours n'étaient pas très difficile mais c'est vraie qu'elle avait du retard sur les études. Il lui faudrait presque tout revoir pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse vraiment larguer. Elle avait quand même une certaine réputation à tenir, bien que c'était vraiment le cadet de ses préoccupations. La Basketteuse s'en moquait un peu de savoir comment les gens la percevaient. Elle reposa son attention sur les plats devant ses yeux lorsque ce fut à son tour d'être servie. Elle ignora le regard illuminé du "serveur" qui devait se retenir de lui demander quelque chose. Elle soupira de nouveau, rien n'était appétissant comme dans la plupart des réfectoires d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim de toute manière, elle prit simplement une bouteille d'eau et deux bouts de pain sur son plateau et s'éloigna du comptoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec son Oni-chan ? Elle avait beau réfléchir, la raison c'était qu'il avait une copine, c'était la seule de plausible pour qu'il lui mente.

\- Eh Gël ! L'appela soudainement une voix enthousiasme et enfantine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle se tourna dans sa direction et elle se sentit se détendre en voyant son ami d'enfance avec son grand sourire.

\- Hey Kota-chan ! Salua la Basketteuse en s'approchant de sa table avec un sourire ravie.

\- Tu manges avec nous ? Demanda celui-ci sans perdre sa joie et son sourire.

La cadette Kise fronça les sourcils au "nous", elle remarqua un grand brun, à la peau bronzé à la droite du blond devant deux plateaux où se trouvait une cinquantaine de Burger voir plus, qu'il s'empiffrait comme un glouton et comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois, ce qui ne l'étonnait que moyennement car elle en connaissait beaucoup qui pouvaient manger la même chose, elle mangeait beaucoup aussi mais elle ne gagnait jamais lorsqu'ils faisaient ce genre de concours. Le bronzé releva les yeux sur la jeune fille et ses orbes s'illuminèrent en la reconnaissant.

\- Ragrchviegrch… dechrg te rengrccchcontrer… Officiellement… Déclara le bronzé en avalant sa grosse bouchée d'une traîte.

\- Tu es vraiment dégoûtant, tu pourrais faire un effort pour manger proprement au moins une fois dans ta vie. S'éleva une voix indignée à la gauche de Kotarō qu'elle reconnut, Mibuchi Reo, qui regardait le brun avec air plus que dégoûté.

\- Fais pas ta fillette, j'ai besoin de manger pour entretenir mes muscles. Annonça fièrement le bronzé en faisant rouler les mécaniques de ses bras, sous le rire amusé d'Hayama et le sourire en coin d'Abigaël.

\- Tu pourrais au moins te présenter, tu es vraiment un porc. Répliqua toujours aussi indignée la voix claire de Reo.

\- Nebuya Eikichi. Se présenta-t-il rapidement en prenant une grosse bouchée d'un autre de ses Burgers.

\- Il a vraiment aucune manière. Soupira le second noiraud avec exaspération.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Répondit la plus jeune avec amusement en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah ça oui, toi aussi tu as un appétit d'ogresse. Rigola bruyamment le "guépard'' qui se stoppa net quand…

\- Vous êtes bruyants. S'éleva une voix impérieusement froide derrière Abigaël, qui se renfrogna immédiatement.

\- Pas encore lui… Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe imaginaire, assez bas pour que personne l'entende.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas dû échapper au rouge qui lui lança un regard hivernal lorsqu'il s'assit entre Mibuchi et un Lycéen au cheveux gris qui était très silencieux. Elle lui rendit par un sourire hypocrite qui laissait une fausse joie apparaître.

\- Salut Akashi. Salua le bronzé en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche puis en reprendre immédiatement un autre.

\- Akashi ! Salua joyeusement Kota-chan, ce qui ne plut pas à Abigaël et qui en perdit son rictus.

\- Sei-chan. Sourit Reo avec… Tendresse ? Ce qui fit lever un sourcil à la noiraude.

\- _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ , pas ravie de te revoir autre part qu'en classe. Chercha instantanément Abigaël en ne pouvant s'en empêcher, emmenant un malaise autour de la table.

\- Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi froide alors que tu as voulu m'embrasser ? Contrattaqua le Rouge avec un sourire en coin.

Nebuya s'étrangla avec sa bouchée. Kotarō avec sa bouteille d'eau. Laissant en suspension la fourchette du gris près de sa bouche et Reo écarquilla ses yeux noirs.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Cracha Abigaël en serrant ses mains sur le plateau. Je n'ai pas eu envie de t'embrasser et jamais ça ne se produira.

\- Ai-je donc rêvé lorsque tes lèvres ont frôlées les miennes ? Demanda Akashi en se réjouissant de la rougeur des joues de la plus jeune. De colère ou de honte ? Il ne saurait le dire sur le moment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela ferait si c'était le cas ? Demanda subitement la noiraude.

Ébahissant les présents qui se demandaient vraiment ce qui étaient en train de se passer devant leurs yeux. Akashi se fit soudain plus méfiant envers la jeune fille.

\- J'ai eu peut-être tort sur certains points. Avoua subitement Abigaël en posant son plateau sur la table, tout en le regardant en faisant tourner distraitement sa bouteille. Je te dois un minimum de respect, tu es un 'apparemment' un très bon Capitaine. Mon Oni-chan rajoute ''-cchi'' à ton nom et cela n'est jamais pour rien et tu as de bonne note en cours. C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup qui peuvent t'envier. Sourit-elle en dévissant le bouchon de sa bouteille et but une rapide gorgée.

Kotarō eut une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, cela n'était vraiment pas normal qu'Abigaël lui parle de cette voix si douce, pas après toutes les "discussions'' qu'il avait vu entre les deux. Ce n'était pas son genre de retourner sa veste ainsi, ni dans son caractère.

\- Mais je ne suis pas froide… Continua la noiraude en approchant son visage du rouge se faisant tendre les Lycéens autour de la table… Ça, ça l'est…

Et à peine eut-elle prononcée ses mots, qu'elle leva la bouteille au-dessus de la tête du rouge et l'inclina pour renverser le contenu sur Seijūrō, qui tressaillit imperceptiblement à la soudaine fraîcheur de l'eau qui s'insinua partout sur lui. Tous les regards autour d'eux se firent horrifiés lorsqu'ils aperçurent cette scène. Ils eurent la chair de poule à la vision de l'Héritier trempé jusqu'au os et la bouteille maintenant vide, qui roulait entre les doigts de la jeune fille qui arborait un sourire victorieux, même sous le regard plus que furieux et assassin du Lycéen. Nebuya et Reo avaient la mâchoire décrochées et Kotarō était devenu aussi blanc qu'un caché d'aspirine et il sentit tous ses membres tremblotaient de terreur en sentant l'aura monstrueusement dangereuse d'Akashi. Le Gris était tendu comme un arc mais gardait un visage impassif, d'apparence du moins. Certains élèves se retirèrent discrètement du Self en ne voulant pas assister à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Et ben alors ? On croit toujours que j'ai une envie de t'embrasser Monsieur Absolu ? Savais-tu donc ce qui allait se passer ? Demanda innocemment la cadette Kise, une lueur railleuse dans les yeux.

Akashi ferma un instant les siens et se leva lentement, très lentement de sa chaise, faisant arrêter toutes les respirations encore présentes. Le Capitaine ouvrit ses yeux ocres et rouge qui étaient noircis par la vengeance.

\- Tu devrais aller te changer, _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan._ Il ne fait pas très chaud aujourd'hui et cela serait vraiment idiot que tu tombes malade et que l'équipe ne doit se passer de son très ''adorable'' Capitaine. Railla Abigaël en faisant toujours tourner sa bouteille vide, comme pour le narguer et c'était bien le cas.

\- Abigaël arrête. Intima la voix paniquée du "Guépard'', retournant son attention sur son meilleur ami qui avait des gouttes de sueur sur la tempe.

\- Quoi ? Je devais lui montrer ce que c'était vraiment d'être froid. Bouda-t-elle faussement en haussant ses épaules.

La chanteuse sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et qu'elle bascula soudainement sur la table, la faisant faire tomber sa bouteille qui roula sur le sol. Les plateaux se furent repoussés au bord de la table, retenus in-extremis par les étudiants autour de celle-ci avant qu'ils ne se fracassent au sol. Abigaël ferma les yeux et gémit discrètement à la légère douleur et la surprise ressentit lorsque sa tête toucha le bois sous elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença à râler la basketteuse avant de se stopper net en croisant des yeux vairons qui n'avaient plus aucune humanité.

Mais ce qui la fit arrêter de respirer, c'était la proximité qu'elle avait avec ce dernier. Ses yeux la fixaient furieusement et elle sut qu'elle l'avait vraiment poussé à bout et que même si elle voulait - ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait, question de fierté - s'excuser, c'était trop tard. Elle était à moitié allongée sur la table et le haut du corps du Lycéen était sur elle. La cadette de Kise put sentir l'eau qui trempait ses vêtements s'infiltrait dans les siens, la faisant frissonner. Ses cheveux tout aussi trempés que le reste, voir plus, étaient plaqués sur son visage fin et sans aucune trace d'imperfections. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur ses paupières, puis ses joues, certaines passaient sur ses fines lèvres et certaines les contournaient pour arrêter leur course, soit dans son cou à elle ou dans son cou à lui. Ses vêtements mouillés moulaient son corps et elle put sentir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés et ferme sur le sien. Les mains d'Akashi se trouvaient de chaque côté de sa tête et ses jambes étaient entre les siennes et les retenaient contre la table pour l'empêcher de s'évader. De toute façon, elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était bien trop hypnotisée par ses yeux brûlants et si différent de toutes personnes normales, pour pouvoir bouger de cette position.

\- Akashi, s'il te plait. S'éleva la voix d'Hayama qui se leva de sa chaise.

\- Ne te mêles pas de ça, Kotarō. Le stoppa la voix glaçante du _Point Guard_ , aussi froide que le pôle nord _._

 _-_ Sei-chan, tu devrais… Commença prudemment Reo avant de se stopper devant le regard implacable et sévère que lui lançait l'ancien Capitaine de Teikō.

\- Lâche-moi. Ordonna soudainement la plus jeune sous lui, il la regarda de nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres. Siffla Akashi en plissant dangereusement les yeux, répandant encore plus cet aura meurtrier dans le réfectoire. Cela fait ta quatrième provocation en seulement 2 jours et cela ne peut rester impuni… Souffla-t-il en se penchant près de son oreille. Si tu crois me connaître, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes et que je vais t'apprendre les conséquences de tes actes. Prévint-il d'une voix effrayante.

\- Ah ouais ? Et quoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me blesser. Provoqua Abigaël, n'aimant pas utiliser sa réputation mais il se croyait trop tout permis pour laisser passer ça, il n'y avait pas que lui qui était "intouchable".

\- Physiquement. Ajouta-t-il avec un ton qu'elle ne put déchiffrer complètement, la faisant froncer son sourcil gauche.

\- Alors laisse-moi te dire aussi que tu ne me connais pas, je suis plus forte que tu le crois. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Questionna une voix mûre et ferme, faisant sursauter les Lycéens, du moins, ceux qui n'avaient pas pris lâchement la fuite.

\- Ton frère parle beaucoup. Confia-t-il mystérieusement en se retirant de sur la noiraude.

\- Akashi-kun ?

\- Rien d'important, Itana-san. Répondit poliment Akashi en regardant l'un des professeurs de philo' qui avisa suspicieusement Abigaël qui se redressa rapidement et descendit de la table.

\- Tout va bien ? Questionna Itana en passant son regard de la jeune fille au jeune garçon, dégoulinant d'eau.

\- Juste une petite divergence d'opinion. Répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire convainquant.

\- Mouais… Savoir si l'eau est meilleure froide ou glacée. _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ m'a servi de cobaye. Sourit moqueusement et poliment la cadette Kise, récoltant un regard impassible du dit Cobaye, mais elle savait son vraie ressentiment, et surprit du Professeur.

\- Vous devriez aller rapidement vous changer. Il ne fait pas assez chaud pour rester ainsi. Incita Itana en regardant le _Point Guard_.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire mais les Hommes et leur fierté. Rigola doucement la plus jeune avant que le Capitaine n'ai pu répondre, lui lançant un regard neutre mais où se trouvait une lueur de meurtre très visible.

\- Bien. Kise-san, il y a le Coach de l'équipe qui désire vous voir. Informa-t-il avant de déposer son plateau et sortir du Self, faisant reprendre des couleurs au présents.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais y aller toute de suite. Se réjouit Abigaël en attrapant son sac et son plateau, elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Kotarō qui était toujours figé et pâle. À tout à l'heure. Salua la noiraude avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Akashi la regarda partir et se tourna vers les présents dès qu'elle fut hors de sa vue.

\- Quiconque parle de cet incident… Commença l'Empereur d'une voix calme mais autoritaire et pleine de promesse de meurtre. Il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase que des "oui", des "d'accord" ou des "pas de problèmes" retentirent dans la salle.

Akashi hocha sèchement la tête et sortit pour aller se changer. Abigaël Kise ne perdait rien pour attendre. Cette humiliation était de trop et elle en subira les conséquences. Personne ne le regardait de haut. Personne ne le contredisait. Personne ne lui désobéissait. Et personne ne l'humiliait. Elle n'était pas très maligne si le fait qu'elle soit une Basketteuse et Chanteuse connue changera le fait qu'il lui ferait regretter ses nombreuses provocations. Il se fichait de sa réputation, de sa popularité et de sa célébrité. Il était Akashi Seijūrō. Il était absolu et elle comprendrait bientôt ce que cela signifiait. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres, oh que oui qu'il allait lui faire regretter et pas de la façon qu'elle croyait. Qu'il était impatient d'être le lendemain, parce que la sœur de Ryōta lui était peut-être intouchable physiquement mais non moralement, et il savait comment lui faire regretter et surtout, grâce à _qui_. Kise Ryōta. Son frère. Son point faible.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Son sourire ne pouvait quitter son visage, surtout en repensant à la surprise sur le visage de _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ et son envie de meurtre envers elle. Apparemment, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui "résiste" et c'est ça qui l'amusait. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle y avait été un peu fort mais il avait le don pour qu'elle s'emporte ainsi et elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Ryō-chan serait probablement en colère contre elle s'il l'apprenait, mais ce qui était fait était fait.

\- _Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi froide alors que tu as voulu m'embrasser ?_

Elle ? Vouloir l'embrasser ? Elle préférait embrasser son frère tient **(NDA : Petite référence à ma troisième fic' sur KnB xD).** Bon, elle devait bien avouer qu'il était très, très loin d'être désagréable à regarder, comme dirait les Fangirl de Manga : Akashi Seijūrō était un 'Bishōnen' en puissance **(NDA : Petite référence** **à une de mes lectrices, Aominope** **^^)** mais elle n'avait jamais penser à faire ce genre de chose. Seulement, elle perdit son sourire en repensant à la position dans laquelle elle avait été. Soumise. Incapable de s'évader et elle détestait ça, être en position de faiblesse et c'est probablement ce qu'il avait cherché. En tout cas, elle attendait de voir ses fameuses menaces mise à exécution. Elle l'attendrait de pied ferme et il pouvait d'ors et déjà s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la mettre à genoux et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer. Elle posa ses yeux sur le sac qu'elle tenait. Elle faisait officiellement partie du Lycée. Elle était ravie d'avoir eu l'uniforme des gars, elle n'aurait aucunement supporter mettre une jupe. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle avait encore 3 heures de cours, puis son téléphone où se trouvait un message de son Oni-chan.

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À : Imoto-cchi.**

 _Ne m'attends pas se soir, j'ai un Shooting et je rentrerais probablement que demain. On se retrouve à l'appartement à 18h, je te promets que je te réserve ce Week-end :-D  
_ _Je t'aime :3 :-*_

* * *

 **De : Kise Abigaël.**

 **À** **: Oni-chan.**

 _Très bien. Je t'aime aussi et reste en contact._

* * *

 **De : Kise Ry** **ō** **ta.**

 **À** **: Imoto-cchi.**

 _Promis =D_

* * *

La basketteuse soupira en rangeant son téléphone. Elle décida de ne rien demander car de toute manière, elle arriverait à lui tirer les vers du nez, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de patience. En attendant, elle se rendit à ses prochains cours et un mauvais pressentiment la tirailla, mais elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec un certain Lycéen au cheveux rouge, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé au Réfectoire.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre que j'ai apprécié écrire et qui m'a fait peur toute seule xD J'espère qu'il vous aura aussi plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de laisser vos impressions ^^**

 **La guerre est déclarée entre Abigaël et Akashi et à cause de ce qu'il se passe dans celui-ci cela ne sera pas prêt de s'arranger, mais j'aime faire souffrir mes persos' hihi**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ou même si vous voulez voir des choses dedans, je pourrais peut-être les incorporer à l'intérieur si je peux rebondir dessus ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sur "Tous les chemins mènent à eux… Toujours." Alors j'espère vous y voir si elle vous intéresse :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt**  
 **Xoxo :***


	6. Tensions et rencontre sportive

**Bonsoir. Bonsoir ^^ Comment allez-vous ? :-)**

 **Voici la suite de "Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y-a-t-il qu'un pas ?".  
J'ai fait quelques modifications sur les anciens chapitres car on m'a dit qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographe alors j'ai fait une profonde relecture et j'en ai modifié certaines et je me suis demandée comment j'avais fait pour quelques-unes -'... Mais bref, je vais faire en sorte de ne plus en faire et j'espère que cela sera le cas, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche surtout pour les conjugaisons alors j'espère que c'est bon et je m'excuse d'avance si vous en voyez :-$**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^**

 **RenAkashi :** _Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours aussi plaisir que les autres ;-)  
_ _Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre alors je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis dessus :$  
Je suis ravie que cela te plait et ça ne va pas s'arrêter l_ _à_ _ahaha :-P Mais je garde le mystère ;-)  
J'espère que je vais continuer comme ça et je ferais tout pour que tu continues __à apprécier mes écrits :-D Comme j'ai dit plus haut, j'ai fait une relecture et j'ai réécrit les fautes et recherché sur Internet pour certaines et j'ai espoir qu'il y en ait moins dans les chapitres suivants, j'attends ton avis ^^_  
 _Encore merci de me suivre et de les avoir mise dans es favoris, je ferais en sorte de ne pas te décevoir =D J'attends qu'extra-game sorte avec les sous-titres, je suis trop impatiente *-*_  
 _Passe une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée,_  
 _Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kise Ryōta mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas nerveux. Il ne pouvait rester en place et jetait des coups d'œil à sa montre pratiquement toutes les secondes. Plus l'heure avançait, plus il stressait et ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Après tout, il était Kise Ryōta, tout le monde ne pouvait que l'aimer ou presque, mais la plupart du temps - sans se vanter - il attirait les gens par son beau visage enfantin et assez efféminé, ses yeux noisettes foncés qui pouvaient se remplir de fausses larmes avec une extrême facilité, sa bonne humeur contagieuse, son enthousiasme un peu trop débordant, sa joie de vivre, sa façon de relativiser les choses et son grand sourire Colgate. **(NDA : Oui, j'adore cette expressions xD)**

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne marchait pas avec celui à qui il avait donné rendez-vous - Enfin, il avait proposé et _il_ avait décidé comme toujours - Cela pouvait marcher mais que très, très rarement. Cela fonctionnait quand _il_ était de bonne humeur ou que cela pouvait l'arranger. Plus l'heure avançait, plus il angoissait sur la tournure que prendrait leur conversation. Après ce que lui avait raconté son Imoto-cchi sur leur altercation, il doutait vraiment que quoi qu'il disait, il passerait l'éponge. Il était très rancunier et vindicatif et c'était l'un des mieux placé pour le savoir, surtout lorsqu'on le défiait devant tout le monde. Il soupira en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, cela l'étonnait pas qu'il soit en retard. Il ne changerait vraiment jamais, cependant, la tension qui l'habitait ne voulait pas le quitter et augmentait à mesure du temps qui défilait.

\- Ryōta. Salua _sa_ voix si impérieuse et toujours aussi imperturbable.

\- Akashi-cchi ! Salua Kise en se retournant et ne pouvant cacher sa légère frayeur.

Ce dernier n'avait pas si changé. Il était un peu plus grand qu'au Collège mais toujours plus petit que lui. Il s'était beaucoup développé physiquement mais restait moins "imposant" que lui. Ses cheveux rouge, limite rose était mi-long avec sa frange entre ses yeux, d'une couleur tout aussi original que sa chevelure, un œil rouge rubis et le second jaune or/orangé atypique pour un Japonais, avec des yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin, ils étaient toujours aussi beau et hypnotisant mais toujours froid et impassible, il avait toujours cette impression que son ancien Capitaine pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre, ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas. Il était absolu après tout.

\- Que veux-tu me dire concernant ta sœur ? Demanda Akashi sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- T _oujours aussi direct. Pensa Ry_ _ō_ _ta avec un léger sourire, puis il le perdit et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque._ En fait, elle m'a raconté votre altercation à Rakuzan… Commença prudemment le Mannequin.

Le visage du Rouge s'assombrit et Kise su que cela serait beaucoup plus compliqué de défendre son Imoto-cchi qu'il le pensait, mais c'était pour elle alors il n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement, même face à l'Héritier.

\- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Abi-cchi peut être vraiment irritable quand elle est fatiguée et elle agit souvent sans réfléchir. Je sais que ça n'était pas contre toi. Tenta le Mannequin en regardant le Rouge. Puis, elle a passé un très mauvais voyage…

\- Donc, ce n'était pas contre moi lorsqu'elle m'a renversé une bouteille d'eau sur le visage en étant parfaitement reposé et consciente de qui j'étais ? Questionna l'Héritier en plissant les yeux, faisant écarquiller ceux du Blond.

Son Imoto-cchi lui avait vraiment fait ça ? Bon, là, c'était presque mission impossible pour plaider en sa faveur. Abigaël ne changerait jamais. Bien qu'elle savait que son caractère pouvait lui apporter des ennuis et cette fois, cela fallait que ça soit avec celui qu'on ne devait surtout pas se mettre contre soi…

\- Akashi-cchi… Tenta de nouveau le Mannequin.

\- Ryōta. Le coupa l'Empereur, faisant se tendre le Copycat. J'aurais pu passer l'éponge sur notre altercation lorsqu'elle est venue à Rakuzan. Mais cela fait le quatrième affront et ce, en l'espace de 2 jours et je ne peux laisser passer ça et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

\- Je sais… Murmura Kise en baissant un instant les yeux, puis les releva avec cette lueur déterminée qui surpris un instant Akashi. Mais c'est mon Imoto-cchi et je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? Demanda narquoisement le _Point Guard_ , déconseillant le Mannequin de le défier avec son rictus plus qu'effrayant, mais ne démontant pas le Blond pour autant.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Déclara Kise surprenant encore Akashi qui leva un sourcil en perdant son sourire.

\- Même si tu me le promets, elle devra répondre de ses actes. Je ne laisses personne m'humilier comme elle l'a fait, qu'elle soit ta sœur ou non. Mais si vraiment tu tiens ta parole alors je ne lui ferais rien, physiquement. Sourit doucereusement le _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan.

Ryōta n'aimait pas ce sourire, les paroles de son ancien Capitaine ne le rassurait pas, bien qu'il savait que celui-ci tenait toujours ses paroles. Tout cela lui filait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis ravi que tu me dises ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Akashi-cchi ? Demanda nerveusement Kise alors que l'Empereur s'avançait à pas de prédateur.

\- Ne sois pas aussi inquiet, on va bien s'amuser. Lui dit ce dernier avec son sourire qui lui filait la chaire de poule.

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, tout pouvait arriver avec l'Empereur. Le bon comme le pire.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait… Elle soupira en fermant ses livres de cours qu'elle avait rapidement feuilleté pour savoir ce qui l'attendait pour les semaines à venir. Elle croisa les bras derrière sa nuque en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et fixant le plafond. Il n'était que 17h15 et elle en avait marre d'être enfermée. Son Oni-chan ne rentrait que vers 18h et elle s'ennuyait fermement. Elle ne connaissait personne ici sauf Kota-chan mais celui-ci rendait visite à ses grands-parents. Elle ferma un instant les yeux tout en basculant sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise et se balança doucement.

Pourquoi Ryō-chan lui avait menti ? Était-il avec une fille ou était-ce autre chose ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle détestait qu'une fille, quel quelle soit, s'approche de lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas lui dire la vérité. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, il ne l'avait jamais fait et avait toujours été honnête. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours l'être et la confiance était la base de toute relation que cela soit amicale ou familiale. Déjà qu'elle faisait confiance à très peu de personne, alors si son propre Oni-chan se mettait à lui mentir… En qui pouvait-elle avoir confiance ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux en arrêtant de se balancer et porta ses yeux sur la fenêtre où le soleil brillait toujours autant, mais qui contrastait avec son humeur. Si elle aurait été en Amérique, elle serait très probablement en train de s'entraîner ou d'affronter Katherine ou Caroline en one-on-one. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait rappeler que le lendemain, elle avait un rendez-vous Skype avec sa Coach pour discuter des progrès des filles et des entraînements individuels. Elle devra probablement retourner prochainement à Miami et prendre l'avion… Encore… Elle espérait qu'elle aurait plus de chance qu'en arrivant ici.

En repensant à son arrivée, elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir un certain Capitaine aux yeux hétérochromes. Elle soupira de nouveau en recommençant à se basculer d'avant en arrière en posant son bras sur ses yeux. Bien qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit à Kota-chan sur le fait qu'elle ne s'excuserait pas sur ce qu'elle pensait de _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_ , elle admettait qu'elle avait été peut-être un peu fort avec ce dernier avec la bouteille d'eau. Elle était peut-être impulsive, mais jamais autant généralement. Elle ne put se retenir de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passée au réfectoire. Cela devrait être un crime d'avoir d'aussi beau yeux et être un vrai psychopathe en puissance. Bien qu'elle l'avait trempée, elle se souvient de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps et elle le maudissait pour l'avoir mise dans cette position de vulnérabilité, elle détestait se sentir impuissante et faible, surtout face à ce genre de gars. Mais au moins, elle avait eu sa petite vengeance pour l'avoir abandonné en plein milieu du couloir. Elle soupira tout en se souvenant de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son aîné.

 _\- Akashi-cchi est l'une des personnes que l'on ne devrait pas se mettre à dos._

C'était trop tard pour ça, apparemment. Elle l'avait vraiment poussé à bout et elle l'avait très bien senti, cette aura dangereuse autour de lui. C'était trop tard pour les excuses mais même si elle l'aurait voulu, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle avait sa fierté elle aussi.

 _\- Ton frère parle beaucoup._

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit exactement ? En connaissant Ryōta, il avait dû bien exagérer les choses.

 _\- Ma foi, s'il veut se venger qu'il le fasse. Pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

\- Il ne le fera pas. S'éleva soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui réponde dans ses pensées et surtout, qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Abigaël sursauta brusquement et failli s'écrouler de sa chaise mais elle se rattrapa in-extrémiste au bord du bureau, elle souffla pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

\- Espèce de Baka ! Tu as failli me filer une crise cardiaque ! S'exclama la plus jeune en fusillant son aîné du regard, le souffle encore court.

\- Désolé, Imoto-cchi. Sourit Kise en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'es pas ? Demanda la noiraude en fronçant les sourcils à son sourire crispé.

\- Pas vraiment. Admit-il. Surtout depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais renversé une bouteille d'eau sur Akashi-cchi. Continua le Copycat en croisant les bras tout en fronçant son sourcil gauche, perdant son "sourire".

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu… ? Commença la cadette puis, elle se rappela de la phrase qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, bon, elle exagérait un peu mais cela avait été presque le cas. C'était _lui_ ton rencard ? S'irrita Abigaël entre ses dents.

\- "Rencard" ? Répéta le blond avec confusion.

\- Je savais que tu m'avais menti pour ton Shooting, tu es allé le voir pour "plaider" ma cause. Comprit-elle en serrant les poings, elle détestait lorsqu'il baissait la tête ainsi, surtout pour elle.

\- Écoute… Commença le blond en tentant de calmer les choses.

\- Non. Refusa la plus petite. J'en ai marre que tu fasses ça, je m'en fou qu'il m'excuse ou pas.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Avertit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas envi de le connaître ça tombe bien. Répliqua-t-elle durement. Je te répète que je m'en tape de ce qu'il pense de moi ou qu'il veut se venger ou n'importe quoi d'autres. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que tu m'as carrément menti alors non, je ne veux pas t'écouter et j'en ai pas l'intention. Cracha-t-elle en attrapant sa veste et sortit de la chambre.

\- Abi-cchi, attends ! Tenta de retenir l'aîné Kise et pressa le pas pour rattraper sa cadette, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et la porte claqua derrière la basketteuse.

Il se stoppa et soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Vu dans l'état qu'elle était, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il la laisse se calmer seule, sinon ils diraient probablement des mots qu'ils regretteraient. Cela n'allait pas vraiment être évident pour la suite… Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter le "marché" avec Akashi, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il soit moins dur avec elle. Quand elle le découvrira, il espérait que le soulagement l'emporterait sur la colère et probablement une certaine trahison venant de sa part. Kise se rendit dans le salon et s'affala dans le canapé et fixait le plafond d'un regard vide.

 _\- Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que tu m'as carrément menti._

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il savait pourtant l'importance de son Imoto-cchi pour la confiance et l'honnêteté… L'Empereur n'avait même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui faire payer, il le faisait lui-même… Il aurait pu simplement lui dire la vérité, elle l'aurait peut-être prit un peu mieux. Lui-même détestait le mensonge et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il mentait à celle qui était si précieuse pour lui. Le pire ? C'est que cela ne s'arrêtera pas… Pas tant que l'ancien _Point Guard_ de Teikō ne serait pas satisfait mais il l'empêcherait d'aller trop loin. Ce jeu qu'il avait commencé ne devait en aucun cas briser la seule famille qui lui restait et qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci shoota dans une pierre, puis une autre et encore une autre. Comment osait-t-il parler à sa place ? Surtout à _lui_ ? Elle shoota cette fois-ci dans une canette vide qui roula sur la route et se fit écraser par une voiture. Cela faisait des années qu'elle se débrouillait seule, qu'elle se défendait dans ce monde qu'elle aimait qui était le Basket, qui comptait des tas de Basketteurs machos et imbus d'eux-même qui l'avaient sous-estimé. Des types qui la prenaient de haut car c'était une fille et elle leur avait démontré le contraire. C'était grâce à ses efforts qu'elle se faisait dorénavant respecter quoi que les autres en disaient. Alors pourquoi Ryōta persistait à la protéger autant ? Bon, pour ce point, elle ne lui en voulait pas trop étant donné qu'elle était pareil, mais elle n'était pas comme lui.

Abigaël ne pouvait pas voir que le bon dans les gens, elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aussi rapidement à quelqu'un, bien qu'il y avait 2-3 exceptions. C'est cette méfiance qui l'avait aidé à ne pas se faire avoir et être blessée. Puis, la défendre Ok. Mais s'excuser à sa place ? Hors de question. Elle ne retournerait pas sa veste juste parce qu' _Akashi-sama_ faisait flipper tout le monde et que soi-disant, il était  absolu. La phrase de son Oni-chan l'intriguait tout de même. Il ne se vengerait pas ? Juste parce que Ryōta lui avait parlé ? Bizarrement, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Elle l'avait trop provoqué pour qu'il abandonne aussi vite. À moins qu'il avait menti à son Oni-chan mais ce n'était pas non plus son genre, d'après ce que lui-même lui avait dit. Quelque chose clochait mais elle était trop remontée contre son cher Ryō-chan pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau lui mentir ?

Elle soupira en shootant un peu plus fort sur une pierre, qui frappa durement une grille mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Cependant, elle sentit un "projectile" lui foncer dessus et elle tendit la main pour stopper le ballon de Basket, qui continua à tournoyer dans sa main, il s'arrêta puis rebondit ensuite sur le sol et roula sur le côté. Elle fronça son sourcil gauche.

\- Oï désolé, elle m'a échappé. S'excusa une voix rauque, la faisant relever les yeux sur le grand Lycéen semblait-il, aux cheveux rouge et noir avec une aura animal autour de lui.

\- C'est rien. Rassura-t-elle en se baissant pour faire rebondir la balle du bout de ses doigts et la prendre en main, surprenant le plus grand.

\- Mais t'es la sœur de Kise ? Questionna ou plutôt reconnu le rouge sans vraiment attendre de confirmation.

\- Yep. Confirma tout de même la plus jeune en lui lançant sa balle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kagami-kun ? S'éleva soudainement une voix inexpressif.

\- Oï Kuroko ! Mais arrête de faire ça ! Hurla le joueur en sursautant violemment à la soudaine apparition du bleuté, surprenant la plus jeune.

Ne l'avait-il vraiment pas vu alors qu'il était juste à ses côtés ? Quoi que, elle se souvenait de son guide improvisé et la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'elle l'avait évité, de peu puisqu'elle avait été perdu dans sa colère contre _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan_. Cela lui fit se souvenir qu'elle devait avoir une discussion avec son ami d'enfance.

\- Bonjour Kise-kun. Salua ensuite Kuroko en ignorant l'agacement de sa lumière.

\- Tu peux juste m'appeler Abigaël. Signala celle-ci avec un léger soupir.

\- Eh, ne m'ignore pas ! S'énerva derechef Kagami.

\- Pas la peine de crier Kagami-kun, je ne suis pas encore sourd. Lui dit le bleuté sans expression mais elle put sentir son amusement et le sarcasme dans sa voix impassible. Que fais-tu ici, Abigaël-kun ? Demanda ensuite celui-ci en reportant son attention sur la sœur de son ancien coéquipier. Celle-ci soupira en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir rien de plus du bleuté.

\- Rien, je me baladais. Mentit-elle et elle vit à son regard qu'il ne la croyait pas. Bon, je vous laisse. Déclara la plus jeune en se détournant.

\- Oï attends ! L'arrêta soudainement le plus grand, la faisant se retourner. _Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais t'laisser partir alors que tu joues dans la NBA ?_ Demanda Kagami avec un sourire sauvage et déterminé, sans prendre conscience qu'il avait parlé en Anglais. _Et en plus, t'es la sœur de Kise, tu me feras un bon entraînement avant que j'battes ton frère._

Kuroko les regardait assez perplexe mais sans le montrer. Il était assez bon en Anglais mais il y avait des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas trop à traduire, mais il crut saisir l'essentiel. Kagami provoquait la basketteuse connue en one-on-one et il parlait probablement de battre l'aîné des Kise.

 _\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre mon Oni-chan ?_ Demanda Abigaël en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- _Je vaincrais toute la Kisedi no Sedai._ Sourit-il avec une détermination sans faille et une volonté de fer.

\- Là, tu m'intéresse. Sourit-elle avec le même sourire de défi que le Tigre de Seirin en parlant de nouveau en Japonais. Voyons déjà ton niveau avant de pouvoir prétendre que tu puisses battre Ryō-chan.

\- Et laisse-moi voir si ta réputation n'est pas usurpée. Déclara-t-il avec impatience.

Abigaël retira sa veste et la posa sur le banc, près des affaires des deux autres. Le one-on-one débuta doucement, chacun jugea l'autre avec une profonde intensité et très sérieusement. Chacun tenta de passer mais son adversaire lui piquait de nouveau la balle et vice-versa. C'était ici surtout un échauffement pour la plus jeune qui venait d'arriver et qui avait besoin d'un temps pour se chauffer, contrairement au plus âgé qui était bien bouillant.

Kuroko observait les deux joueurs assis sur le banc à l'intérieur du Terrain. Cela était une bonne chose ce petit entraînement pour sa lumière. Il savait qu'Abigaël était comme Aomine-kun. Il avait vu certain de ses matchs en compagnie du plus âgé des Kise et de la Kisedi no Sedai et le premier leur avait beaucoup - énormément - parlé de sa "si précieuse Imoto-cchi". Elle avait eu un ballon de Basket dès l'âge de 4 ans dans les mains et pratiquait ce sport dès qu'elle avait l'âge de rentrer dans un club. Elle possédait le même style de jeu que le basané et avait autant d'expérience que lui. Tout comme l'As de Tōō, elle était la joueuse la plus prometteuse et prodigieuse de sa génération. Était-ce le fait qu'elle vivait en Amérique là où se trouvait des monstres du Parquet qui la rendait tout aussi forte que son ancienne Lumière, ou de ses autres anciens coéquipiers ? Il ne savait pas mais il en aurait très vite la confirmation.

Et en effet, les trois pressentirent que l'affrontement prendrait un nouveau tournant lorsqu'Abigaël fit passer la balle entre les jambes de Kagami, celle-ci fut en l'air et la chanteuse sauta, la balle atterrit droit dans sa paume et elle la claqua dans un magnifique Alley-oop à elle-même, ébahissant les deux autres et le visage inexpressif de Kuroko ne l'était plus autant, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas plus que ça. Kagami était tout simplement bouche-bée et même quand la plus jeune se posa habilement sur ses pieds, sans vaciller une seconde.

\- Wouah, alors ça ! C'était incroyable, sérieux !

\- Si tu me sors "tu fais pourtant même pas 1m60", tu vas voir ce que peut te faire une fille d'1m60. Menaça-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Pas du tout, je n'allais pas dire ça. Se défendit le rouge avec sincérité. J'ai vu un tas de tes Matchs et j'sais de quoi t'es capable mais c'est encore plus impressionnant de le voir en vrai. Sourit-il encore plus.

La Dunkeuse put voir son désir de la vaincre dans ses pupilles rouge, brillantes de cette lueur sauvage et la faisant ressentir cette impatience au fond d'elle qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle avait un bon joueur face à elle.

Leur affrontement et l'intensité du one-on-one augmenta au fur et à mesure. Le plaisir et la rage de vaincre envahirent rapidement le terrain de Street. Kagami perdait mais il ne retira en aucun cas son sourire. Trop heureux de pouvoir affronter une talentueuse Basketteuse comme la plus jeune. Mais il ne pouvait perdre sans avoir tout donné alors il redoubla d'effort, surprenant grandement Abigaël mais qui se reprit rapidement. Il était très doué c'était indéniable, il avait un énorme potentiel et elle ne pouvait le nier, sa puissance de saut augmentait à chaque instant mais…

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Sourit Abigaël lorsqu'il sauta face à elle

Cette dernière lança l'objet des points sur le côté en tournant son corps, la balle passa sous le bras de l'Américain puis elle rebondit sur l'arceau. La noiraude atterrit directement sur ses pieds pour passer à son tour derrière le joueur de Seirin, puis sauta de nouveau.

\- _C'est une blague ?! C'est possible d'être aussi rapide ? S'ébahissa Kagami en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle claqua le ballon dans l'arceau, gagnant le point et remportant le one-on-one._ Encore un ! Réclama immédiatement le plus grand lorsque la plus jeune se retourna. C'était juste un échauffement !

\- "Juste un échauffement" ? Ou juste la frustration d'avoir perdu contre une fille ? Ironisa la sœur Kise.

\- J'm'en fou que tu sois une fille, tant que t'es forte ! Sourit férocement Kagami, faisant lever un sourcil à la plus jeune. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant le regarder avec intensité.

\- J'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vu. Dit-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Je m'en serais souvenu si je t'avais deja croisé. Assura le roux.

\- Kagami-kun vient d'Amérique. Informa soudainement Kuroko qui s'était approché et faisant - encore ! - frôler la crise cardiaque à Kagami.

\- Kuroko… Commença à grogner l'Ailier fort en serrant les poings.

\- D'où en Amérique ? Demanda la basketteuse et chanteuse, calmant un peu le Dunker.

\- Los Angeles. Répondit celui-ci.

Abigaël réfléchit mais elle ne se souvient plus d'où elle aurait pu déjà le voir. Cependant, l'impatience de Kagami la fit rapidement hausser les épaules, elle aurait bien tout le temps d'y réfléchir après. Et ils ne leur fallurent pas longtemps avant de reprendre leur affrontement, sous le regard concentré du petit bleuté qui s'était rassis, les observant encore plus intensément qu'au début.

\- J'suis mort… T'es vraiment la frangine de Kise… Souffla Kagami en s'affalant au sol.

\- Tu connais vraiment mon Oni-chan ? Demanda la plus jeune en reprenant son souffle et s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Juste d'ce que Kuroko m'a dit. Avoua le l'As de Seirin en regardant derrière lui mais ne vit pas le nommée et se rappela qu'il était parti chercher un de ses fameux Milkshake. J'peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il en reposant ses yeux volcans sur Abigaël, qui posa les siens sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Q'est-ce que t'sais de "la Kisedi no Sedai" ? Questionna Kagami avec une lueur d'intense intérêt.

\- Pas grand-chose. Avoua la "Lycéenne", surprenant l'Américain. Juste que c'est des génies du Basket et qu'ils étaient ensemble pendant le Collège et qu'ils se sont séparés au Lycée.

\- Kise ne t'a rien dit d'autres ? T'en as jamais rencontré un seul, enfin avant ? Questionna Kagami.

\- Pourquoi t'es si surpris ? Questionna à son tour Abigaël. C'est très rare que je restes au Japon surtout pour autant de temps. Avoua-t-elle en levant le regard au ciel qui était toujours aussi ensoleillé. Et quand je vois mon Oni-chan, on ne parle jamais vraiment de son passé.

\- Il a pourtant l'air d'être très bavard, surtout pour rien dire. Grogna Kagami en repensant à sa rencontre avec le Copycat, ce qui fit doucement rire la plus jeune. T'as donc rencontré que Kuroko. Dit-il, lançant un blanc sur le terrain.

\- Attends… Quoi ?! S'exclama soudainement Abigaël en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter le "Tigre". Kuroko ?! Celui qu'était là ?

\- Euuh… Ouais… Répondit le Rouge. Tu n'le savais vraiment pas ? Il était connu comme le sixième joueur fantôme dans c'Collège de Teikō. Continua-t-il alors qu'il la vit réfléchir.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya Kuroko. Sixième joueur fantôme. C'était probablement le même procédé qu'en Amérique, sans le fantôme dans la dénomination. Erza était la sixième dans son équipe à elle. La rousse avait bon nombre de fois sauvé un Match difficile lorsqu'elle-même ne pouvait assurer l'affrontement, ou lorsque c'était soit Caroline ou Katherine. Mais si Kuroko était effectivement l'un des membres de la fameuse "Kisedi no Sedai", alors Ryōta lui en avait forcément parlé. Kuro…

\- "Kuroko-cchi". Se remémora-t-elle dans un murmure. Je m'en souviens, il le respecte énormément.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Quoi que, elle avait mis un certain temps avant de se souvenir de l'autre abruti aux cheveux rouge. Mais au moins, le petit bleuté semblait plus humain que le _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan.

\- Je comprends toujours pas comment il peut respecter ce maudit Akashi… Grommela-t-elle ensuite.

\- Akashi ? Répéta Kagami en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Mon ancien Capitaine. Répondit une voix neutre.

Abigaël tourna les yeux et Kagami les leva - et sans surprise. - Ce dernier sauta sur ses jambes sous la peur en jurant véhément contre son ombre, qui le regardait encore plus blasé que d'habitude, énervant davantage le Dunker et la noiraude sourit devant la scène devant ses yeux. Puis, Kagami se calma alors que le fantôme donna un coup de manchette dans ses côtes, le faisant grogner de douleur cette fois et se tenir le ventre.

\- Tu as rencontré, Akashi-kun alors ?

\- J'm'en serais bien passée. Cracha-t-elle alors que son visage s'assombrit, ne surprenant aucunement l'ombre.

\- Il est comment ? Demanda Kagami en la regardant vraiment curieusement.

\- Insupportable mais je suppose que tu ne me parles pas de son caractère. Supposa Abigaël en le regardant et elle le comprit à son regard brûlant et impatient.

\- Tu ne seras pas capable de le battre. Affirma la cadette Kise, surprenant l'ombre cette fois de cette certitude, bien que lui-même le savait mais elle ? Depuis quand le connaissait-elle ?

\- Et comment t'peux en être sûre ? Pas parce que t'as gagné ? Questionna l'As de Seirin en ayant cette aura encore plus sauvage dans son regard.

\- Non. Répondit la noiraude. Avec toi, je savais d'avance que tu ne me battrais pas et je dis pas ça pour me vanter. Expliqua la Basketteuse.

Abigaël se dirigea vers son sac, elle l'ouvrit et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau. Puis, elle repensa à son affrontement contre le joueur de Seirin et ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors du "Match".

\- Tu as un talent inné pour le Basket et je n'vais pas le nier. Reprit-elle après avoir rebouché sa bouteille. J'ai bien senti que si je n'étais pas un minimum sérieuse alors tu pouvais gagner ce one-on-one. Révéla la basketteuse connue faisant sourire Kagami et qui ne surprit qu'à moitié la plus jeune. Akashi possède une forte aura et bien plus que toi et tu es loin de dégager la même, et je ne pourrais pas vraiment l'expliquer. Peut-être que tu pourrais battre Oni-chan mais jamais en one-on-one car à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Akashi et Ryō-chan te vaincraient individuellement et sans aucune difficulté, je connais pas l'avenir et je pourrais pas te dire si t'y arriveras un jour. Finit-elle en se retournant.

\- Ça tombe bien car j'suis pas du genre à abandonner. Sourit férocement Kagami, le faisant ressembler davantage à un Tigre. Je vaincrais cette Kisedi no Sedai de malheur et les feraient redescendre d'leur piédestal.

\- Kagami-kun ne sera pas seul. Intervint sérieusement Kuroko, faisant serrer les poings à Kagami qui avait de nouveau sursauté. Je le ferais devenir n°1 du Japon. Déclara-t-il avec une lueur dans ses yeux Turquoise qui la fit esquisser un sourire.

\- Je serais votre fan n°1 si vous humiliez ce maudit _"Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _-chan"._ Déclara-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Akashi-kun ? Demanda Kuroko.

Avant qu'Abigaël ne puisse répondre, son téléphone sonna et vu l'heure qu'affichait sa montre, cela était probablement son aîné. Elle soupira et le sortit de son sac et fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro Inconnu.

\- Allo ? S'enquit-elle avec prudence.

 _\- Abigaël._

\- Non mais c'est une blague. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Qui t'as donné mon numéro ? Demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant vraiment plus entendre cette voix si condescendante.

\- _Je n'ai besoin de quiconque pour avoir ce que je veux. Répondit-il d'un ton trop ambiguë au goût de la plus jeune._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna-t-elle en tentant de rester calme.

\- _Ryota s'inquiète pour toi. Répondit-il et ce qui la surprit grandement._

 _-_ Et pourquoi c'est pas lui qui m'appel ? Demanda Abigaël même si elle connaissait la réponse.

\- _Il savait que tu refuserais de lui répondre. Confirma Akashi. Et j'en profite pour te rappeler que l'entraînement de demain se termine à 19h._

 _-_ Comment je peux oublier que je dois te supporter 1 heure de plus ? Railla-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- _Tu es vraiment très intéressante. Susurra-t-il, ce qui la fit serrer les poings._

 _-_ C'est… Commença Abigaël avant de se stopper dans sa phrase, elle ferma les yeux et inspira un instant, puis souffla.

Ce n'était pas elle qui s'était dit qu'elle n'était jamais aussi impulsive ? Elle se remémora rapidement sa dispute avec son Oni-chan et celle d'avec le Rakuzan. Si elle l'envoyait encore boulet ainsi, elle ne pouvait dire que c'était à cause du Rouge, car il n'avait rien fait et cela avait étrangement le don de l'agacer encore plus.

\- _"C'est…" ? Intima le Point Guard après un léger silence._

 _\- Mon poing dans ta figure qui est intéressant._ Se retint-elle de dire de justesse. Rien, tu peux effacer mon numéro maintenant. Dit-elle, ou plutôt ordonna la basketteuse.

\- _Non. Répliqua l'Empereur, la faisant plisser les yeux._

 _-_ Quoi "non" ? Demanda Abigaël entre ses dents.

\- _Je n'effacerais pas ton numéro. Répondit le Rouge en articulant bien ses mots et son ton Impérial. J'en aurais besoin si besoin est de te contacter. Expliqua l'Héritier._

\- Tu peux toujours prendre contact avec Ryōta. Rétorqua la noiraude.

\- _Bonne soirée, Abigaël._

 _-_ Hey ! Mais…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que le meneur avait déjà raccroché. Elle regarda son téléphone comme si elle pouvait voir ce que faisait _Seijuro-chan_ à travers le mobile. Il lui avait vraiment raccroché au nez ? Lui ? Le type qui devrait se conduire comme un "gentleman", digne de la famille Akashi ? Enfin, avec elle cela devait être différent vu tout ce qui s'est passé en l'espace de 2 jours. Cependant, bien qu'elle ne supportait sa voix et qu'elle était bien contente de ne plus l'entendre... Était-ce bien Ryōta qu'elle avait entendu derrière l'Empereur ? Son cerveau marcha à toute allure, elle rangea rapidement son téléphone, ferma son sac et le positionna sur son épaule.

\- Abigaël- kun ? S'éleva une voix inexpressive et cette fois, elle sursauta ayant complètement oublié les deux autres qui avaient suivi sa conversation derrière elle.

\- Désolé, faut qu'j'y aille. Informa-t-elle. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. Sourit-elle a Kagami. Et peut-être à bientôt. Salua-t-elle en regardant le Fantôme et en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie avec un signe de main.

\- Oï ! L'interpella Kagami, elle se retourna. J'compte bien avoir ma revanche. Déclara ce dernier avec cette même lueur sauvage et pleine de volonté dans les yeux.

\- Quand tu veux, mais entraîne-toi d'abord. Sourit-elle avec autant d'impatience que le Dunker.

Abigaël sortit du Terrain et courut jusqu'à l'appartement de son Oni-chan. D'ailleurs, elle avait oublié de demander aux Lycéens qu'elle venait de quitter : Pourquoi était-il aussi loin de Tokyo ?

* * *

 **Du côté de l'ombre et la lumière :**

\- Qu'est-ce t'as Kuroko ? Demanda le plus grand en regardant le plus petit qui avait un air bizarre sur le visage, toujours si inexpressif habituellement.

\- Je sais pas, Kagami-kun… Répondit ce dernier en fixant toujours l'endroit où la plus jeune avait disparu. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Avoua le petit bleuté ensuite, surprenant le "Tigre".

\- Comment ça, "tu ne sais pas" ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais.

* * *

 **Bon… Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, enfin surtout de la fin… Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez… Positif ou non, cela aide à s'améliorer après tout ;-) Si vous avez des idées ou autres, laissez-y en MP ou en reviews ^^**

 **La discussion entre Akashi et Kise ?** **Que prévoit donc Akashi pour se venger ? Y parviendra-t-il ? La** **première dispute avec Ry** **ōta** **? L** **a rencontre avec notre cher As de Seirin ? Ce qu'Abigaël pense de lui ?** **Son coup de fil avec notre Empereur ?** **Le pressentiment de Kuroko ?**

 **Que risque-t-il de se passer dans l'avenir entre l'Empereur et l'Impulsive ?** **À** **vos claviers pour vos hypothèses, c'est cool d'avoir des avis surtout lorsqu'ils sont différents ;-)**

 **J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC, surtout pour ce qui est d'Akashi, je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions et je ne sais pas encore qu'elle sera le prochain chapitre qui sortira, si vous en voulez un en priorité, dîtes-le-moi ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée,  
** **Xoxo :***


	7. Notes importante et Reviews

**Bonjour,** **bonjo** **ur** _ **t**_ **out le monde.**

 **Alors je suis désolé mais ceci nest pas un chapitre pour la raison que j'ai un gros problème d'ordinateur et je vous écrit ce paragraphe sur mon téléphone et c'est vraiment pas évidemment... Je ne serais pas quand je pourrais écrire** **la suite malheureusement et le pire c'est que j'ai plein d'imagination et c'est très frustrant et énervant... Je suis vraiment désolé... Mais je vais quand même en profiter pour répondre aux reviews de cette histoire ^^**

 **Encore un grand merci à ceux qui le suive et qui ont mis mes ou cette histoire dans leurs favoris, Xoxo :***

* * *

 **Lys0212** _: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir tes impressions :-)_

 _Alala, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour sa famille ? Mais c'est vrai que là, c'est pas vraiment avec la "bonne" personne lol Mais je n'en dis pas plus :-p_

 _Tu sais le plus ironique ? C'est que j'aime pas vraiment Kagami mais même moi j'arrive à l'apprécier dans mon histoire xD mais je suis ravie que tu l'apprécier dans ma fiction :-D J'espère qu'il te plaira dans la suite ainsi que la vengeance de notre héros Psychopathe à ciseaux ^^_

 _Je suis encore désolé du retard de mon histoire..._

* * *

 **RenAka** **shi** _ **:** Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ^^_

 _J'ai d'autres histoires et c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du retard et là c'est mon ordi qui m'a lâché et je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir écrire les suites..._

 _Pour en revenir à mon histoire, je suis ravie que je t'ai surprise, j'aime surprendre mes lecteurs ;-) Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça car entre Shi-chan et ma petite Abigaël cela ne fait que commencer mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon ça serait pas drôle *rire sadique* Comme tu dis, pauvre Ryota car il ne va pas être épargné... J'aime assez faire souffrir mes personnages, je suis autant sadique que notre cher Empereur hihi :-P_

 _Un des deux va effectivement voir leur relation d'un autre oeil mais ils ont chacun une fierté, surtout Abigaël et je suis ravie de voir que tu la perçois comme ça :-) Elle est comme toi ? Bah elle est comme moi aussi lol Mais bon, tu verras bien dans la suite quand elle sortira ;-) J'adore cette expression lol_

 _Désolé s'il y a des fautes dans ma review, je n'ai pas relu alors j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop... Encore désolé de cette attente..._


	8. Engrenage en marche

**Bonjour, bonjour ^^**

 **Voici le chapitre annonçant mon retour, je suis en repos et je suis contente de pouvoir poster ce chapitre qui est assez court mais c'est pour remettre dans le bain de l'histoire :-) Maintenant, je sais où j'en suis et jusqu'où je veux aller :-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Abigaël arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard près du bâtiment où habitait son aîné. Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit une tête rouge montait à l'intérieur d'une limousine. La voiture démarra et Abigaël regarda la voiture s'éloigner. La noiraude serra les poings. C'était bien la voix de Ryōta qu'elle avait entendu derrière le Lycéen. Le visage de la basketteuse s'assombrit en pensant à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son Onii-chan. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée contre lui, mais elle lui en voulait tout autant de lui avoir menti à propos d'Akashi, surtout pour lui.

Abigaël ferma les yeux et inspira pour tenter de se calmer. Elle les rouvrit et se dirigea devant la porte d'entrée, elle soupira en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas de clefs. Elle s'apprêtait à sonner lorsqu'une jeune femme sortit du bâtiment avec sa fille sans doute. La plus âgée resta un instant devant la plus jeune jusqu'à…

\- Maman ! Maman ! Appela la fillette en tirant la main de sa mère, qui posa ses yeux sur elle. C'est Kise Abigaël ! La grande chanteuse. Sourit-elle grandement avec des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant la ''Lycéenne''.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Sourit-elle ensuite à la _Point Guard_. Ma fille est dingue de vous et vous écoute en boucle depuis qu'elle vous connait. Informa la Maman.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit la noiraude en se baissant à la hauteur de la petite, qui rougit en la voyant s'approcher et qui posa doucement sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Vous savez des fois, je préfère que personne ne me reconnaisse. Avoua-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac d'une main.

\- Cela ne doit pas être évidemment à votre âge d'être aussi célèbre, même si je ne peux le comprendre. Répondit calmement la plus âgée. Abigaël haussa les épaules.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Dit la basketteuse en tendant un album, faisant écarquiller les yeux à la petite.

\- Vrai… Vraiment ?! Demanda timidement la japonaise en regardant la plus grande avec incertitude.

\- Bien sûr. Acquiesça la cadette Kise avec un sourire. Il y a moins de chanson que dans un album classique mais les 6 titres qui s'y trouvent ne sont pas encore sur le marché. Avoua la chanteuse avec un clin d'œil, surprenant davantage la fillette et celle-ci pleura de joie en prenant l'album.

\- Merci infiniment, j'en prendrais très soin. Remercia sincèrement la petite en s'inclinant et serra le disque contre son corps frêle. Merci Kise-san.

\- De rien, j'aime faire plaisir à mes petits fans. Rigola doucement Abigaël en lui relevant la tête et se redressa.

\- Anata, il faut y aller maintenant, on va être en retard. Informa la maman.

La déception se peignit sur le visage de la plus jeune, qui baissa la tête mais la releva lorsque la main d'Abigaël se reposa sur sa tête et la déception disparut pour un sourire de remerciement et de joie intense.

\- On se reverra peut-être quand tu grandiras. Sourit Abigaël avec un clin d'œil.

\- Comptez sur moi. Je deviendrais comme vous. Déclara-t-elle avec plein de détermination.

Après encore quelques petites minutes et des remerciements de la jeune femme et de la fillette, les deux dernières partirent et Abigaël les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire. Cette enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait eu le même regard qu'elle lorsqu'elle-même regardait sa mère jouait au Basket, que cela soit en match ou en entraînement. Ou même son père lorsqu'il composait un morceau pour son aîné et elle quand ils étaient enfant.

En pensant au plus âgé, elle soupira de nouveau et pénétra dans la bâtisse, puis dans l'ascenseur. Par où devait-elle commencer ? S'excuser ? Attendre des explications ? Se disputer ? Cette dernière option était la moins envisageable pour elle. Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle ne voulait absolument pas se disputer encore avec Ryō-chan, surtout pas à cause de _lui_. Cependant, il lui avait quand même menti. Elle savait pourquoi et c'était tout à fait dans le caractère de son Onii-chan, mais… Le ding de l'ascenseur la sortit de son combat intérieur un court instant. Elle avait bien évidemment sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait pu l'en empêcher. Ils étaient tout aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Abigaël soupira lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte qui la séparait de Ryōta.

La basketteuse souffla et entra dans l'appartement, des pas précipités retentirent et le blond apparu à l'entrée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le mannequin se jeta sur elle avec ses fameuses larmes aux yeux.

\- IMOTOOO-CCHIIII ! JE ME SUIIIS INQUIÉTÉÉÉ ! Pleurnicha Ryōta mais elle sentit à sa voix que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, surtout peut-être après l'appel de _Seijūrō-chan_ et elle s'en voulait.

\- Je suis plus une gamine, j'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. Soupira la noiraude alors que le plus vieux s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Mais tu restes mon Imoto-cchii. Répliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

\- J'ai vu Akashi. Avoua Abigaël, faisant se tendre derechef le Mannequin.

\- Vous… Commença-t-il prudemment.

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Il rentrait dans _sa_ si merveilleuse limousine. Railla la chanteuse. La prochaine fois appel-moi et file pas mon numéro à n'importe qui. Réprimanda tranquillement la noiraude en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

Ryōta ne répondit rien, il la suivit et s'installa au bar et observa sa sœur se préparer une tasse de café, un silence loin d'être confortant s'installa dans la pièce. L'aîné ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la réaction de sa sœur. Il s'attendait vraiment à qu'elle l'enverrait boulet, qu'une dispute éclaterait mais elle ne semblait ni en colère mais ni trop calme non plus. Il connaissait son Imoto-cchi par cœur mais elle pouvait devenir si imprévisible, serait-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Il s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir menti et s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir à nouveau. Mais si c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir calmer un certain _Point Guard_ alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais serait-il capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? De voir Abigaël souffrir alors qu'il s'était promis que cela n'arrivera pas ? Kise regarda son téléphone mais aucun message du Rouge.

\- Tu connais un certain Kagami Taïga ? Demanda soudainement la plus jeune en se versant du lait dans sa tasse.

\- Comment le connais-tu ? Questionna le Blond avec surprise.

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et on a rapidement fait un match. Expliqua le plus jeune en s'asseyant en face de son frère.

\- Sérieux ? Et il est comment alors ?

\- Il est pas mal. Avoua la noiraude après avoir bu une gorgée. Et pour être honnête, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un joueur d'exception à l'avenir. Avoua Abigaël en regardant Ryō-chan qui arborait un visage sérieux et impatient, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Je vais jouer contre lui la semaine prochaine, il est pas mal, comment ? Questionna le blond.

\- Je pense que c'est à toi d'en juger, mais tu ne devrais pas le prendre à la légère. Répondit la plus jeune. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi rencontré Kuroko Tetsuya. Avoua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Aaaaah Kuroko-cchii, tu le trouves comment ? Demanda le Copycat en reprenant un grand sourire.

\- Mystérieux. Avoua-t-elle en repensant au bleuté, d'ailleurs… Pourquoi tout le monde semble surpris qu'il soit là à chaque fois ? Questionna Abigaël et son aîné éclata d'un rire franc. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda la plus jeune, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu peux le voir. Répondit-il en se calmant. Kuroko-cchi a une faible présence et c'est pour ça qu'il était considéré comme notre joueur fantôme au Collège. Le pire c'est qu'il ne le fait même pas exprès. Sourit-il en se souvenant de l'époque de Teikō.

Abigaël comprenait mieux se ressentiment concernant le Lycéen. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et elle était surprise qu'il soit un joueur de Basket. Il n'avait pas du tout la même aura que Taïga ou son Onii-chan, voire pas du tout et sa curiosité fut vite piqué au vif. Elle devait absolument le revoir et faire un match contre lui.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est pas la peine d'y penser. S'éleva la voix préventive du Copycat.

\- Hein ?

\- Physiquement, Kuroko-cchi est très loin d'avoir mon niveau ou celui de Kagami. Il est beaucoup plus spécialisé dans les passes grâce à son invisibilité.

\- Dommage. Soupira Abigaël en s'appuyant contre sa chaise. Pas grave, si je les revois, cela sera un deux contre un. Se reprit-elle, faisant sourire Ryōta. Sa sœur ne perdait jamais le nord.

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais moins pesant grâce à cette conversation détendu. Leurs pensées étaient aussi plus calme. Alors ainsi son Imoto-cchi avait aussi rencontré Kuroko-cchi et Kagami ? C'était intéressant bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose. Il se fier toujours à ce qu'elle disait, son intuition ne la trompant que très rarement, mais il ne perdrait pas face à Seirin, surtout pas si sa sœur restait pour assister au Match, c'était hors de question que cela se produise. Peu importe à quel point il était doué, il battrait cet Américain et son ancien tuteur, ainsi que ses tous ses anciens coéquipiers.

\- Abi-cchi… Commença le Lycéen en rompant ce silence, elle leva les yeux sur lui et à son regard, elle connaissait le prochain sujet de conversation. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti… Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi alors que ça faisait des mois que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Tu sais, Akashi-cchi n'est pas si méchant quand on le connait, il est juste...

\- C'est bon. L'interrompit sa cadette et il releva les yeux. Abigaël croisa les bras et détourna les yeux de son ainé. Je… Je suis peut-être allée un peu trop loin avec la bouteille… Continua-t-elle et il vit ses doigts se serrer, la preuve qu'elle prenait vraiment sur elle. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans le fait que t'es allé le voir… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir, il me faudra un peu de temps pour vraiment te pardonner. Reprocha Abigaël en le regardant.

\- Je sais et je le regrette. Avoua-t-il avec sincérité. Mais il faudrait que…

\- Je n'irais pas m'excuser auprès de _lui_. Le coupa directement la basketteuse. J'ai peut-être mes torts mais lui aussi. Continua-t-elle en le voyant vouloir protester. Je déteste les gens comme lui qui regardent les gens de haut parce qu'ils sont bien placés dans la société et surtout lorsque c'est grâce à Papa ou Maman. Mais je peux te promettre, ou au moins essayer, de l'éviter le plus possible. Finit-elle en se levant.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais. Soupira Ryōta mais il sourit tout de même.

\- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Annonça-t-elle en déposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Demanda son aîné avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ses yeux.

\- Ce que tu veux. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, puis elle se stoppa soudainement. Dis… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à _Sei_ _jūrō-chan_ pour qu'il ne veuille plus se venger ? Questionna-t-elle et étant de dos, elle ne vit pas le visage de son Onii-chan se crisper.

\- Que c'était juste la fatigue dû à ton voyage et que tu étais irritable quand tu étais fatigué. Mentit à moitié le Mannequin, serrant les poings et maudissant cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Tu lui as rien promis ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant à moitié.

\- Non, tu sais, Akashi-cchi peut-être très compréhensif. Sourit-il en ayant l'air détendu. Abigaël sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Il lui avait menti pour son bien. Elle ne devait pas douter de ses paroles à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Si elle ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à sa propre famille… Abigaël s'arrêta subitement. Elle lui avait promis de rester éloigné de son ancien _Point Guard_ mais cela s'avérerait compliqué parce que sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pris en compte qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et qu'ils se côtoierait aux entraînements. Heureusement pour elle, le Rouge était toujours installé derrière elle, donc au moins, elle ne le voyait pas. La chanteuse soupira en entrant dans la salle de bain. Elle devait faire un effort avec _lui_ , sinon les mois à venir seraient très longs. Elle commença à se déshabiller, puis attrapa son téléphone et son doigt s'arrêta sur le numéro de l'héritier. Elle soupira et se décida à l'enregistrer vu qu'elle était persuadée qu'il n'effacerait pas le sien de toute manière. Elle l'enregistra au nom de ''L'abruti aux cheveux rouge''.

* * *

 **(NDA : Petite dédicace à RenAkashi xD)**

* * *

Elle reposa son mobile et entra dans la cabine. Demain allait être probablement une longue journée, mais elle devrait vraiment prendre sur elle. Cependant, rien ne pouvait se passer comme prévu.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de chapitre qui est une sorte de transition pour comme dit plus haut, mon retour et pour vraiment rentrer dans la suite de l'histoire ^^**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez et les persos' ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement :'(**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les explications entre le frère et la sœur ? Ce qu'Abigaël pense de Kuroko et Kagami ? Une petite idée de la vengeance de notre cher Akashi ? Kise ira-t-il jusqu'au bout ? Abigaël pourra-t-elle tenir sa promesse ?**

 **J'attends vos avis, impressions et théories avec impatience et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que cela soit en positif ou non, ainsi que si vous voulez voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un intégré à l'histoire, je ferais en sorte de vous faire plaisir, si je peux trouver tout de même une cohérence ^^**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Tensions à Rakuzan.

 **Bonne journée à tous,  
Xoxo :***


	9. C'est une blague ?

**Voici enfin le chapitre de ''Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y-a-t-il qu'un pas''. Désolé pour ce retard, mais bon vous connaissez la rengaine, le taffe et une semaine assez compliqué… En tout cas, encore merci de me suivre et de laisser aussi vos avis sur mes histoires ^^ Cela me fait vraiment beaucoup plaisir et me motive à écrire :D**

 **J'espère ce que ce chapitre vous plaira et je suis désolé qu'il soit plus court que le dernier en date, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin, je devais ABSOLUMENT m'arrêtez-là hihi ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :***

 **Lys :** _Re-bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir xD Encore désolé pour ce petit retard sur la publication ^^ J'espère que je m'aurais rattrapé avec celui-ci :-D  
_ _Ah oui oui, je vais m'assurer que cela soit le cas et vous sortir des chapitres digne de ce nom et cela va commencer avec celui-là, enfin, un peu calme tout de même ;-)  
_ _Oui un peu et il faut pas avoir les idées mal placée x'D Mais oui, la vengeance va être sur du long therme et il faudra attendre un peu avant de savoir ce qu'il a préparé, comme la sadique que je suis mouahah :-P  
_ _Ah loin de là, c'est pas dans son caractère lol Quant à Ryō-chan, cala va être tout aussi compliqué pour lui de continuer… Mais je garde le Mystère :-P  
_ _Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis bien que c'est assez calme, pour l'instant ;-)  
_ _Xoxo :*_

 **Biankaskelling :** _Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices ^^  
Oulà, cela serait compliqué qu'elle le change au vu de ses nombreux contacts xD Et puis, avoue que c'est chiant de les remettre tous ensuite lol_

* * *

C'était juste une blague. Une farce énorme. Un poisson d'Avril de très mauvais goût. La journée avait bien commencé et il avait fallu que le Proviseur lui fasse cette annonce. Une annonce qui allait vraiment mettre à mal la promesse faîtes à son Nii-chan. Une annonce qui allait probablement la rendre folle et bonne à interner… Ou à la foutre en prison pour meurtre dans le pire des cas. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait faire passer ça pour un accident. C'est vite arrivé un accident, non ?

Abigaël regarda la maison, ou plutôt devrait-elle dire le château en face d'elle, comme si un chien enragé pouvait l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre, elle sera les poings en repensant au visage du Proviseur.

* * *

 **Une journée plus tôt :**

Rakuzan. Le lycée le plus prestigieux et le plus cher du Japon. Là où se trouvait l'élite de l'élite. Des gosses de riches. Des fils à papa et maman. En gros ? Le genre de personne qu'elle détestait à l'exception de son meilleur ami : Kotarō Hayama. Elle avait stoppé de maudire Haley, une promesse était une promesse et elle ne pouvait revenir dessus, même si techniquement, c'était sa coach qu'il l'avait faites et non elle. S'il n'y aurait pas eu son aîné et Kota-chan, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait pris la poudre d'escampette et puis premièrement, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de revenir au Japon.

Abigaël soupira en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux ébène. C'était pour quelques mois rien de plus, elle suivrait simplement les cours et les entraînements, rentrerait passer des bonnes soirées avec Ryō-chan ou Kota-chan et basta, c'était simple, non ? Ignorer royalement tous ceux qu'elle ne supportait pas et ne leur adresserait la parole que lorsque cela serait vraiment nécessaire, c'était pas si compliqué comme programme, si ?

La chanteuse entra dans la classe et salua poliment son professeur. Ce dernier rangeait correctement ses affaires et lui rendit son salut posément. Abigaël se dirigea à sa place en ignorant la tension qui régnait à l'intérieur de la salle et évidemment, elle n'était pas assez idiote pour ignorer le pourquoi du comment. Ses confrontations avec ce cher Akashi Seijūrō. Ce dernier était tranquillement installé à sa place avec ses cahiers ouvert devant lui, les jambes croisées sous la table et les bras sur son torse, il releva les yeux lorsque la basketteuse arriva près de sa table.

\- Je vois que Ryōta, c'est encore une fois inquiété pour rien. Lui dit l'héritier avec un léger sourire en coin.

Abigaël serra les poings autour de son sac à son ton condescendant et hautain, ainsi qu'à son regard qui la détaillé de bas en haut sans aucune gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter celui-là. Heureusement qu'il était installé derrière elle et qu'elle ne le voyait pas, c'était un bien fait pour sa santé mentale.

\- _Au moins, il y a des personnes qui s'inquiètent sincèrement pour moi et pas à cause de ma réputation._ Se retint-elle de répliquer. Ryō-chan s'inquiète toujours pour des choses, ou pour des gens, qui n'en valent pas la peine. Sourit-elle.

Akashi leva un sourcil, ne sachant si cela était sarcastique ou non mais en connaissant la noiraude, c'était certainement le cas. Abigaël s'installa à sa place en gardant un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle se décida à faire comme si l'héritier n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ce qui fut plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et qui fait que la matinée se passa assez vite et tranquillement. À la pause de midi, la basketteuse fut énormément sollicitée par ses nouveaux camarades, mais elle déclina leur invitation de se joindre à eux et s'installa sur le toit pour être tranquille avant la reprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Kota-chan était parti en sortie scolaire avec les autres deuxièmes années et elle se sentait seule, il était son seul point de repère à Rakuzan et le seul qu'elle savait pouvoir supporter dans ce Lycée, ce qui avait le don de la déprimer.

Abigaël soupira lorsque la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit, elle se leva et espérait que cela se passerait comme le matin-même mais apparemment, c'était beaucoup trop demandé. À la fin des cours qui s'étaient passés sans encombre. La cadette Kise fut convoquée par le Proviseur et son instinct la titilla, c'était toujours des mauvaises nouvelles avec les proviseurs, surtout à cause de son mauvais caractère et elle espérait fortement que cela serait l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Elle s'y rendit à reculons en appréhendant la conversation à venir.

Elle arriva devant le bureau et toqua 3 coups à la porte, un ''entrez'' retentit et elle pénétra dans la pièce où elle se figea en voyant une tignasse rouge, assis devant le Proviseur et dos à elle, toujours avec une posture digne de son rang social, ce qui la fit crisser des dents.

\- Kise-san. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Incita le Directeur en montrant la chaise libre à côté de ce cher Président des élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la noiraude en s'asseyant avec réticence, jetant un regard mauvais à Akashi qui resta neutre mais où elle put apercevoir un très léger sourire orner ses lèvres.

\- Je tiens à ce que nous discutions d'un sujet important… Commença le plus âgé en fermant un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

\- Et il y a besoin qu'il soit là ? Questionna-t-elle en tentant de rien laisser transparaître de l'agacement que lui causer le _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan. Ce qui ne fut probablement pas le cas au vu du froncement de sourcil du Directeur.

\- En effet, parce que cela le concerne également. Répondit-il, ce qui la fit lever un sourcil et son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia. Votre Coach et moi avions décidé d'un commun accord que vous pourriez assister au cours de Rakuzan, si vous acceptiez de réaliser un concert au sein de l'établissement et d'assister aux entraînements. Se fut soudain obligé de réexpliquer l'homme, assombrissant la plus jeune. Cependant…

Abigaël fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'interrompit subitement. Le Proviseur se leva et la noiraude jeta un coup d'œil à _Seijūrō-chan_ qui resta stoïque, mais son intuition lui disait qu'il était déjà au courant de ce qui se tramait et qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Encore une fois, ce qui la renfrogna davantage. Dans quoi c'était elle fourrait…

\- Vos résultats des derniers examens ne sont pas extraordinaires, alors que ceux de vos dernières années en Amérique sont plutôt bons. Continua le Directeur en sortant un dossier nommé ''Abigaël Kise'' et le posa devant elle.

\- En même temps, je ne suis pas censée être… Commença à répondre la plus jeune avant de se stopper net. Ne me dîtes pas que…

\- En effet. La coupa le plus vieux. Akashi Seijūrō sera celui qui vous donnera des cours supplémentaires pour que vous rattrapiez les cours du début d'année, Kise-san.

\- Et je suppose que c'est lui que vous avez choisi parce que c'est le Président du conseil des élèves ? Demanda Abigaël avec un sourire crispé.

\- C'est exact. Répondit le Lycéen, la faisant se retourner sur lui et elle lui jeta un regard amer. Qui serais-je pour laisser une élève en difficulté ? Sourit-il avec une provocation non feinte.

\- _Un abruti mais ça changerait pas de d'habitude._ Se retint-elle de répliquer à la dernière seconde. Peut-être que je suis en difficulté, mais je suis certaine que tu as d'autres obligations, _Seijūrō-chan_. Sourit-elle à son tour avec une douceur feinte, lui faisant perdre instantanément son sourire.

\- Akashi-kun est le meilleur élève du Lycée et celui qui est le mieux adapté pour que vous remontiez au niveau. Intervient Miyano en croisant ses doigts sous son menton, avec un regard qui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune objection à émettre.

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée devant chez celui qu'elle détestait le plus au Japon, et pour des cours supplémentaires en plus. Mais à quoi pensait ce Proviseur ? N'était-il pas au courant de leurs confrontations alors que tous les élèves en parlaient ? C'était bien le Japon tiens. Si quelque chose de ce genre se serait passé au States, alors le Directeur aurait choisi immédiatement quelqu'un d'autre. Elle soupira en décidant de faire demi-tour, et puis merde, elle demanderait à Kota-chan ou à Reo, elle se stoppa soudainement en serrant les poings. Mais que faisait-elle ? C'était pas son genre de fuir et surtout pas face à quelqu'un et encore moins face à un type pareil. Elle refit demi-tour et sonna à l'interphone. Elle attendit à peine deux minutes lorsqu'une voix féminine l'invita à se présenter, la faisant regretter de ne pas être partie.

\- C'est Abigaël Kise, j'ai rend… Je dois voir Akashi pour des cours. Informa-t-elle.

\- Je vous fais entrer tout de suite.

À peine qu'elle l'annonça que le grand portail s'ouvrit. Elle s'avança en appréhendant vraiment les 2 heures prévus avec _Seijūrō-chan_ , cela promettait d'être long mais bon, elle l'avait promis…

* * *

 **Flash-back de la veille :**

Kise était sur le canapé à jouer à la console et plus précisément à Shingeki no Kyojin, lorsque sa sœur entra dans l'appartement. Il mit son jeu sur pause et se retourna pour la saluer mais ce stoppa net en voyant la mine sombre de sa cadette. Celle-ci enleva silencieusement ses chaussures, puis les jeta sans douceur et sans regarder où elle les avait balancé. La plus jeune se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre, ignorant le Mannequin qui en fut surpris et plus qu'intrigué. Il se leva et s'y dirigea à son tour et entra prudemment. La basketteuse était allongée sur son lit et fixait le plafond avec toujours cette mine sombre, il détestait la voir aussi contrarié.

\- Imoto-cchi ? Appela-t-il doucement, mais celle-ci ne répondit rien et ne lui lança même pas un regard. Kise fronça son sourcil gauche. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à s'inquiéter.

Abigaël continua à se muet dans le silence et Ryōta s'apprêtait à insister quand elle lui tendit un bout de papier. Il s'avança et le prit, il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que c'était mais cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose.

\- C'est l'adresse d'Akashi. Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe imaginaire.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as ? Demanda-t-il en ne cachant pas sa surprise, puis l'inquiétude le prit et il avait raison.

\- Le Dirlo a eu la très _bonne_ idée de vouloir me faire rattraper tous les cours depuis le début d'année et il m'a refilé _Seijūrō-chan_ car c'est le meilleur élève du bahut et que c'est le Président des élèves. Grommela-t-elle avec amertume.

Le Copycat fut figé de cette annonce. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas et il se demandait si cela ne serait pas encore un coup de son ancien _Point Guard,_ ce qui ne le surprendrait aucunement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait l'air si grave et lui non plus, n'aimait pas ça. Akashi-cchi avait-il autre chose en tête que ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

\- C'est… C'est un mal pour un bien, non ? Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa sœur, qui se redressa brusquement en le regardant.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il y a pleins d'autres élèves qui auraient pu faire l'affaire et pas cet abruti ! Siffla-t-elle. Je sais que je t'ai promis de faire des efforts, mais là…

\- T'y arriveras. L'interrompit Kise avec assurance, elle se pinça les lèvres. Je suis sûr que c'est juste le temps de quelques jours pour que tu rattrapes le niveau. Sourit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Juste… Quelques jours… ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en fixant le mur en face, sans vraiment le voir.

Son Nii-chan était si persuadé que ça ? Personnellement, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Ses cours de rattrapages étaient le meilleur moyen pour l'Héritier de bien se foutre de sa gueule, surtout si elle ne comprenait pas un truc. Le pire, c'est qu'elle devrait lui demandait à lui et ça la répugnait au-delà des mots. Elle avait promis au _Small Forward_ à ses côtés de faire des efforts avec Akashi Seijūrō, mais là, ça serait vraiment trop compliqué en le voyant aussi souvent et aussi près.

\- Akashi-cci n'est pas aussi mauvais… La coupa Ryō-chan de ses pensées.

\- J'ai pas dit qu'il était mauvais, enfin si, mais il est surtout insupportable. Répondit la plus jeune en le regardant. Mais je t'ai promis alors… Soupira-t-elle en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébène en fermant les yeux.

\- Merci Imoto-cchi. Sourit sincèrement le Mannequin. Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis sur lui. Déclara-t-il en tentant de la dissuader, mais aussi pour le convaincre lui-même.

\- Mouais… Grommela-t-elle, pas si sûre de ce qu'il avançait.

La chanteuse voulait se persuader que c'était elle, qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu trop emballé car après tout, c'était pas elle qui disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens sans les connaitre ? Que certaines personnes étaient ce qu'elles étaient à cause de circonstances atténuantes ? Mais quelles autres circonstances pouvaient expliquer le fait que le rouge était hautain avec son air toujours supérieur, si ce n'était qu'à cause de l'argent de ses parents et le reste ? Non, elle ne pouvait se persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose. C'était comme si on essayait de défendre et de trouver des excuses à un meurtrier ou à un pédophile, enfin là, c'est sûre qu'elle partait loin, mais c'était plus ou moins la même chose.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? Demanda son aîné en la voyant s'assombrir, changeant de sujet.

\- Et si on allait au Magi ? C'est moi qui paie. Annonça la plus jeune en se levant et reprenant un sourire qui détendit Ryōta, qui lui rendit.

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Cette soirée avec son Nii-chan avait eu au moins le mérite de l'avoir fait oublier ''L'empereur'' pendant quelques heures. Son sourire avait vraiment le don pour lui faire oublier les mauvais moments, enfin même si le fait qu'il lui avait menti restait en travers de sa gorge... Mais elle en avait fi alors qu'ils s'étaient remémorés le passé Le petit one-on-one avait fini de la détendre et elle s'était endormi sereine et détendu… Jusqu'au lendemain… Et à maintenant…

\- Le jeune maître vous attendait. S'éleva soudainement une voix féminine, la sortant de ses pensées.

Abigaël prit conscience qu'elle était déjà devant la grande porte du manoir, où était une jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Elle était assez jolie, yeux et cheveux ébènes, mince, un peu plus grande qu'elle, elle était assez bien formé mais sans être vulgaire. Sans grande surprise pour la plus jeune, elle portait la tenue traditionnelle de domestique Japonaise et elle connaissait un certain blond qui serait directement tombé sous le charme.

\- _Comme le pervers qu'il est. Pensa-t-elle avec amusement avec un léger sourire en coin._

Cependant, elle tilta au _''Jeune maître''_ et elle était loin de monter dans son estime, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était son job… Et puis, même sans ça, elle et la gente féminine n'étaient pas compatible de base.

\- Très bien. Sourit tout même la basketteuse. La domestique s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer et la noiraude pénétra dans la bâtisse.

Abigaël fut frappé par le vide et la sobriété de l'intérieur, malgré les tableaux accrochés au mur ou les meubles qui devaient coûter la peau des fesses. C'était… Vide… Grand… Sombre… Sans une once de vie… De quoi la faire déprimer. Les rideaux de l'entrée étaient pratiquement tous tirés et il y en avait juste assez pour ne pas être dans le noir complet. _Seijūrō-chan_ vivait vraiment dans ce manoir sinistre où qu'elle avait déjà envie de sortir ? Elle avait juste l'impression d'étouffé et si tout n'était pas si propre ou la jeune femme toujours derrière elle, elle aurait pensé qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent dans cet immense manoir. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahi et un autre sentiment la troubla, mais elle l'effaça tant bien que mal.

\- Je vous conduis près d'Akashi-sama. Annonça poliment la jeune femme et Abigaël hocha distraitement la tête en suivant la domestique.

La cadette Kise ne put s'empêcher de faire le tour du manoir des yeux et surtout, au mur. Il y avait que des célèbres tableaux qui ornaient la tapisserie, elle en reconnaissait certains grâce au peu de cours de littérature qu'elle avait suivi sans s'endormir, mais d'autres, elle n'en avait aucune idée, des bibelots sur les meubles qui devaient aussi coûter une fortune. Ce qui la frappa de nouveau, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de la famille Akashi, pas de dessin ou n'importe quoi qui - si on n'était pas déjà au courant – prouvait que la famille prestigieux qu'était les Akashi y résidait. Ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa famille.

Leur maison avait des photos d'eux partout. Que ce soit des photos de famille. Des dessins, moche ou non. Même des partitions de musique qu'Abigaël s'amusait à créer, étant aussi fan de musique évidemment. Des trophées de concours de Basket. Des photos de concert, de mannequinat de sa mère ou d'elle-même. Leur maison était lumineuse, pleine de vie, surtout grâce aux sourires de son Nii-chan et sa maman, qui contrastait avec la personnalité volcanique de son père et elle-même. Malgré leur réputation, leur argent et tout le reste, leur maison n'était pas très grande mais pas petite pour autant, elle était joviale et jamais ils ne s'étaient ennuyés. Et où, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'aujourd'hui, même avec la maison Mustang alors qu'elle était tout aussi, voir plus grande, à cause de l'immense famille Militaire.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous dire quelque chose ? s'éleva soudainement la voix de la domestique, alors qu'elles longeaient un long couloir, tout aussi ombre que le reste de la bâtisse.

\- Ouais. Marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Déclara la plus âgé sans se retourner et la plus petite n'en fut pas si surprise. Ma petite sœur est une grande fan et elle aimerait vraiment devenir comme vous. Elle s'est mise au chant et à la danse récemment. Avoua-t-elle avec de la fierté dans sa voix, faisant esquisser un sourire à la cadette Kise.

\- J'espère qu'elle y parviendra et qu'elle n'abandonnera pas si cela est vraiment son rêve. Encouragea Abigaël, toujours aussi flattée d'être un modèle pour les plus jeunes, comme sa mère l'avait été pour elle.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Sourit la domestique en s'arrêtant devant une porte et Abigaël se renfrogna derechef en se rappelant où elle était et _qui_ se trouvait derrière cette porte fermée.

\- Vous y voilà. Annonça la plus vieille en approchant sa main de la porte pour frapper et annoncer la basketteuse, mais ce fut mal connaitre la sœur Kise qui entra sans préambule, tendant brusquement la domestique.

\- Jeune maître, je… Commença à s'excuser la domestique de l'intervention brutale de la basketteuse lorsque…

\- Yukino. Laissez. S'éleva la voix froide du _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan, Abigaël fronça les sourcils quand de l'eau retentit à ses oreilles.

\- Bien, jeune maître. S'inclina la dîtes Yukino, bien que le rouge ne pouvait la voir, faisant soupirer Abigaël. Kise-sama, encore ravie de vous avoir rencontrée. Salua ensuite la japonaise en se retirant, fermant les porte derrière elle.

Elle était censée faire quoi là ? Il l'attendait et il prenait sa douche ? Sérieusement ?! Il n'aurait pas pu attendre de faire ses révisions de malheur et la prendre après ? Elle soupira de nouveau et se décida à faire le tour de la chambre. Elle était pratiquement sûre que personne n'avait jamais pénétré dans l'antre du rouge, ou plutôt du démon dirait certains, même si elle se demandait si son Nii-chan était déjà venu ici. Cette chambre était plus rempli que les couloirs et l'entrée.

Un lit deux personnes parfaitement refait au carré. Un bureau où trônait des manuels du Lycée, ainsi que des cahiers, une boite à stylos, des classeurs etc. Cette chambre était immense et parfaitement rangé, rien ne traînait au sol, pas un seul grain de poussière sur les meubles ou autre part, un écran plasma en face du lit, elle remarqua une table basse où se trouvait un plateau de… Elle-ne-savait-quoi, elle s'approcha de la dite table, un jeu d'échec ? Non, c'était pas ça du tout, elle en avait entendu parler mais elle ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. La _Point Guard_ haussa les épaules et s'en détourna, ses yeux se posèrent sur un grand meuble près du bureau et elle s'en approcha. Sans trop grande surprise, il y avait des tonnes de trophées, de baskets mais aussi de championnat de Shogi, Bingo ! C'était ça ce jeux, elle n'était pas étonné qu'il y jouait, il était loin d'être un idiot fini, surtout pour être le meilleur de Rakuzan, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Ses yeux furent soudain attiré par deux photos, elle était surprise qu'il y en ait finalement.

Elle s'approcha et ne put empêcher un sourire attendri en voyant un garçonnet d'à peine 5 ans, assis sur les genoux d'une jeune femme magnifique avec des cheveux rouge écarlate, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour deviner qui était cette femme. Elle lui faisait penser énormément à Erza avec ses cheveux et ce regard lorsqu'elle regardait un membre de sa famille ou ses amis proche, elle, y faisant partie. Le jeune garçon avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et elle fut pris d'un énorme doute quant à son identité. C'était vraiment le même garçon sur la photo que celui qu'elle avait rencontré et qu'elle haïssait ? Il pouvait vraiment avoir un sourire si gentil, innocent et heureux ? Ne pas renvoyer cet image de connard supérieur arrogant, psychotique hautain ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande à son Nii-chan s'il n'avait pas un frère jumeau, cela serait mieux pour son bien mental. Ses yeux noirs et noisette se posèrent sur la deuxième et là, ses doutes furent balayés.

C'était visiblement l'ancienne équipe de Ryō-chan, la fameuse Kiseki no Sedai. Ils avaient l'air tellement soudé et heureux de jouer au Basket, mais qu'est-ce qui avait si changé ? Elle n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son Nii-chan et il faudra vraiment qu'il lui explique tout clairement. Elle repensa à la peine qu'elle avait perçu dans les yeux de Kuroko et dans sa voix, il n'était pas une personne à montrer ses sentiments, mais elle avait bien vu sa tristesse dans ses prunelles turquoise et elle détestait ne pas savoir, elle détestait rester dans la curiosité, ce qui déplaisait fortement à son entourage parfois. Elle reporta son attention sur la photo, ils avaient tous un sourire en fixant l'objectif et même cet abruti aux cheveux rouges, un sourire sans être hautain, supérieur, arrogant ou autre, non, un sourire de fierté suite à leurs victoires, un sourire serein, sincère et heureux.

En fixant le visage du rouge, quelque chose la chiffonna profondément mais elle ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle regarda ensuite les autres joueurs, son Nii-chan avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres en fixant Kuroko et un autre aux cheveux bleu océan qui avait un bras sur les épaules de Kuroko, qui souriaient. Deux autres vraiment grand, un vert qui remontait ses lunettes et un violet qui avait un bâtonnet dans la bouche, ils étaient posté derrière leur coéquipiers et _Seijūrō-chan_ avait un léger sourire.

\- Sais-tu que c'est impoli de fouiner chez les personnes sans autorisation. S'éleva une voix froide mais tout de même gracieuse derrière elle.

\- Je ne fouine pas, vu que c'est devant mes… Commença-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle se stoppa net et son ironie se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle devait peut-être porter des lunettes ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ? _Seijūrō-chan_ n'était pas devant elle, avec qu'une pauvre serviette autour de ses hanches et une enroulée autour de son cou, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle attendait comme une potiche dans sa chambre ? N'avait-il pas eu la merveilleuse idée, lui si intelligent, de s'habiller dans la pièce qui sert justement à ça, non ? Au lieu de se trimballer à poil devant elle et comme si tout était parfaitement normal, qui plus est ? Ce type finirait vraiment par la rendre folle.

 _Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine... c'est l'indifférence..._

* * *

 **Et voilàààà, la sadique est de retour ahahah, alors ? Verdict ? Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excusez s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaisons, pas évidemment de trouver ses propres fautes malheureusement… Je ferais une relecture plus poussés demain avec les idées plus claires ^^  
Petit rappel Yukino est le perso' de Fairy Tail, tout comme Erza et le directeur c'est Miyano Mamoru, qui fait la voix de Gilthunder dans NnT, Kida Masaomi dans Durarara! et Asano dans Assassin Classroom's *-* ^^ Pas très original mais m'en fou hihi, j'aime sa voix ;-) Le reste des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus à l'exception de ma chère Abi' :-)**

 **La petite confrontation en début de cours ? Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'Akashi soit le tuteur d'Abigaël pour des cours de rattrapages ? Comment vont se passer les cours particuliers, chez notre rouge psychopathe qui plus est ? La réaction d'Abi' lorsqu'elle la sut ? La réaction de Ryō-chan ? Sa promesse ?** **La ''visite'' de la maison et ce qu'elle en pense et cette fin ? :-P**

 **Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un prochain qui sera sur ''Tous les chemins mènent à eux… Toujours'' ^^**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	10. Confiance anéanti ? Rencontre houleuse

Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs ''aides aux devoirs'', enfin si l'on pouvait dire ça. Akashi était à côté d'Abigaël et était plongé sur son ordinateur. Quant à celle-ci, elle regardait ses feuilles de maths sans vraiment les voir. Elle repensa à son arrivée et à M. Absolu et surtout, à ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

* * *

 **Quelques minutes auparavant :**

 _Elle se stoppa net et son ironie se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle devait peut-être porter des lunettes ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ? Seijūrō-chan n'était pas devant elle, avec qu'une pauvre serviette autour de ses hanches et une enroulée autour de son cou, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle attendait comme une potiche dans sa chambre ? N'avait-il pas eu la merveilleuse idée, lui si intelligent, de s'habiller dans la pièce qui sert justement à ça, non ? Au lieu de se trimballer à poil devant elle et comme si tout était parfaitement normal, qui plus est ? Ce type finirait vraiment par la rendre folle._

\- Apprécies-tu la vue ? Questionna narquoisement le rouge avec un léger sourire sournois.

\- Tu me dégoûtes. Rétorqua-t-elle, piqué au vif par son air supérieur et satisfait.

\- Tu es vraiment intéressante. Lui répéta-t-il en s'avançant de deux pas, la faisant se tendre. Je te ''dégoûte'' et pourtant tu n'as aucunement détourné le regard. Continua-t-il en ne lâchant pas son sourire moqueur.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Demanda-t-elle, le faisant lever un sourcil. Si j'aurai détourné le regard, tu aurais plus cru que tu pourrais m'intéresser, alors que c'est pas le cas. Comment pourrais-je être intéressé par un type qui n'a aucune décence ? Ricana-t-elle mauvaisement.

Elle se stoppa net lorsque le rouge s'approcha, la forçant à se reculer et s'arrêter à cause de la vitre de l'armoire. Il rapprocha son visage et elle se figea complètement alors qu'il perdit son sourire et son regard rubis/or brilla d'une lueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

\- Me parles-tu vraiment de décence, alors que certains de tes clips en manque cruellement ? Exposa-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire agaçant.

\- As-tu apprécié la vue ? Retourna-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance devant son regard pénétrant, le faisant très légèrement sourire devant sa manœuvre.

Le _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan ne répondit rien et s'éloigna de la noiraude, la laissant perplexe.

\- Je vais m'habiller, tu as besoin de tous tes esprits pour rattraper ton niveau. Lança sarcastiquement l'Hériter en rentrant dans sa salle de bain.

Conclusion : Il l'avait bien fait exprès.

* * *

 **Instant présent :**

Abigaël enragea intérieurement en repensant à leur énième confrontation. Il n'avait pas tort concernant certains de ses clips, mais elle n'était pas à poil non plus contrairement à certaines stars, sans mentionner personne. Ses tenues portaient souvent dans la provocation c'était vraie, mais pas depuis si longtemps et c'était vraiment des tenues qui ne laissaient entrevoir que très légèrement sa peau. Ayant seulement 15 ans, elle avait des interdictions très strict, et puis même sans ça, elle était suivi par des jeunes alors elle restait ''simple'' dans sa manière de susciter des polémiques. Polémique sans vraiment l'être vu qu'elle était toujours autant apprécier. Mais ce qu'il avait insinué lui rester vraiment en travers de la gorge. Elle n'était pas une prostituée et encore moins une fille facile.

Abigaël serra son crayon entre ses doigts à cette pensée. Puis le fait qu'il croyait qu'elle l'intéressait, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête rouge d'abruti pour penser ça ? À quel moment aurait-elle laissé imaginer qu'elle était attirée par lui ? Bon, elle n'était pas de si mauvaise foi pour dire qu'il était un laidron, loin de là, mais c'était tout. Il l'horripilait avec son caractère odieux et méprisable. La cadette Kise ferma les yeux et inspira-expira discrètement pour se calmer. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle rentre dans son jeu. Elle avait bien compris qu'il pouvait être sournois et elle devait pas se laisser avoir. Malgré ce que lui avait dit son Nii-chan, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il lui ait pardonné et qu'il abandonnerait ses vengeances, et cette intuition s'était amplifié lors de cette confrontation plus tôt. Il était tout autant imprévisible qu'Izaya et de ce fait, elle ne baisserait pas sa garde avec _Seijūrō-chan_ , sinon, elle savait qu'elle le regretterait. Elle poussa un soupir et reprit ses exercices qui étaient digne d'une année de sixième. Elle finit 5 minutes plus tard et lui tendit les feuilles sans les regarder, qu'il prit.

\- Enfin, fini. Commenta-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Ferme-là un peu. Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Il effectua un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas et il lui tendit d'autres feuilles qui la fit soupirer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en prenant les feuilles. Encore 1h30. Elle examina les feuilles et fronça les sourcils, ils étaient plus durs que ceux d'avant. Des cahiers atterrirent dans son champ de vision.

\- J'ai eu accès à tes derniers examens et sans mes cours, tu risques de ne pas comprendre vu que tu n'as pas eu ses leçons. Expliqua Akashi avant que Kise ne réponde, la faisant serrer des dents.

\- Tu me crois aussi demeuré pour ne pas y arriver sans ça ? Questionna-t-elle entre ses dents, ne pouvant cacher qu'elle était vexée et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que tu es une fille intelligente, mais pour les cours d'un lycée comme Rakuzan, c'est une erreur de surestimer ses capacités.

\- C'est pas plutôt toi qui me sous-estime ? Grinça-t-elle en le dardant d'un regard noir.

\- Alors montre-le-moi. Provoqua le _Point Guard_ en se détournant de son ordinateur et la défia du regard.

Abigaël émit un ''Tss'' agacé et commença ses exercices alors que l'Héritier se reconcentra sur son ordi, jetant des coups d'œil à la noiraude de temps en temps. Celle-ci était bien décidée à lui démontrer qu'elle pouvait faire ses exercices sans son aide, mais un problème se posa dès les premières lignes. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était demandé. Des fonctions de références ? Mais c'était quoi ce principe ? À quoi ça servait de connaître ça, franchement ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de nombre et trop de lettres et ça s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Seulement, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner et elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir au rouge à ses côtés. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait absolument pas regarder ses cahier et encore moins le lui demander. Elle avait sa fierté quand même. Ce qui n'était pas du tout un cadeau, comme le disait si souvent ses très chère coéquipières.

Abigaël faisait encore des calculs et encore, mais cela tombait jamais juste. Elle grinça des dents en tapotant nerveusement son crayon sur ses feuilles. Elle savait que c'était pas ça, alors elle barra en tentant de pas paraître énervé, avec beaucoup de mal. Les cahiers posaient devant elle, étaient comme pour la narguée.

Kise jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi qui était plongé sérieusement dans son ordi et semblait même l'avoir oublié, puis sur sa montre. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle était sur le même problème. C'était trop. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre sa fierté de côté pour prendre les cahiers, mais des coups à la porte la stoppa dans son geste.

\- Entrez. Ordonna l'Héritier d'une voix distante.

\- Jeune Maître. S'éleva la voix de Yukino qui entra dans la chambre. Votre Père est rentré et désire vous voir. Informa-t-elle avec un sourire poli.

\- Très bien. Répondit-il simplement en se levant et sorti sans un regard pour la noiraude, suivit de Yukino qui s'inclina une dernière fois.

Abigaël soupira en lâchant son crayon. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Ah oui. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Kotarō ne suivait pas le même programme. Akashi était le meilleur de Rakuzan. Il était le Président des élèves. Et le best du best était que le Proviseur avait eu l'accord de sa chère amie et Coach/Manager : Haley James-Scott. Testament. Elle espérait qu'elle avait vraiment fait son testament.

Abigaël soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au cours de _Seijūrō-chan_ , cela l'étonnait à peine que son écriture soit si fine, gracieuse et lisible, contrairement à elle, qui ne soignait pas vraiment la sienne mais qui était quand même compréhensible. Même Ryōta avait une plus belle écriture. Elle le feuilleta et trouva rapidement les cours qui allaient avec les exercices. Elle lut rapidement en lisant ses résumés, elle fronça les sourcils en faisant le va-et-vient entre ses cahiers et ceux du Rouge. Les notes étaient vraiment précises. Mais totalement incompréhensible pour elle. Elle arriva à faire les deux premiers mais le problème qui se posait, c'était qu'elle comprenait même pas ses résultats, ni les explications qu'elle avait écrite, ce qu'elle avait vraiment horreur. C'était logique car elle avait suivi ce que _Seijūrō-chan_ avait marqué, mais pour elle… Elle soupira en essayant de comprendre, elle était obstinée et au contraire de sa fierté, c'était toujours une bonne chose et qu'elle tenait de sa mère et de son Nii-chan.

\- Tu as l'air perplexe ? Questionna une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

\- Je comprends rien à mes résultats… Grommela la noiraude en passant sa main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés. Prise dans ses réflexions, elle ne prit pas conscience à qui elle parlait vraiment, seulement…

\- Veux-tu un coup de main ? Questionna _Seijūrō-chan_ avec un ton condescendant et railleur.

\- Sans façon. Siffla-t-elle en réprimant un sursaut de surprise à sa reprise à la réalité. C'est pas parce que je comprends pas dans l'immédiat que je vais pas y arriver. Continua-t-elle en commençant le troisième.

En y réfléchissant, elle pourrait s'y concentrer tranquillement chez elle. Elle avait juste à trouver les bons résultats pour qu'il lui foute la paix. Alors elle finit rapidement ses exercices et lui tendit les feuilles. Abigaël croisa les bras en attendant le verdict. Cependant, elle avait l'amère impression qu'il prenait tout son temps, elle lui jeta un regard et vit que ses yeux suivaient ses lignes avec attention, aucune émotion sur le visage. Puis…

\- Aucun des résultats n'est bon. Annonça le Rouge d'un ton impassible en regardant la cadette Kise, qui avait déjà froncé des sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes calculs de raisonnement ne sont pas incorrects, mais mal amené ce qui fait que tes résultats sont inexacts. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton expert.

Abigaël soupira et croisa ses bras croisés sur le bureau et laissa retomber sa tête dans un bruit sourd. Très bien, elle arrêtait de nier pourquoi Akashi avait été désigné et pas un autre. Malgré leur différent évident, il n'allait pas laisser tomber. On pouvait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas son rôle au sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, sans lever sa tête, sa voix étouffée par son bras.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté de me donner des cours ? Questionna Abigaël. Et me sors pas que c'est parce que tu es le Président et bla bla. Continua-t-elle en relevant la tête et le regardant. Tu n'es pas le genre à revenir sur tes paroles, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Ryōta m'a expliqué ton voyage et au contraire de ce que tu peux croire, je peux être très compréhensif.

\- Et c'est quand que vous arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ? Interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux, relevant entièrement la tête.

\- Tu ne fais donc pas confiance à ton frère ? Retourna mesquinement le rouge à la noiraude.

\- Là n'est pas la question, je sais exactement de quoi qu'il est capable pour mon bien mais c'est pas normal que tu m'aides et qu'il me dise que tu ne feras rien, sans avoir une contrepartie. Cela fait beaucoup en si peu de temps. _Surtout en te connaissant. Se retint-elle de rajouter._

\- Pourtant c'est le cas. Répondit-il, imperturbable. Ryōta m'a convaincu mais cela n'est pas pour autant que je laisserais passer d'autres affronts. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante, laissant une lueur dangereuse dans ses pupilles félines.

\- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Ce qui me ramène à ma première question : Tu ne fais donc pas confiance à ton frère ?

Abigaël ne répondit rien mais ne baissa pas pour autant le regard. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle en avait une confiance absolue, seulement et bien malgré elle, le mensonge de Ryō-chan ne passait pas et elle n'arrivait pas à passer à travers. De toute façon, au vu de regard de _Seijūrō-chan_ , elle n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre à vive voix et elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui affirmer le contraire, mais il l'a surpris de nouveau.

\- Que tu ne me fasses pas confiance est une chose... Commença-t-il avec un air plus que sérieux et elle roula des yeux pour appuyer ses paroles. Mais en concernant Ryōta, il ne veut que ton bien, ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre. Mais peux-tu vraiment lui en vouloir alors qu'il veut simplement te protéger, quitte à perdre ta confiance ?

La basketteuse le regarda un instant avant que son regard ne se perde sur ses cahiers. Maudit Akashi Seijūrō. Elle le savait très bien. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir la protéger, car elle aurait fait exactement la même chose, mais lui aurait-elle menti ? Non. Elle lui aurait avoué et même s'il n'aurait été pas en accord, elle l'aurait quand même fait. Elle pouvait pardonnée beaucoup de chose, mais le mensonge était impossible.

\- Et si on reprenait ? S'éleva la voix sereine de l'Héritier, et évidemment, ce n'était point une question.

\- Hum. Se résigna la noiraude avec mal.

Et l'aide aux devoirs commença vraiment. Akashi expliqua clairement les cours et Abigaël écoutait sans rien dire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il avait déjà 2 victoires : Ses cahiers et ses explications. C'était impensable qu'elle lui demande de lui répéter et pourtant… Elle ne comprenait toujours pas tout et puis, elle n'était vraiment plus dedans à cause de leur discussion. Akashi dut le remarquer parce qu'il ferma ses cahiers et les livres, surprenant Abigaël qui ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Annonça le rouge.

\- Mais il nous reste… Commença la noiraude en regardant sa montre. 1h… Grimaça-t-elle.

\- En effet. Confirma Akashi. Mais cela ne sert à rien de continuer si tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je t'explique.

\- Ouais… Grommela-t-elle en rangeant ses cahiers.

\- N'oublie pas la réunion pour la préparation de ton concert au Lycée.

\- Je sais.

\- Ni que l'on se revoit dans 2 jours et à la même heure. Ajouta le _Point Guard_.

\- Je suis pas prête de l'oublier. Marmonna la noiraude en se dirigeant à la porte. Pas la peine de me suivre, je sais où est la sortie. Finit-elle en claquant la porte du Rouge.

Akashi s'assit à son bureau, sa chaise tournée face à la porte. Il posa son coude sur le bureau, inclina la tête sur le côté et posa sa joue sur son poing légèrement serré et esquissa un sourire mesquin. Le jeu était en marche et c'était assez facile de dérouter la plus jeune. Cependant, Ryōta n'avait pas été très malin pour avoir menti à sa jeune sœur qui était de nature méfiante, et qui pour elle, la confiance était très importante. Cela l'étonnerait vraiment qu'elle baisse sa garde avant un bon moment… Néanmoins, il pouvait être très patient et cela serait beaucoup plus amusant. La victoire sera d'autant plus belle. Il ferait bien en sorte qu'elle baisse sa garde et il l'achèverait ensuite.

Le Lycéen perdit son sourire. Il devait sérieusement prendre en considération Ryōta. Celui qui était à même de tout gâcher. L'amour pour sa sœur était profond et vu ce qu'il comptait faire… Akashi se leva et se dirigea vers son plateau d'échec* posé sur son lit. Il attrapa le chevalier blanc et le déplaça en face de la reine blanche. Ryōta pourrait tout bonnement abandonner pour la protéger et ne pas perdre la confiance de sa cadette, plus qu'à l'heure actuelle du moins. Et pas que lui. Il attrapa le fou de la même couleur et le posa à la gauche du chevalier. Kotarō. Bien qu'il doutait que ce dernier ne s'en mêle, le blond possessif et protecteur n'était pas à écarter non plus. Et puis la tour qu'il aligna ensuite, à la droite du chevalier. Tetsuya. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il ne devait pas le laisser à l'écart, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

Le _Point Guard_ se recula en observant son plateau. 3 personnes autour d'elle qu'il devait attentivement surveiller. Il briserait Abigaël Kise pour ses humiliations et il laisserait personne se mettre en travers de sa route. Un sourire froid s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce tu manigances encore ? S'éleva une voix derrière lui qui lui fit perdre instantanément son sourire.

\- Que fais-tu ici… Commença-t-il en se retournant et en affichant son regard le plus glacial. Ren ?

\- Pourquoi cette tête Seijū-chan ? Ne puis-je pas rendre visite à mon demi-frère chéri ? Questionna le dit Ren, qui était appuyé nonchalamment à la chambranle de la porte avec un sourire railleur, et en crachant une bouffée de sa cigarette dans la chambre du Rouge, qui plissa le nez à la mauvaise odeur.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas réfléchir avant de parler ? Ce manoir était gigantesque. Il était tellement vide qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à s'orienter. Elle soupira en tournant à un couloir et vit un tableau qu'elle avait déjà passé. Non mais sérieusement ? Il n'était même pas plus grand que le manoir Mustang, si ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus d'où elle était arrivée. Abigaël soupira et se retourna de nouveau et se figea en se retrouvant face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, purement japonais et habillé d'un costume trois pièces, le rendant élégant et ressortant cette aura d'autorité autour de l'Homme. Le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit était : Intimidant. Son visage était impassible et la regardait sans émotion particulière et bizarrement, elle fut rapidement mal à l'aise devant ses yeux noirs insondable et austère. Il n'était pas le père Akashi pour rien.

\- Que faîtes-vous dans cette aile du manoir ? Questionna le Maître des lieux, d'un ton suffisant qu'elle entendait trop ses derniers temps.

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je… Je… Me suis perdu… Répondit-elle avec mal.

Puis, elle maudit légèrement l'éducation qu'elle avait eue de ses parents. Autant le ''non-respect'' de ses aînées de 2 années ou plus, cela passait quand elle ne les supportait pas… Mais avec des adultes...

\- Mon fils ne vous as-t-il pas proposé de vous raccompagner, Kise-kun ? Demanda le plus âgé avec son air impénétrable.

\- Bien évidemment comme tout bon gentleman qui se doit, mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis une fille très débrouillarde et indépendante. Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer la basketteuse avec une fausse politesse flagrante, avec un sourire courtois tout aussi faux.

\- Je vois. Répondit-il avec un sourire froid en la regardant avec insistance.

\- Vous voyez quoi, Akashi-san ? Demanda Abigaël en levant un sourcil, perplexe et perdant son sourire.

\- Vous me faîtes penser à une connaissance. Répondit-il simplement sans plus d'explication.

\- Akashi-sama. Appela soudainement Yukino en arrivant derrière la cadette Kise, obligeant celle-ci à se retourner pour se soustraire de ce regard pesant, il l'incita à continuer d'un regard.

\- _Il_ est ici, _il_ se trouve près du Jeune Maître. Informa la Japonaise d'une voix gracieuse et d'une politesse sincère.

\- Très bien. Yukino, raccompagné Kise-kun. Ordonna Masaomi sans changer un instant le son de sa voix. Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré. Finit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Moi de même, Akashi-san. Retourna-t-elle en se courbant à son tour et il partit en direction opposé au deux jeune fille.

Abigaël fixa le couloir sans fin d'un regard vide. Elle comprenait dorénavant pourquoi Akashi Masaomi était craint et respecté. Il lui faisait vraiment penser au Père Mustang, la carrure en moins. Carrière de Militaire oblige. Mais cette aura autour d'eux forçait vraiment le respect mais contrairement d'avec Hiroshi* Mustang, où elle aurait pu baisser les yeux, bien qu'il l'a détendait à chaque rencontre. Avec le PDG, c'était vraiment un respect mélangé à un sentiment d'antipathie. Ce qui était vraiment contraire à l'ordinaire, parce que c'était les mères avec qui elle avait du mal généralement. Une fille devait se comporter comme une fille et pas comme un homme, ce qui la faisait toujours autant marrer. Heureusement qu'elles étaient pas toutes comme ça, mais la joie d'habiter dans une ville comme LA et dans un quartier assez chic… Les deux Pères de familles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun sinon, elle avait fait un effort pour ne pas paraître grossière même si sur la fin, c'était pas vraiment ça.

\- Veuillez me suivre, Kise-san. Intima le plus âgé en s'engageant dans un couloir.

Un soupir passa inconsciemment ses lèvres. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir dans ce manoir. Elle aurait presque pitié de _Seijūrō-chan_. Presque car il n'avait l'air pas mal loti non plus. Elle repensa soudainement à la photo dans la chambre du rouge. À son sourire. Et ce sentiment qui la tiraillait mais elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui la fit soupirer. Une chose lui échappait et elle savait pas quoi.

\- Dites Yukino ? Commença doucement la noiraude.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Kise-san ? Interrogea la domestique en regardant la plus jeune à ses côtés.

\- Non… Laissez tomber. Se rétracta la basketteuse, elle ne pouvait pas lui poser des questions au risque, elle en était sûre même, qu'elle aille balancer à _Seijūrō-chan_.

Elle pourrait tout aussi bien demander à Ryōta, cependant… Elle ne le pouvait pas mais une personne vint dans son esprit et qui pourrait probablement l'éclairer sur ce qui clochait : Kuroko Tetsuya. Quelqu'un qui connaissait le _Point Guard_ depuis le Collège. Kota-chan était donc à l'écart et le bleuté était le mieux placé. Elle devait avoir son numéro.

\- Voici, Kise-san. S'éleva la voix de Yukino la sortant de ses pensées et remarqua enfin la porte d'entrée.

\- Merci.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Sourit la plus âgé en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Abigaël ne s'inclina pas en ayant assez de ses manières, et sortit de la demeure. Elle inspira profondément et ne remarqua que maintenant la tension dans son corps que lorsque celui-ci se détendit à l'air frais de début de soirée. Les Akashi avaient vraiment le don de la mettre dans des états qui ne lui étaient jamais arrivés auparavant. Jamais, elle n'avait eu autant de mauvaise impression en seulement deux jours pour des même personnes. Le seul qui était l'exception était Izaya qui avait eu l'effet inverse. C'était après qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait se montrer comme un bel enfoiré de première, amenant à des confrontations houleuse entre eux deux. La chanteuse soupira de nouveau en s'éloignant d'un pas distant du manoir.

\- _Combien de fois, j'ai soupiré aujourd'hui ? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant le ciel orangé et quelques étoiles qui apparaissaient._

Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par son téléphone qui sonna de sa poche arrière, elle le sortit et reprit sa marche tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son appelant. Quand on parlait du loup...

\- Orihara. Salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- _Abigaël, Abigaël. Chantonna la voix mielleuse du basketteur à son oreille, la faisant rouler des yeux._

\- Pourquoi tu m'appel à cet heure ? Demanda la noiraude en comptant mentalement le décalage horaire.

\- _J'ai reçu un très ''aimable'' appel d'Haley, elle était furax. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi enjouée._

\- Ça m'étonne pas, mais au moins, tu es vivant. Pouffa Abigaël en s'arrêtant sur le pont et observant la rivière.

\- _Je ne pourrais pas dire autant de toi quand tu rentreras. Ricana joyeusement le brun et elle pouvait très bien imaginer son sourire espiègle, la faisant grommeler dans sa barbe et le faisant encore plus rire. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas déménager en Alaska ? Questionna moqueusement le basketteur._

\- J'avais pensée à l'Egypte. Avoua la cadette Kise en regardant le ciel. Avec les Pyramides tout ça, tout ça.

\- _C'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa. Admit Izaya et elle l'imaginait tourner dans son fauteuil ou regarder les bâtiments de sa chambre. Je viendrais peut-être avec toi, tiens. Réfléchit-il avec un ton si sérieux qu'elle aurait pu le croire, mais…_

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait se supporter sans s'entre-tuer ? Questionna Abigaël en levant un sourcil.

\- _Tu sais très bien les raisons du pourquoi on se prend si souvent la tête. Poursuivit le basketteur et elle sut qu'il était vraiment sérieux._

\- C'est certain que si tu arrêtais ton ''métier'' d'informateur et de manipulateur, nos relations seraient d'autant plus meilleur. Renchérit la sœur Kise avec un ton sarcastique et plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, le faisant soupirer.

\- _Sinon, comment cela se passe au Japon ? Questionna le dit informateur, changeant de sujet et reprenant son ton mielleux._

\- Rien de palpitant. Répondit-elle en reprenant sa marche et fermant sa veste, le vent du froid s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements et la faisant trembloter.

\- _Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Même en étant avec Akashi Seijūrō ? Interrogea innocemment le Japonais, la faisant se stopper net._

\- Mais comment tu… Commença-t-elle avant de se stopper. Ouais, non, laisse tomber. Soupira-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il eut un léger ricanement à travers le mobile. J'ai pas envie d'en parler et je pense même que j'en ai pas besoin. Lui dit-elle avec un ton explicite.

\- _En effet. Confirma le plus âgé. Je dois te laisser les affaires reprennent. Informa-t-il ensuite._

\- Izaya… Commença la noiraude mais…

\- _Évite de trop le provoquer. Avertit-il sérieusement. Bonne soirée, Abigaël. Salua-t-il joyeusement avant de raccrocher._

La basketteuse s'arrêta dans sa marche et regarda son téléphone sans vraiment le voir. Ils fallaient vraiment qu'ils arrêtent tous de lui dire ça, mais surtout… De quoi Izaya était-il au courant exactement ? Savait-il bien plus qu'elle ne croyait ? Que savait-il sur le Rouge ? Comment pouvait-il savoir aussi rapidement pour _Seijūrō-chan_ , alors que cela faisait que 2 jours qu'elle était arrivé? Elle doutait aucunement des facultés et des facilités que le brun avait pour récolter tous types d'informations et dans un délai très court, mais là…

\- Tiens donc. S'éleva une voix loin d'être amicale, la faisant relever les yeux et les plisser. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Deux Japonais se trouvaient devant elle et vu leurs regards de prédateurs, ils ne lui voulaient pas que du bien.

\- Ça serait pas Kise Abigaël ? Se demanda avec amusement le plus grand.

\- Une belle brochette, hein Makoto* ? Enchérit son copain.

\- Et si vous alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Grogna la noiraude, n'étant pas d'humeur à supporter des mecs en chien.

Abigaël se retourna pour partir mais une poigne ferme se referma sur son bras, la faisant dangereusement plisser les yeux en dardant Makoto d'un regard encore plus sombre.

\- Bah alors ? Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas traîner seule. Ricana celui qui semblait le plus vieux, dans la vingtaine probablement.

\- Tu pourrais tomber sur des mauvaises personnes. Rigola ledit Makoto avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Mais que croyaient-ils ces demeurés ? Elles n'avaient besoin de personne pour se protéger.

\- Tu devrais me lâcher. Prévint mauvaisement la ''Lycéenne''.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ? Se moqua Makoto mais une lueur lubrique brilla dans ses yeux noirs.

\- C'est très tentant. Susurra le deuxième en s'approchant à son tour. On n'a pas tous la chance de se faire une célébrité. Continua-t-il avec une lueur aussi obscène dans le regard que son pote.

\- Tsk et vous vous appelez des hommes ? Vous faîtes vraiment pitié les gars. S'éleva une voix blasée et un brin agacé.

Les 3 se retournèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier les fixait d'un regard placide avec une cigarette au bord des lèvres, et les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? Grogna Makoto qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Abigaël. Dégage de là. Siffla-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Et si j'le veux pas ? Provoqua le Japonais avec un sourire narquois en sortant sa main laissant voir une gourmette, pour jeter sa cigarette et s'en rallumer derechef une autre. À deux sur une fille ? Vous avez pas de fierté ?

\- Mais de quoi j'me mêle ? S'emporta la plus jeune, surprenant les présents qui la regardèrent interdit. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait vraiment. Rigola le plus jeune des deux agresseurs avec amusement.

\- Tu sais que je peux faire beaucoup d'autre chose ? Lui dit soudainement Abigaël avec un sourire aguicheur, plaisant au deux Japonais et faisant soulever un sourcil à son ''défenseur''.

Et surprenant tous les présents, Abigaël mit en pratique ce que Roy Mustang lui avait enseigné sur Makoto. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et réussit à se dégager de sa poigne qui s'était desserrée, elle lui retourna le bras et lui donna un coup de pied au genou qui se posa à terre, le faisant grogner de douleur et de honte alors qu'elle le poussa sans forcer dans le dos, le mettant à quatre pattes.

\- Espèce de sa… Commença le pote du délinquant en levant son poing avant d'être stoppé rapidement par le ''défenseur'' de la plus brune.

\- Vraiment aucun respect. Soupira ce dernier en recrachant la fumée au visage du plus petit, qui grimaça sous la mauvaise odeur puis tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

Cependant, le Japonais en face de lui avait de très bons réflexes et il se recula vivement pour éviter le coup et frappa le jeune Homme, qui se fracassa face contre le mur. Il grogna de douleur et se retourna en se tenant son nez saignant, les yeux haineux.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. Siffla-t-il, ses yeux remplis de vengeance.

\- La bonne blague. Ricana narquoisement le plus jeune. Ce n'est pas moi qui s'en prend à une… Quelqu'un qui est seul. Rectifia-t-il en apercevant le regard noir d'Abigaël et effectua un sourire amusé.

Cela ne plut aucunement au Japonais qu'il avait frappé mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il en avait marre de ces deux pseudo-délinquants. Alors il retira sa cigarette aux lèvres et la jeta, puis l'écrasa de sa ranger. Il releva les yeux et ses derniers se noircirent dangereusement, il fit craquer ses poings et sa nuque.

\- Je supporte pas les types de votre genre. Informa-t-il d'une voix froide. Si vous voulez vous battre, il y a aucun souci, je suis votre homme, mais je vous conseillerais sérieusement de réserver une chambre à l'hôpital. Annonça-t-il en perdant toute trace de provocation.

\- Oï, Ren ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Appela une voix énervée qui interrompit la réponse de l'autre Japonais.

\- Hey Subaru ! Salua ledit Ren avec un sourire en coin en regardant l'arrivant.

\- Nishiki, on se casse ! Intervint soudainement celui qui avait été mis à terre par la cadette Kise, avec une voix de panique

\- Hors de question. Je vais les pulvériser ! Grinça ledit Nishiki en fusillant Ren et Subaru du regard, qui se dernier l'assassinat de ses yeux rouge clair, les poings serrés.

\- Baka Yaro ! T'sais pas c'est qui ?! S'insurgea presque son pote, qui ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le regardant. C'est Ren Osaki et Subaru Sakamaki*, alors fais ce que tu veux, mais moi j'me tire.

Et ni une, ni deux, il prit la poudre d'escampette en laissant Nishiki en plan sous le regard moqueur de Ren, énervé dudit Subaru et perplexe d'Abigaël. Nishiki était figé. Évidemment qu'il connaissait les deux en face de lui, mais seulement de réputation : Subaru Sakamaki. 16 ans. Il faisait partie de l'une des familles les plus puissantes du Japon. Cadet d'une fratrie de 7 garçons. Il était connu pour être de nature colérique, instable et imprévisible, ainsi que d'avoir envoyé plusieurs types à l'hosto, ainsi que d'avoir un très bon niveau au Basket. Étonnamment, il faisait partie du tristement célèbre Lycée Suzuran à Kyoto*. Personne n'était au courant de la véritable raison du pourquoi il s'y trouvait alors que sa famille était si puissante, même étant ce qu'il était, pourquoi sa famille n'avait pas empêché ça ? Il était connu pour être le bras gauche du chef alors que son frère aîné Ayato était le bras droit. Dès que lui-même y fut inscrit, beaucoup avait insisté sur un point. Ne jamais chercher la merde avec lui.

Quant à Ren Osaki, personne ne savait rien sur lui et sur son passé, tout comme son partenaire ici présent. Il était probablement l'un des plus rebelles de Suzuran mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré jusque-là, n'y étant que depuis une semaine et que ce dernier avait séché les cours ces 7 derniers jours pour x raisons. À ce qu'il savait, le Lycéen se battait souvent avec les autres et ont lui avait répété maintes fois qu'il n'avait jamais perdu à une baston. Il était respecté, craint et haie dans l'enceinte du bahut, tout comme la bande dont il faisait partie. Des rumeurs le concernant disaient qu'il voulait prendre la place de Zenpachi Zaraki*, et elles s'étaient amplifiés lorsqu'Osaki n'avait aucunement nié ses diffamations. Se faisant se poser des questions aux élèves qui se demandaient s'il n'était pas suicidaire, car bien qu'il était loin d'être faible physiquement et mentalement, Zenpachi n'était pas connu pour être un fragile et encore moins un tendre et un diplomate, le plus étonnant c'est que Zenpachi n'avait rien dit à Osaki concernant ses rumeurs.

Nishiki dégagea rapidement de la ruelle lorsque Subaru fit un pas avec un regard meurtrier en sa direction, tout en craquant ses poings, lui annonçant un message. Il comprenait toutes les rumeurs : Ren Osaki et Subaru Sakamaki était tout bonnement effrayant. Abigaël en fut presque vexée qu'il la snob mais satisfaite de plus supporter ses pseudo-délinquants. Elle soupira et son téléphone vibra, elle le sortit et soupira de nouveau en voyant son destinataire.

* * *

 **De : Akashi Seijūrō.**

 **À : Abigaël.**

 _Changement de programme, l'entraînement de demain sera avancé d'une heure, cause d'annulation des Sciences et l'entraînement sera d'une heure de plus, cause de la Winter-cup._

* * *

Même dans ses messages, il était insupportable. Et puis, c'était quoi ses manières ? Il lui demandait clairement pas son avis. C'était hors de question qu'elle dise Amen à ce qu'il disait. Elle n'était pas à sa disposition. Elle était Kise Abigaël après tout, mais sur le coup, c'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de prévu…

* * *

 **De : Abigaël.**

 **À : Abruti aux cheveux rouge.**

 _Très bien._

* * *

La basketteuse souvient alors qu'elle avait prévu de se rendre au Shooting de Ryōta, elle rajouta à son message : '' _Je serais pas libre pour l'entraînement à la troisième heure_ ''.

\- Ils ont raison, tu sais ? La surprit la voix de Ren qu'elle avait totalement oublié, elle fronça son sourcil droit. Bien que visiblement tu saches te défendre, c'est pas prudent de se balader dans la rue, surtout quand on s'appelle Kise Abigaël. Continua-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Tu fumes trop. Remarqua-t-elle en ignorant son ton narquois, le faisant ricaner.

\- Tu es mignonne de t'inquiéter pour ma santé. Provoqua Ren avec un sourire narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'men tape de ta santé, t'es pas mon pote. Claqua-t-elle. Et je suis pas mignonne. Grinça Abigaël entre ses dents.

\- Oï Ren, t'arrête de m'ignorer ! S'énerva Subaru qui avait une veine d'agacement sur la tempe. On va être… Enfin non, on est en retard pour l'entraînement. Claqua-t-il en donna un coup de poing au mur à sa gauche.

\- _Miss Abigaël_. Appela une voix américaine sèche, faisant se crisper la nommée.

\- _Oliver_. Salua celle-ci avec un sourire nerveux. _J'allais justement vous appelez_. Tenta la noiraude, mais...

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le garde-du-corps en Japonais tout en fixant les deux jeunes, le corps tendu et prêt à défendre la chanteuse.

\- Qui êtes-vous, vous ? Questionna froidement Subaru en s'approchant de son coéquipier.

\- J'ai posé la question en premier. Répondit l'Américain en dirigeant sa main à l'arrière de son pantalon de costume, Ren suivait ses gestes avec attention et son instinct s'emballa à celui-ci.

\- Oliver… Commença Abigaël.

\- On se calme le chien de garde. Intervient Ren d'une voix posée et posant une main sur l'épaule du blanc. On passait par là alors qu'elle se faisait agresser par 2 types, on a fait que l'aider. Expliqua-t-il en posant son regard dans celui de l'étranger, où était une lueur méfiante.

\- _Est-ce vrai Miss Abigaël ?_ Interrogea sérieusement le brun sans quitter les deux Lycéens de ses yeux vert.

\- _Mouais_. Grommela celle-ci. Mais je maintiens que j'avais pas besoin de vous. Ajouta la noiraude en croisant les bras.

\- Cela va de soi. Commenta Ren avec un sourire en coin, Subaru allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque son téléphone sonna, annonçant un message.

\- C'est Grimmjow, le Coach est furieux. Informa-t-il.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris on y va. Ricana son ami, sous le regard agacé du blanc.

\- Ravi de t'avoir aidé. Nargua une dernière fois Ren en partant accompagné de Subaru.

\- Espèce de… Commença la noiraude mais les deux Lycéens était déjà hors de vue.

Abigaël soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Les gars du Japon étaient vraiment des cas. Elle tombait que sur des types insupportables même si le pire restait _Seijūrō-chan._

\- Vous êtes inconsciente. Réprimanda Oliver en se tournant vers la plus jeune.

\- Je suis désolé, je... S'excusa la chanteuse en voyant vraiment le mécontentement chez l'homme Américain, et qu'elle avait légèrement dépassé les bornes.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant cette fois. La coupa brusquement son garde-du-corps, la surprenant et elle sut qu'elle avait été trop loin avec sa patience. Je veux bien comprendre que vous n'aimez pas l'idée d'un garde-du-corps, mais c'est pour votre sécurité et il faut que vous compreniez que des personnes s'inquiètent pour vous.

\- C'est bon, ne réagissez pas comme si j'étais blessé ou morte. Tenta d'apaiser la chanteuse mais ce fut en vain, même pire.

\- Ne faites pas comme si ce n'est pas grave. Pensez-vous à ce qu'il se serait passé si c'est deux-là n'étaient pas intervenus ? Vous n'aurez peut-être pas autant de chance la prochaine fois.

\- Je suis pas non plus sans défense. Rétorqua la cadette Kise.

\- Peut-être mais pensez-vous à votre frère ? Questionna sèchement Oliver.

\- Ne rentrez pas sur ce terrain. Prévint sèchement la noiraude en plissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous savez que j'ai raison ? Interrogea l'Américain, la faisant serrer les poings. Qu'un jour, bien que vous ne soyez pas une hypocrite, vous n'avez pas que des amis et que ça pourrait mal se terminer ? Comment pensez-vous que Ryōta réagirait s'il perdait la seule famille proche qui lui restait ?

Abigaël baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que son caractère lui apporterait des ennuis. Qu'un jour, elle s'en sortirait pas sans rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas craint une seule seconde ses deux types de tout à l'heure, mais elle n'était plus naïve au point de surestimer son physique, comme dans le Basket. Elle pouvait s'opposer à des mecs de haut niveau, être capable d'effectuer des Dunks même avec le minimum de préparation et d'échauffement, et pleins d'autres techniques mais elle connaissait que trop bien ses limites. Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Un type à gérer, ok, mais deux… Alors d'un côté, heureusement que ce Ren et ce Subaru étaient intervenus, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de son Nii-chan si elle revenait blessée, rien que pour une toute petite coupure il était capable d'appeler les Urgences ou encore l'armée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, déjà avec _Seijūrō-chan_ …

\- J'essayerai… De plus recommencer… Murmura la noiraude, faisant pousser un léger soupir au plus âgé.

\- C'est déjà un bon début. Sourit Oliver en se détendant.

\- Mais si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler à Haley. Grimaça Abigaël en imaginant les réprimandes de sa coach.

\- Si vous ne recommencez pas ce coup. Tenta le garde du corps.

\- J'ai dit que j'essaierai… Faut pas m'en demander trop.

Oliver ricana puis les deux reprirent la route en direction de la voiture de l'Américain.

* * *

 **Chapitre enfin fini, encore désolé du retard dans la publi… Mais il est enfin là et quelques petites explication sur certains point :**

\- **Makoto, j'ai pris Makoto Itō dans School Days car j'aime pas ce type et je le voyais bien se barrer comme une tafiole mdr :') Il appartient à Homare Sakazuki.**

\- **Pour Nishiki, c'est Nishiki Nishio dans Tokyo Goule, parce que c'est un enfoiré, du moins, la première fois qu'on le voit et que je l'aime bien lui ^^ Il appartient à Ishida Sui.**

\- **Subaru Sakamaki vient de Diaboliks Lover, j'ai bien apprécié l'animé, bien que je supporte pas Yui et que le ''scénario'' laisse à désirer mais j'adore les gars et Subaru fait partie de mes préférés :-) Pareil pour Ayato Sakamaki. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.**

\- **Ren Osaki est la propriété de RenAkashi qui m'a donné les bases de son personnage ^^.**

\- **Zaraki Zenpachi et Grimmjow font partie de Bleach. Je l'ai ai mis car je les adore et qu'ils sont du genre à faire partie de Suzuran, contrairement à Byakuya que je surkiffe et qui fera peut-être une apparition ^^.**

\- **Quant à Suzuran, j'ai fait quelques recherche mais pas trouvé de grande explication alors il y aura pas de chapitre dedans car je sais pas comment gérer ce sujet et que j'aime pas écrire n'importe quoi.**

 **Bon, j'ai fini avec ce pavé d'explication en espérant que cela vous a plus comme le chapitre :-)**

 **Verdict, bien, nul, passable ? Ai-je respecté les caractères des persos' ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'aide au devoir ? Les ''discussions'' entre Abigaël et Akashi ? Le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Ryōta et qu'elle ''accepte'' l'aide de l'Empereur ?**

 **La rencontre entre Abigaël et Masaomi ? J'ai fait au mieux avec le Père mais comme on ne sait pas beaucoup de chose sur lui, j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié dans ce chapitre ^^**

 **Une idée du plan d'Akashi ? Des avis sur les personnes autour d'Abigaël ? Kuroko sera-t-il un obstacle dans son plan ou quelqu'un d'autre le sera ?**

 **Qui est Ren et sa relation avec les Akashi ? Sa rencontre avec Abigaël ? Les nouveaux persos qui sont apparus ? La conversation entre Izaya et Abigaël ? Et l'arrivée de son garde-du-corps ?**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis et vos réactions et hypothèse si vous en avez ^^ Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe malgré mes relectures… N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, positif ou non ;-)**

 **Bonne soirée tout le monde et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre,  
Xoxo :***


	11. États d'Esprit

**Bonjour, cher lecteurs/lectrices ^^**

 **Voici le prochain chapitre de ''Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y a-t-il vraiment qu'un pas ?''**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent excepté Abigaël et Ren Osaki, qui ce dernier appartient à 'RenAkashi' ^^**

 **Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ce retard de chapitre te je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Le réveil émit un bip-bip strident et un grognement lui répondit. Une main s'échappa de sous la couette, puis se serra en poing pour l'abattre sur cette machine abominable qui lui vrillait les tympans, seulement, celui-ci ne rencontra que le bois de sa table de chevet et l'appareil continu à émettre ce son si agaçant.

\- Non mais sérieux ! Grogna une voix plus que mécontente, une tête se découvrit de sous la couverture. Ferme-là ! Siffla-t-elle en faisant tomber l'appareil au sol d'un revers de main, qui s'éteignit sous la chute.

\- Abiiii-cchiiii ! Appela, ou plutôt hurla cette voix, trop aigue pour ses oreilles, si tôt le matin.

\- Ryōta, tais-toi ! Maugréa la noiraude en s'engouffrant de nouveau sous la couverture, bien décidé à faire une grasse matinée.

\- Abi-cchi ! Appela de nouveau le mannequin et la plus jeune serra les dents en sentant un poids sur son dos. Tu m'as promis de venir avec moi à mon shooting aujourd'hui, on va être en retard ! Informa Ryōta d'une voix d'enfant boudeuse.

\- M'en fou, une prochaine fois. Répliqua la voix étouffée de sa chère sœur.

\- Tu as promis ! Il est déjà 8h30 ! Ne se démonta pas le blond en retirant la couette.

Abigaël siffla de plus belle en recherchant une échappatoire à la lumière du Soleil, qui lui brûlait le visage. Elle avait horreur quand son frère faisait ça. Bon, elle lui avait promis mais il y avait d'autre façon pour la lever.

\- Okey, okey. J'arrive dans 10 minutes. Soupira la basketteuse, éclairant le visage du Mannequin.

\- Je vais te préparer ton café ! S'extasia le plus âgé en se levant, soulageant le dos d'Abigaël.

\- Fais en deux. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre.

La joueuse soupira en se retournant. Elle bailla tout en s'étirant comme un chat, son débardeur de nuit remonta sur son ventre. Elle détestait les matins. Elle aimait son frère mais à ses moments-là, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le tuer. Elle tourna son visage pour regarder le Soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel, aucune trace de nuage dans ce bleu clair. C'était une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait et cela lui ferait du bien de se changer les idées. Une semaine trop épuisante était passée et elle avait besoin de se retrouver, de passer du temps avec son aîné.

Abigaël se décida à se lever de mauvaise grâce. Elle était une fille qui n'arrivait pas à rester en place, mais le matin c'était une autre paire de manche, surtout quand elle n'avait pas bu son café. Elle bailla de nouveau et se leva, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain en se frottant les yeux et grimaça. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et avaient des nœuds partout, des poches sous les yeux et le teint un peu pâle. Elle soupira devant son reflet, elle se donna un coup d'eau au visage, ce qui la réveilla moyennement.

La ''Lycéenne'' enfila sa veste Adidas et un survet' gris qui lui allait un peu trop grand et sortit de la salle de bain. Avant de descendre, elle entendit son téléphone et soupira en allant le chercher. Ce dernier était sur son bureau, elle l'attrapa pour connaître son appelant, elle sourit.

\- Akabane ! Salua-t-elle avec une certaine humeur.

\- _Eh bien Kise, tu as l'air agacé._

\- Mon réveil a un son énervant et mon frère m'a sauté sur le dos, alors… Soupira la noiraude en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Elle grimaça de nouveau en sentant les nœuds.

\- _Il ne serait pas un peu suicidaire ? Ricana l'appelant._

\- Juste un peu. Répondit Abigaël en secouant la tête, dépitée.

Son appelant rigola, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Elle bailla de nouveau et failli louper une marche à cause de ça, mais se rattrapant à temps à la rambarde, elle grommela entre ses dents.

\- _Toi, tu as passé une mauvaise semaine. Ricana narquoisement Akabane._

\- Non, tu crois ?! Grogna-t-elle en repensant à un certain abruti aux cheveux rouges. Toi, tu as parlé à ton cousin. Soupira-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine, où son Nii-chan était devant la cafetière avec un écouteur dans l'oreille droite et se dandinant tout en sifflotant.

\- _Peut-être bien. Lui répondit-il et elle put aisément deviner son sourire amusé._

Abigaël roula des yeux tout en s'installant au comptoir, elle attrapa un élastique à son poignet et colla son mobile entre son oreille et son épaule, pour pouvoir s'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

\- _Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement._

\- Comment ça ''je compte faire quoi'' ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ryōta sursauta à la voix de sa cadette, qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer, il se retourna pour lui parler mais s'abstient en voyant qu'elle était au téléphone. Il eut un sourire attendri alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur son bras allongé sur le comptoir, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Le Mannequin savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait ce genre de réveil. D'ordinaire, il évitait de la réveiller et surtout, de sauter sur son dos comme il l'avait fait. Il se souvenait parfaitement, et un peu amèrement, qu'elle avait une très bonne droite. Mais il avait entendu râler alors il a pris le risque. Il se ferait pardonner en lui faisant une mousse au chocolat tiens.

\- _Avec cet Akashi ? Continua Akabane._

\- L'ignorer. Répondit-elle, la voix fatiguée et retenant le plus possible son bâillement.

\- _Dit-elle alors qu'elle a failli l'étriper à la première rencontre. Railla-t-il._

\- Et après tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas parlé avec Izaya. Sourit-elle en relevant la tête, alors que son Nii-chan déposa sa tasse de café devant elle. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

\- _Je ne l'ai pas confirmé, j'ai seulement dit que c'était peut-être le cas. Joua-t-il, lui faisant rouler des yeux._

Karma Akabane était bien le cousin d'Izaya Orihara. Toujours à jouer avec les mots et n'être jamais vraiment sérieux. Et surtout, un génie pour retourner les mots contre son propriétaire et jamais pour les bonnes raisons. Les deux cousins pouvaient se montrer tout aussi manipulateurs l'un que l'autre. Adoraient provoquer les autres et les vexaient plus que nécessaires. Des génies pour exploiter les faiblesses de n'importe qui. Ils pouvaient savoir tous ce qu'ils voulaient en un claquement de doigt. Les seules différences, c'était qu'Izaya était plus subtil dans ses manœuvres alors que Karma était du genre impulsif et violent, bien qu'il était calme au premier abord. Orihara s'attaquait plutôt moralement alors qu'Akabane était plutôt à ''parler'' avec le physique, le plus souvent. Il était aussi plus ironique et sarcastique que son aîné de 3 années. Et surtout, Karma n'avait jamais tenté de la manipuler.

\- Tu m'épuise. Soupira-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café, qui avait assez refroidi pour ne pas qu'elle se brûle la langue et la gorge.

\- _Ah, Ah, je sais, je sais. Rigola-t-il._

\- Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me parler de l'autre abruti ? Bailla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Kise ne put empêcher un soupir en devinant aisément de qui elle pouvait parler.

\- _Nan, juste savoir comment tu allais ? Demanda-t-il._

\- À part un voyage de merde et tu sais qui, ça va. Bailla-t-elle de nouveau. Putain. Grogna-t-elle en buvant une longue gorgée de café noir. Et toi ?

\- _Ça va, les exams' qui se préparent. Et un voyage de prévu d'un mois avant les vacances._

\- Voyage où ? Questionna-t-elle en étant un peu plus réveillé.

\- _En Grèce ! Avoua-t-il avec une voix excité digne d'un gamin à Noël._ Abigaël l'imaginait très bien sautillé sur sa chaise avec impatience, elle eut un sourire.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Souffla-t-elle rêveuse en levant les yeux sur le soleil et le pigeon qui s'était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- _C'est vrai que tu t'y étais rendu avec Kida, Sting et Natsu. Se souvient le Rouge._

\- Yep, de base c'était juste pour des shootings, mais finalement, on y est resté un peu plus longtemps. Sourit-elle en se souvenant de ses vacances improvisées en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discutait longuement et Abigaël entama son troisième café. Le _Small Forward_ de Kaijō en avait profité pour aller se préparer, avant qu'ils ne soient définitivement en retard. Il ne connaissait pas l'appelant qu'avait contacté son Imoto-cchi, mais ils avaient l'air vraiment très proche. Il avait d'un coup l'amère impression qu'il n'avait aucune place dans la vie de sa sœur. Il savait que c'était complètement absurde, et qu'Abigaël l'enguirlanderait bien comme il faut si elle savait qu'il avait ce genre de pensée. Seulement… Elle avait des amis sur qui compter. Qu'elle voyait presque 24h/24. Des amis qu'elle considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Avec qui elle faisait des voyages, qu'elle se confiait, qu'elle aimait. L'avaient-ils déjà déçu ? Avaient-ils trahis sa confiance ? Lui avaient-ils déjà mentit ? Même pour quelque chose d'insignifiant ?

Ryōta entra dans sa chambre et prépara rapidement ses affaires. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain, ses yeux se posèrent sur son téléphone. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle d'Akashi-cchi et il se demandait s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non. Il espérait que le rouge changerait d'avis, sa sœur étant prête à l'ignorer et de faire des efforts. Seulement, il le connaissait bien, trop bien. Il ne voulait nullement faire ce qu'Akashi-cchi prévoyait, c'était beaucoup trop lui demander, mais le Rouge ne ferait-il pas pire s'il se rétractait ? Enfin, s'il était possible de le faire mais malheureusement, tout était réalisable et envisageable en connaissant le _Point Guard_.

Le mannequin soupira en se déshabillant, puis entra dans sa cabine. Il pensa à sa relation avec Abigaël et à ses amis des États-Unis. Ou plutôt, sa deuxième famille. Qui était-il vraiment pour elle ? Ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois tous les 6 mois et encore. C'était pas lui qui la protégeait, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle racontait ses problèmes, qu'elle demandait des conseils. Enfin, il connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que même eux, ne savait pas tous des états d'âme de sa cadette. Le croyait-il vraiment ou voulait-il s'en persuadé ? Il regrettait souvent d'avoir refusé de la suivre en Amérique, mais il avait aussi des personnes qui comptaient sur lui au Japon. À cette époque, il ne se sentait pas prêt à quitter son Pays Natal, voilà pourquoi il avait refusé de suivre ses parents et sa sœur. Il ne regrettait qu'à moitié cette décision.

Le blond ferma les yeux et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, profitant de cette chaleur et de se calme avant d'affronter la ville, et tous les soucis qui lui traversaient les pensées, beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Cela le détendit et ces idées moroses s'évaporèrent peu à peu. Le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

\- Ryō-chan ! Appela soudainement sa sœur qui le fit sursauter.

\- Quoi ?

\- On y va à quelle heure à ton Shooting ? Questionna sa cadette en rentrant dans sa salle de bain.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 10h30.

\- Merde, on est déjà en retard, on doit y être pour 11h30 et il y a 30 minutes de route.

\- Et ben, t'aurais dû commencer par là ce matin au lieu de me sauter sur le dos. Se moqua allègrement Abigaël.

\- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle, va te préparer Abigaël.

Celle-ci grimaça à son prénom complet dans la bouche de son Nii-chan. Bien que cela ne soit pas de la colère mais de l'agacement. Elle soupira en retournant dans sa chambre et finir de se préparer. Elle laissa ses cheveux ondulés détachés cascader dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle resta non maquillée mais appliqua seulement de l'anticerne sous les yeux. Son téléphone posait sur le lavabo bipa.

* * *

 **De :** Queen Oliver.

 **À** **:** Kise Abigaël.

 _Je vous attends en bas de l'immeuble pour vous emmener au Shooting._

* * *

Abigaël fronça les sourcils, puis soupira. C'était comme Karma lui avait dit plus d'une heure auparavant, presque pire qu'une sangsue ce garde-du-corps. Elle pourrirait Izaya pour avoir proposé ses services à sa chère Manager. La basketteuse ne répondit pas, elle avait appris la leçon sur le fait que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec l'homme. Elle attrapa sa veste et l'enfila, ensuite ce fut ses airs Jordan.

\- Abi-cchi, faut y aller ! Se pressa son aîné en rentrant comme une furie dans la chambre, enfilant une veste grise presqu'argenté.

\- Oui, oui !

Les deux Kise finirent ce qu'ils avaient à faire et se rendirent en bas du bâtiment, où se trouvait déjà Oliver, propre sur lui et avec son sérieux à toute épreuve. Ryōta eu un instant de flottement devant le garde-du-corps, qui imposait le respect et qui était le genre de personne à qui on ne cherchait pas des noises. Il se sentait petit face à l'homme et c'est sa sonnerie de téléphone qui le sortit de sa ''transe''. Oliver ouvrit la portière arrière et le frère et la sœur s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle. Le brun contourna la voiture et s'installa à la place conducteur et prit la route. L'aîné Kise était en discussion avec son manager qui le fustigeait pour sa récidive de retard. Abigaël eut un léger sourire amusé devant la gêne de son Nii-chan.

Abigaël se cala davantage dans le siège de la voiture et elle repensa à ses rencontres de la veille. Subaru… Subaru… Subaru… Shaka*… Non… Samika… La noiraude fronça les sourcils. Comment l'avait-il appelé son pote ? Subaru Saka… Sakamaki. C'était ça. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Quant à ce Ren truc. Il l'avait agacé rien qu'en ouvrant une fois la bouche. Pourquoi les mecs croyaient-ils que parce que c'était une fille, elle avait à tous les cas, besoin d'être aidé ? Bon, elle était assez honnête avec elle-même pour avoir pris conscience qu'à deux c'était compliqué, mais c'est pas une raison pour la traiter comme une gamine. Après tous, c'était Karma, Roy et Natsu qui lui avaient appris à se défendre. Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit tout aussi rapidement lorsqu'un sourire narquois apparut derrière ses paupières.

Sérieusement, il l'emmerdait même quand il n'était pas là, celui-là. Elle repensa de nouveau au mensonge de Ryōta et aux dires du _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan.

\- _Tu ne fais donc pas confiance à ton frère ?_

Abigaël grinça des dents. Elle avait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait. Mais elle n'avait pu. Elle le voulait sincèrement car il était la seule famille de sang proche qu'il lui restait, qu'il avait fait ça seulement pour son bien, car il tenait à elle. Mais un mensonge, restait un mensonge. Elle n'accordait jamais sa confiance aussi facilement et pas avant un bon bout de temps, à quelques exceptions près. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son aîné qui écoutait encore les remontrances de sa manager. Pourrait-elle passer outre ? Comme dirait Caroline : seul le temps pourra le dire. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas perdre du temps à douter de Ryō-chan.

Abigaël entendit le soupir du _Small Forward_ , elle posa son regard noisettes sur son aîné et esquissa un sourire de compréhension. Sa manager avait l'air d'être comme une certaine Haley James-Scott de sa connaissance. Elle lui attrapa doucement la main et il la regarda avec surprise et se détendit en voyant son sourire, le même que dans ses souvenirs si lointains. Il serra à son tour sa main avec son sourire Colgate si éblouissant. Instinctivement, elle se pelotonna contre son aîné et ferma les yeux à sa chaleur apaisante, surtout lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, une étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué. Oui. Elle pourrait passer outre… Pour cette fois.

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou, chapitre terminé^^**

 **Je sais qu'il est court mais comme le dernier sorti, c'est surtout pour me remettre dans le bain et les prochains devraient être plus longs :-)**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais très attention et je me relis, mais malheureusement pour moi, certaines fautes passent à la trappe malgré le correcteur de Word… Dites le-moi si des choses vous gênent, je fais tout pour respecter les personnages car je déteste les OCC alors n'hésitez pas ^^**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les états d'esprits des deux Kise ? ''L'apparition'' de Karma Akabane d'Assassin's Classroom ? Le pardon d'Abigaël ? Des suppositions ? Des idées pour des disputes entre Abigaël et Seijūrō ? De ce qu'il prépare ?**

 **Shaka* est une petite référence, au Saint/Chevalier d'Or de Saint Seiya qui fait partie de mon Top 5 de mes préférés *-***

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère :***


	12. Confrontation familiale & amicale

**Bonjour, vous allez bien ? :-)**

 **Les personnages de Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, les autres personnages qui apparaîtront non plus, sauf Abigaël Kise qui sort de mon imagination et Ren Osaki qui appartient à RenAkashi, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il lui plaira lors de ses apparitions ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Sifflotante dans les couloirs, Abigaël zigzagua entre les élèves d'un pas calme, mains dans les poches et sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Ce week-end avait été l'un des meilleurs qu'elle avait pu passer au Japon. Bien qu'il ait été éreintant, elle s'était amusée comme une folle. La cadette Kise détestait plus ou moins les shootings. Ce qu'elle aimait dans ses séances, c'était les faits qu'elle pouvait voyager n'importe où. Italie, Inde, Grèce, Maroc et pleins d'autres encore. Il était de notoriété publique que la noiraude détestait rester en place et adorait voyager dans le monde. Elle n'était pas vraiment sociable, mais aimait découvrir d'autres cultures et paysage. Mais ce qu'elle chérissait le plus, c'était lorsqu'elle était accompagné de sa famille et amis. Abigaël se souvenait parfaitement du nombre de prises qu'elle avait dû refaire encore et encore, à cause de la ''bêtise'' de ses proches compères et elle-même.

Ses deux jours loin du Lycée lui avaient procuré le plus grand bien. Un magnifique temps. Son Nii-chan et sa bonne humeur. Sa confiance retrouvée. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Elle avait aussi participé à la séance de photo, suite à l'insistance de la manager de Ryō-chan. Elle n'avait pu refuser face aux larmes de chien battu de son aîné. Et puis, cela les avaient davantage rapproché et fait oublié les jours épouvantables qu'ils avaient passé.

La Japo/Américaine n'avait cependant pas trop eu envie d'être à la reprise. Et pourtant, elle s'était réveillée de bonne humeur le lendemain, et s'était promis que rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur, même pas un certain _Point Guard_ aux cheveux rouges. Elle l'ignorerait et tout se passerait bien.

Abigaël entra dans sa salle de classe, où son professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle se dirigea à sa place tout en continuant de siffloter. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de se poser à la place de son aide aux devoirs, qui était absent. La noiraude regarda sa montre, elle avait 20 minutes d'avance, elle s'installa et laissa ses affaires dans son sac. L'Anglais. Une matière dans laquelle, elle n'avait aucune difficulté et bien que les leçons fussent beaucoup trop formelles, à son goût. Est-ce que les Japonais comprendront un jour, que cela ne les aiderait pas davantage à rester aussi coincés ? Un soupir. Rester trop longtemps en Amérique ne la réussissait pas vraiment. Elle aimait le Japon, c'était sa terre natale après tout, cependant, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place dans le Pays du Soleil Levant.

La Basketteuse s'adossa complètement à sa chaise, puis allongea ses jambes sur la table en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, puis fixa la cour extérieure. Des élèves profitèrent du Soleil pour faire des parties de foot ou de Basket, comme à leurs habitudes. Il y avait aussi des étudiants qui révisaient pour leurs examens ou des leçons quelconques. Et d'autres qui roucoulèrent entre eux, la faisant rouler des yeux. Elle se serait bien rendue à la mer au lieu de rester entre ses quatre murs, à écouter des cours qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre.

\- Bouh ! S'écria soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Suite à cet éclat, sa chaise fut brusquement attirée vers l'arrière, elle poussa un cri de surprise et de panique en tentant de se rattraper à la table mais sa main glissa sur le bois poli et hors de prix. Abigaël ferma les yeux mais elle ne ressentie aucune douleur et sa chaise se stopper, puis se souvenant de la voix, elle leva la tête pour croiser un regard hilare, et un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles.

\- T'es vraiment con, tu as failli me filer une crise cardiaque ! S'écria la noiraude en se levant et frappa son stupide ami d'enfance derrière la tête, qui n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas être à fond dans tes pensées. Rigola ce dernier en se tenant les côtes.

Kotarō passa ensuite un bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune, lui gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue par la même occasion, alors qu'elle reprenait de sa frayeur, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se retint de rire davantage. Il adorait toujours lorsqu'il arrivait à la surprendre, ne sachant jamais si elle avait pris ses médicaments ou non, ce qui était impossible dans cette possibilité. Il était rassuré qu'elle y ait pensé. Il perdit légèrement de sa superbe lorsque son ami d'enfance le regarda les yeux plissés.

\- D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi ! S'excusa le guépard en secouant les mains devant lui, toujours avec son sourire joueur.

\- C'est bon, mais ne refais plus jamais ça ! Prévint-elle en levant un doigt menaçant en sa direction.

\- Ouais, ouais. Ricana-t-il en se remémorant la tête faite et son cri de stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici, t'as pas cours ? Questionna Abigaël en levant un sourcil en se rasseyant alors que le Lycéen prit place sur la table.

\- Si, mais j'ai encore 15 minutes à tuer alors. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, il attrapa le sac de la noiraude et fouilla à l'intérieur, la faisant soupirer.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais faire mourir de peur ta meilleure amie ? Ironisa la plus jeune avec un sourire faussement mauvais.

Le grand sourire peint sur le visage de Kotarō, n'en laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions, la faisant rouler des yeux. Son ami feuilleta son agenda et elle devina aisément que c'était pour se prévoir une journée ensemble. Ce qu'elle ne déclinerait, cela faisait trop longtemps. Elle continua à l'observer et posa sa tête sur sa main, accoudé sur sa table, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Kise avait 4 ans et Hayama en avait seulement 6 ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Kotarō avait beau avoir deux an de plus et dans la même classe qu'Envy Homonculis*, son second meilleur ami du Japon. Ils étaient devenus amis instantanément alors qu'avec son aîné, ils ne pouvaient se blairer à cette époque. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Bêtises sur bêtises avaient bercés leurs enfances. Elle ne se souvenait seulement de celles qui lui avait coûtés deux mois ''d'argent de poche'' ainsi que deux-trois mois à être punis.

Blond comme le Soleil. Prunelles pareil à des émeraudes. Une bouille avec des rondeurs de bébé, jusqu'à l'âge de ses 8 années. Rien n'avait changé, excepté sa taille bien évidemment ainsi que son physique, digne des plus grands athlètes. Un corps proportionnel et bien formé, qui faisait chavirer les cœurs de n'importe quelle fille, et même les garçons. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle pensa aux nombres de filles qu'il avait éconduites sans regret. La rassurant. Jalousie et possessivité quand elles nous tenaient. Kota-chan avait toujours été joueur, narquois et sûr de lui, cela l'apaisait qu'il soit toujours le même.

\- Dis, Kota-chan… Appela soudainement Abigaël, faisant tourner le regard de son ami sur elle. Pourquoi tu apprécies Akashi ? Questionna-t-elle et il soupira. Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi tu aimes bien ce… Garçon. Se reprit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Il est intelligent, le meilleur _Point Guard_ qu'on aurait pu avoir et il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois. Il se préoccupe sérieusement de l'équipe et du Lycée. Énuméra-t-il sans hésitation en refermant l'agenda de la noiraude.

\- Ouais c'est surtout qu'il croit et veut être meilleur que tout le monde. Grinça-t-elle en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec l'héritier.

\- Ne veut-tu pas être toi aussi la meilleure au basket ? Retourna malicieusement le blond avec un sourire railleur.

\- Moi au moins, je connais la modestie. Riposta Abigaël.

\- _''J'y peux rien si je suis la reine des Dunks'_. Parodia parfaitement le Small Forward en bombant exagérément le torse.

\- Tu m'épuises. Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui, je sais. Ricana-t-il sadiquement en ne se faisant pas prier pour se positionner en tailleur sur la table, faisant reculer la cadette Kise. Abigaël… Interpella Kotarō, elle leva les yeux des mains du blond où qu'elle dessinait des arabesques. Essaye de le connaître, s'il te plait. Sollicita le Basketteur avec plus que du sérieux.

\- Kotarō…

\- Je t'assure que c'est un bon ami quand on le connaît et c'est pas toi qui dis tout le temps qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ? Rappela le blond.

\- Je me suis pas fier à son apparence mais à ma première impression ! Rectifia la noiraude. Bon d'accord… Soupira-t-elle en voyant son regard insistant et son lèvement de sourcil. En même temps, il avait son regard supérieur et regardait les autres comme si c'était des moins que rien. Mais j'essayerais… Ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir, ne le convainquant aucunement.

Le Basketteur ne dit rien et tourna la tête sur la cour. Il aurait dû se douter que cela ne serait pas facile, il connaissait assez son amie d'enfance pour savoir que lorsqu'elle détestait quelqu'un, c'était pratiquement impossible qu'elle n'en démorde, comme pour une personne qui trahissait sa confiance. Le seul sur bon nombre qui avait été l'exception était Izaya Orihara, même s'il ne connaissait pas entièrement les tenants et aboutissant de leur relation. Il avait promis à Akashi d'essayer, mais c'était très loin d'être gagné. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se ''réconcilier'' avec Abigaël ? Le rouge lui avait dit qu'il voulait repartir sur des bonnes bases, mais avec tous ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers jours… Cela l'étonnait qu'il ne fasse rien pour se venger. Une provocation, c'était déjà trop pour son Capitaine, alors plusieurs… Alors pourquoi vouloir lui ''pardonner'' aussi rapidement ?

\- Tu devrais pas y aller, au lieu de squatter mon bureau ? Le sorti la voix d'Abigaël de ses pensées.

\- Si, j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Confirma Kotarō en sautant de la table. Je vais être à la bourre ! Je file ! Annonça-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front. On se voit à l'entraînement ! Déclara-t-il en courant à son prochain cours.

Abigaël soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Oui. Kotarō n'avait pas changé. Toujours en retard pour tout ce qui ne l'intéressait aucunement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son vibreur se fit sentir dans sa poche, elle l'en extirpa et rouler des yeux.

* * *

 **De :** Kota-chan.

 **À :** Kise Abigaël.

On passe la soirée ensemble se soir ? Ma mère voudrait te voir.

* * *

 **De :** Bi'.

 **À :** Kotarō Hayama.

Tu aurais pu attendre l'entraînement, monsieur l'impatient. Oui, je dois juste prévenir mon Nii-chan.

* * *

 **De :** Kise Abigaël.

 **À :** Ryō-chan.

Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je vais rester avec Kota-chan, je rentre demain soir,  
Je t'aime :*

* * *

Abigaël posa son téléphone sur la table et sortit ses affaires, alors qu'il restait seulement cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du Professeur. Passer la soirée avec Kotarō Hayama, elle était impatiente d'y être. Revoir sa génitrice. Celle-ci avait toujours été de bonne humeur, à l'image de son fils. Elle pouvait paraître très insouciante et ne prenant aucun sujet vraiment au sérieux, sauf quand il était question de son fils et de sa famille. Elle adorait sa mère et surtout lorsqu'elle préparait des crêpes. Abigaël en eut l'eau à la bouche en pensant au Nutella en accompagnement. Les seuls crêpes qu'elle adorait plus qu'elle ne pourrait le dire était les crêpes de Nash, elle pouvait mourir le lendemain, elle était au bonheur. Son vibreur la sortit de nouveau de ses pensées.

* * *

 **De : Ryō-chan.**

 **À** **: Abi-cchi.**

D'accord. Envoie-moi un message,  
Je t'aime aussi :*

* * *

Abigaël stoppa son geste de répondre qu'une chevelure rouge pénétra dans son champ de vision. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, ne voulant aucunement croiser ses prunelles vairons et son regard supérieur. Cependant, un soupir franchi ses lèvres en voyant les élèves à l'extérieur. Si seulement, elle pouvait les rejoindre. La noiraude entendit la chaise derrière elle être tiré.

\- Tu avais raison… Souffla la basketteuse en se retournant sur Akashi, qui avait déjà sorti ses affaires et qui leva les yeux en levant un sourcil, attendant la suite. Cela dit, je refuse de perdre mon Nii-chan à cause d'un type dans ton genre. Ne put s'empêcher la plus jeune d'une voix sèche, le faisant plisser les yeux de mécontentement. Je m'excuserais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai promis à Ryō-chan et Kota-chan de faire des efforts, alors je vais m'y tenir. Mais vaut mieux que l'on se côtoie que lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Acquiesça l'ancien de Teikō.

Les deux ennemis se fixèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux le premier et se sondant l'un et l'autre. Le rouge semblait vraiment avoir oublié sa vengeance. Ryōta avait donc raison et réussi à convaincre _Seijūrō-chan_. Cependant, elle ne pouvait faire ce que voulait son ami d'enfance. Elle ne voulait pas le connaître et encore moins devenir son ami, elle en avait suffisamment comme ça. Elle se contenterait simplement de le supporter le tant de ce qui était prévue.

Quant à Akashi, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait et se retint d'esquisser un rictus de victoire. Ryōta et Kotarō avaient rempli leur tâche, ils étaient plus ou moins parvenus à lui faire diminuer un peu sa méfiance. C'était maintenant à lui de faire le reste et d'acquérir sa totale confiance. Jamais, il ne pourrait lui pardonner ses affronts, sinon, il perdrait toute crédibilité et c'était quelque chose qui lui était inconcevable. Il avait entendu certaines discussions qui ne lui avaient absolument pas plu, et avait immédiatement fait taire ses ragots de couloirs. Il était Akashi Seijūrō. Il était Absolu. Et personne ne pouvait lui parler comme elle l'avait fait.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va revoir les verbes irréguliers. Annonça le professeur en entrant dans la salle de classe, imposant directement le silence auprès des étudiants.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Kuroko-cchi ! Hurla le blond hystérique en sautant sur son ancien coéquipier.

Le bleuté ne fit pas la même erreur que la cadette Kise et s'éloigna vivement d'un pas sur le côté. Ryōta n'anticipa aucunement le mouvement et trébucha. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la douleur qui viendrait suite à la chute, mais heureusement pour lui, une main ferme et puissante se referma sur son avant-bras, l'empêchant de se rétamer. Le blond releva les yeux et eut un grand sourire Colgate lorsqu'il croisa des yeux rouges sang.

\- Merci Kagami-cchi !

\- Idiot ! Soupira le roux en relâchant sa poigne, dépité et fatigué de l'entrain incessant du Mannequin.

\- T'es méchant, Kuroko-cchi ! Se reprit le Copycat en pleurnichant avec ses fausses larmes aux yeux.

Le fantôme regarda son ancien coéquipier d'un œil morne et affligé. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Kise pouvait toujours se montrer aussi gamin, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le parquet. Kuroko se souvenait de leur confrontation après l'amer match contre Meikō. Kise était l'un des seuls qui avait 'éprouver' plus ou moins de regret à leur 'jeu'.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna le Copycat en se calmant.

\- Match d'entraînement, et là on va au Burger. Répondit Kagami en faisant tourner son ballon de Basket sur son doigt. T'es pas avec ta frangine ?

\- Elle est chez son meilleur ami pour la soirée et jusqu'à demain. Informa le _Small Forward_.

\- 'Son meilleur ami' ? Interrogea banalement le fantôme en reprenant inconsciemment la route.

\- Kotarō Hayama, il est dans l'équipe d'Akashi-cchi. Révéla le Mannequin en tchèquant ses mails, surprenant ses deux homologues.

\- Cet Akashi, c'était votre Capitaine. Se souvient Kagami avec son sourire sauvage et impatient.

\- Abigaël nous a dit qu'elle venait rarement au Japon. Rajouta Kuroko en fronçant imperceptible les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai. Soupira le Mannequin. Elle l'a connu bien avant de partir au States avec nos parents. Raconta-t-il.

Kuroko, Kagami et Kise se perdirent dans un silence apaisant, qui fut coupé 5 minutes après par le téléphone du Lycéen de Kaijō. Kise y fut scotché pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Il y était avec son manager qui lui faisait encore mille et une éloges sur le shooting qu'il avait fait avec son Imoto-cchi. Prévoyant dès lors d'en refaire d'autres. Ils avaient été parfait et sublime, selon ses dires. Le blond soupira alors qu'il ne put en placer une. Lui qui avait prévu d'autres choses tant que sa sœur serait au Japon. Voulant profiter au maximum de sa cadette. Il eut un sourire, Abigaël refuserait s'il n'insistait pas et c'était en aucun cas son intention.

Kuroko était dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à ses compagnons. Abigaël était donc la meilleure amie de Kotarō Hayama, qui était dans l'équipe de son ancien _Point Guard_. Par conséquent, pas un joueur à prendre à la légère loin de là. Le monde était vraiment petit, ou était-ce surtout le monde du Basket ? Probablement un peu des deux.

Kagami avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en repensant à la cadette Kise et à ses one-on-one contre la plus jeune, il s'était peut-être fait battre à plate couture, mais ça lui donnait une idée du niveau de l'aîné Kise. Il mettrait tout ce qu'il avait à l'entraînement et il vainquerait la Kiseki no Sedai. Il se jura mentalement de prendre sa revanche face à Abigaël Kise une fois fait. Peut-être devrait-il repartir chez Alexandra pour s'entraîner. Le Tigre jeta un coup d'œil à Ryōta qui écoutait plus qu'il conversait au téléphone. Il était impatient d'être à son match face au Mannequin.

\- Dis, Kise-kun… Commença Kuroko lorsque ce dernier raccrocha son mobile, soupirant de soulagement.

\- Hum ? Émit-il en regardant le plus petit au milieu des deux autres Lycéens.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Abigaël-kun et Akashi-kun ? Demanda sérieusement le bleuté, qui la question le tracassait depuis sa deuxième rencontre avec la noiraude.

Le Copycat soupira et raconta ce qu'il savait de la 'relation' entre son ancien coéquipier et son Imoto-cchi, en évitant évidemment le projet qu'avait en tête l'héritier. Kuroko ne laissa paraître aucune émotion et Kise avait bien perçu que le fantôme n'était pas plus étonné que cela. Le caractère d'Abigaël était de notoriété publique et elle ne cachait aucunement son mauvais tempérament, bien au contraire. Surtout sur le fait qu'elle détestait les personnes qui prenaient les autres de haut, les êtres inférieurs comme ils diraient. Il en avait même eu la preuve lors des peu d'occasion où qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il se demandait comment était le blond en compagnie de sa cadette. Était-il aussi arrogant qu'au Collège ? Se moquait-il de ses coéquipiers actuels ? Se vantait-il de toutes ses victoires ? Que dirait sa cadette si elle savait tous ce qu'il s'était passé au temps du Collège ? Le savait-elle ?

\- Akashi-kun n'a rien dit d'autres ? Demanda le bleuté.

\- Nan, je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était parce qu'elle avait passé un très mauvais voyage et surtout, une mauvaise semaine et que c'était pas vraiment contre lui.

\- Et ça lui a suffi ? Questionna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils imperceptiblement.

Kise fronça les siens. Il savait où le plus petit voulait en venir avec cette question. Il le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui après tout. Et même sans ça, ils avaient toujours été aux premières loges lorsque l'héritier punissait ceux qui lui désobéissait, ce n'était jamais rassurant et beau à voir. Personne n'était jamais passé à travers, sauf peut-être les membres de la Kiseki no Sedai mais cela restait très exceptionnel et pour des choses, assez futile.

\- Oui, elle a promis de faire des efforts. Répondit le mannequin.

Malgré son ton convainquant, le bleuté était sceptique. Il avait l'amère impression que Kise-kun lui omettait certains détails. Il ne le regardait pas et il fronçait son sourcil gauche, imperceptible pour certains mais pas assez pour un observateur tel que lui, ou quiconque le connaissant. Qu'est-ce que lui cachait le blond ? Kuroko ne voulait s'en mêler, c'était des histoires entre eux après tout. Cependant, son instinct lui chuchotait le contraire et même si c'était pas dans sa nature d'être curieux, il appréciait les deux Kise.

Abigaël-kun et Akashi-kun avaient eu plusieurs différents qui n'étaient visiblement pas réglés, bien que l'aîné affirmait le contraire, des affronts envers l'héritier quel qu'il soit, finissait toujours mal et jamais pour le rouge. Bouteille d'eau renversée. Insultes devant ses coéquipiers. Provocation devant professeurs et élèves. Non, c'était définitivement beaucoup trop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- C'est bon, tu vas arrêter de te plaindre. Soupira-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

\- Non, tu fais chier, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu pars pour x temps et tu reviens comme une fleur ! S'insurgea son compagnon en serrant ses poings sous la colère.

\- J'ai pas de compte à rendre. Soupira de nouveau son homologue avec flegme.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de c'que tu fais de tes journées, Ren. Houspilla le Lycéen. Mais il n'y a pas que toi qui se fasses passer des savons à cause de tes escapades ! Grimmjow et le Coach étaient furieux de pas te voir et tu as juste eu de la chance qu'on avait pas de match important.

\- Ouais, ouais, tu t'excite pour rien, Subaru. Il y en a pas eu et Grimmjow et le Coach ont compris qu'ils fallaient qu'ils s'en prennent qu'à moi. Tenta de calmer le dit Ren en passant un bras autour des épaules de son coéquipier et ami.

\- Tu m'énerves Ren, t'étais où ? Questionna Subaru, retirant brusquement le bras de ses épaules.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais ? Railla le Basketteur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je suis allé faire du surf à Chigasaki, passer voir ma mère et mon demi-frère. Rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard rubis mécontent de son vis-à-vis.

\- Môssieur s'amuse pendant que ses potes triment. Grogna le cadet Sakamaki en fermant les yeux et se pinça l'arrêt de son nez. J'croyais que tu voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec les Akashi ? Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, regardant son aîné.

\- Ouais, mais j'adore asticoter mon demi-frère et contrarié mon géniteur. Ricana-t-il en sortant une cigarette de sa veste en cuir. Surtout qu'ils savent que j'vais pas leur lécher les pompes. Sourit-il en se souvenant de sa contrariété à son arrivé.

* * *

 **Flash-back :**

\- _Qu'est-ce tu manigances encore ? S'éleva une voix derrière lui qui lui fit perdre instantanément son sourire._

\- _Que fais-tu ici… Commença-t-il en se retournant et en affichant son regard le plus glacial. Ren ?_

\- _Pourquoi cette tête Seijū-chan ? Ne puis-je pas rendre visite à mon demi-frère chéri ? Questionna le dit Ren._

Ce dernier était appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte avec son sourire railleur, tout en crachant une bouffée de sa cigarette dans la chambre du Rouge, qui plissa le nez à la mauvaise odeur. Une très mauvaise surprise. Il s'attendait pas à voir son demi-frère chez lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était près de Chigasaki au lieu d'aller au Lycée et pour rendre visite à sa mère. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais portée dans son estime. Celle qui avait fait souffrir la sienne à cause de la tromperie de son paternel, procréant ce vaurien face à lui. Une femme ayant aucun respect pour elle-même en ayant pris son père comme amant, brisant le cœur de sa mère si douce et aimante.

\- T'veux pas me faire un câlin ? 1 an qu'on s'est pas vu, ça se fête, non ? Railla la voix de Ren, sortant Akashi de ses sombres pensées.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Répéta froidement le rouge, plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Toujours aussi aimable le fils à Papa. Ironisa le second fils Akashi en inspirant une bouffée de sa clope.

\- Pourquoi me montrais-je aimable avec un vaurien de ton espèce ? Siffla l'Héritier, faisant perdre le sourire au dit vaurien.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, Akashi. Prévint sèchement le plus grand en s'approchant, faisant se redresser d'une façon supérieur l'aîné. Je préfère être ça qu'un vaniteux et une ordure de ton espèce. Un vaurien, tu dis ? Mais tout c'que t'as fait avec tes potes au Collège, t'crois qu'c'est quoi ? C'est ça être un vaurien, voir même des déchets. Insulta sans vergogne Ren, commençant à perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait face au rouge.

Akashi Seijūrō avait une certaine chance. Il en avait envoyé à l'hôpital pour moins que ça, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Était-ce parce que c'était son demi-frère ? Qu'ils avaient le même paternel ? Non plus, il haïssait ce type au-delà des mots.

Peut-être ses yeux ? Des yeux vairons, or/orangé, des orbes tristement magnifique, bien qu'il n'en avait pas à rougir avec les siennes, une de couleur or et la seconde bleu. Les mystères de la génétique. Il se souvenait des prunelles de son demi-frère lorsqu'elles étaient deux rubis. Son regard était beaucoup moins froid et supérieur à cette époque. Ils étaient peut-être indifférents et insondable, mais il n'inspirait pas de la méfiance et de la dangerosité.

Quant à leur relation, elle n'avait jamais été cordiale et amicale, ni la meilleure relation que deux frères pouvait avoir, même quand l'un des deux parents était différents mais elle n'était pas si pire que ça. Ils s'ignoraient le plus souvent lorsqu'ils se croisaient mais ils ne cherchaient pas à se sauter à la gorge, alors que depuis _son_ changement, Ren n'aspirait qu'une envie : Le pousser dans ses retranchements, l'obliger à atteindre ses limites, le contraindre à perdre son légendaire sang-froid. Cependant, sauf des menaces qui n'avaient jamais été mise à l'œuvre et des regards assassins, jamais il n'avait fait ce qu'il voulait. Le frustrant et le faisant le détester davantage.

\- Tu devrais éviter de me provoquer, Ren. Prévint fermement Akashi en se détournant de son demi-frère, fermant les cahiers sur le bureau.

\- Tsk, arrête avec tes menaces à deux balles. Répliqua le Lycéen de Suzuran. Ça fait des années que t'dis ça et j'suis encore là.

\- Peut-être plus pour longtemps. Menaça glacialement le _Point Guard_ en se retournant de nouveau. J'ai les moyens pour te briser la vie.

\- Ton _père_ a les moyens, toi, t'les utilises pour dégager ceux qui se prosternent pas devant Seijūrō-sama. Siffla le cadet, rappelant certaines paroles d'une noiraude à l'héritier qui lui fit plisser les yeux. En parlant de lui, il s'entoure toujours de belle femme à c'que j'ai vu. Sourit Ren, reprenant son ton railleur et narquois.

Ren se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sans permission aucune, il ouvrit la fenêtre du _Point Guard_ pour jeter son mégot dehors. Akashi ne le lâcha pas des yeux, sur ses gardes. Ren avait toujours été si imprévisible, changeant d'humeur comme de chemise. A son malheur, il ne pouvait nier son intelligence, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait pu sauter une classe. L'ancien de Teikō savait ce que souhaitait l'enfant illégitime, et c'était hors de question qu'il lui donne satisfaction. Personne ne pouvait le manipuler, ni jouer avec sa personne et surtout pas le Lycéen face à lui.

\- Mais la fille que j'ai vu sortir tout à l'heure n'a pas l'air d'être une servante. Continua son homologue en avisant la veste sur le dossier de la chaise, s'appuyant à la rambarde de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'Abigaël Kise venait faire ici ? Questionna Ren en regardant son _Seijū-chan_. D'après ce que j'sais d'elle, t'es pas le genre de type qu'elle aime côtoyer. Se moqua le cadet.

\- Ce qu'elle venait faire ici ne te regarde en rien. Répliqua durement Akashi qui se plaça entre son bureau et Ren, faisant esquisser un sourire malicieux au Lycéen de Suzuran. Tu devrais partir d'ici. Menaça le rouge en croisant les bras.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas tout faire pour m'envoyer dans le pire Lycée du Japon ? Ironisa le bicolore.

\- T'envoyer à l'autre bout du Japon s'il le faut. Intervient une voix sèche et impérial, surprenant les deux étudiants qui se retournèrent.

\- Père. Salua sereinement Ren, malgré le regard inflexible et peu avenant du plus âgé. Vous avez fini de vous amuser avec des jeunettes ? Questionna malicieusement le plus jeune, avec un regard plein de mépris.

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Sa bravade n'avait pas été appréciée. Comme il s'y était attendu, le père Akashi n'avait pas perdu l'occasion pour tenter de le rabaisser. Ce qui malheureusement pour le PDG, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté loin de là. Il pouvait dire qu'il été vacciné par les tentatives de rabaissements de la haute famille qu'était les Akashi depuis le temps. Comment sa mère avait pu tomber amoureuse de Masaomi Akashi ? Ce qu'on disait était donc vrai, l'amour rendait aveugle. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre l'attirance de sa génitrice pour cet homme à la carrure impressionnante. Les Akashi possédaient un charisme indéniable. Une présence distinguée qui imposait le respect. Une aura presque royale se dégageait de leurs personnes. L'intelligence forçait les gens à s'abaisser à leurs caprices. Mais pas lui parce qu'il connaissait l'envers du décor. Le père Akashi n'était pas aussi admirable que certains le pensaient.

\- Ren, ouh, ouh ! Appela son ami en secouant la main devant les yeux vagues de son coéquipier.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Kise Abigaël ? Interrogea soudainement le bicolore.

\- Qui n'en a pas entendu parler ? Retourna le cadet Sakamaki.

\- Elle était chez mon demi-frère. Révéla Ren en regardant ce dernier, il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air si surpris que ça. C'était probablement de là qu'elle venait quand elle s'est fait accoster par ses deux cons. Réalisa rapidement le cadet Akashi. Pourquoi t'es pas si étonné ?

\- Ayato m'a dit que son meilleur ami étudiait à Rakuzan. Il a aussi appris que sa coach l'y avait inscrite pour l'année et que leur proviseur lui a 'proposé' de prendre des cours de rattrapage avec Akashi Seijūrō. J'en sais pas plus mais je sais qu'ils ont eu beaucoup d'altercation et qu'ils se détestent.

\- Elle avait l'air plus que contente de quitter le manoir. Pensa Ren à voix haute, se remémorant de l'impatience de sortir dans les yeux de la plus jeune.

Ren avait bien envie de rencontrer officiellement Abigaël Kise. Celle qui osait défier _Seijū-chan_. Seulement, il avait bien remarqué que leur première fois avait été loin d'être fructueuse. Et de ce qu'il savait de la Basketteuse américaine, la première impression comptait et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui en avait fait une de bonne. Mais ne disait-on pas que des ennemis communs pouvaient créer des amitiés inattendues ?

Voici la fin de ce chapitre ^^

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous l'avez apprécié. L'adage habituelle, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire vos avis, impressions, suppositions, tous ce qui pourrait m'aider pour m'améliorer qu'ils soient positifs ou non ^^**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et dîtes-moi si vous en croisez qui vous gênent et je les modifierai ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi et j'espère à la prochaine pour la suite,  
Xoxo :***


	13. Les choses arrivent pour une raison

Un soupir. Un stylo qui tourne sur l'ongle du pouce grâce au majeur et l'index. Une tête placée sur un bras, tendu sur la table. Un second soupir, puis un regard qui se tourne sur l'horloge mural. 14h40. Encore dix minutes à écouter la prof d'Histoire et de tradition Japonaise. Encore dix minutes de bla bla avant l'heure de l'entraînement. C'était long des cours avec une prof aussi détestable que Mlle Kido*. Un troisième soupir en se redressant, son dos commençant sévèrement à ressentir cette posture loin d'être confortable, depuis combien de temps était-elle prostrée ainsi ? Aucune idée. Puis, sérieusement, comment dix minutes pouvaient être aussi longues ? Un regard à la cour et un sourire nostalgique de la soirée de la veille.

Une soirée avec son meilleur ami lui avait fait encore plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bon, cela n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du siècle vu que comme dans le passé, cela avait fini par une énième nuit blanche et elle ressentait amèrement les effets depuis le réveil. Un bâillement rapidement étouffé par sa main. Néanmoins, si c'était à refaire, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Une soirée à ne penser rien qu'à son meilleur ami et de leurs meilleurs moments ensemble, ainsi qu'à leurs mauvais. Loin de l'appréhension et tensions des Matchs, des agacements lors des entraînements, les shootings éreintant. Juste eux deux. Pas de fans hystérique et pot de colle, pas d'équipières et ni d'équipiers, pas d'abruti. Une soirée idéale et tout bonnement parfaite.

Ces deux jours avec les deux hommes qu'elle aimait était ce qu'il lui fallait depuis qu'elle était revenue, pouvoir décompresser de cette semaine d'enfer, ne pas essayer d'anticiper le lendemain et des malheurs qui pouvaient subvenir. Avoir une bonne fatigue et pas de celle qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, et qu'il la rendait surtout exécrable avec tout le monde. Horloge. 14h45. Sérieusement ? Soupir.

\- Je vous prierais de me le dire Kise-san, si mon cours vous ennuie. Asséna soudainement une voix autoritaire et glaciale.

\- J'm'ennuie. Répondit spontanément la cadette Kise dans un soupir, d'une voix vague et ailleurs, les yeux qui s'étaient reposés sur le cours de sport et des ballons de Baskets qui rebondissaient sur le bitume, un appel pour elle.

Des légers rirent retentirent dans la salle, ainsi que des glapissements indignés et surpris. Saori Kido fut un instant déstabilisée par cette réponse directe et franche. Puis, ses yeux se plissèrent et elle ferma sèchement son livre de leçon. Se croyait-elle tout permis parce qu'elle était une basketteuse reconnue et que sa famille était l'une des plus connue en Amérique et au Japon ? Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Elle ne se laisserait pas humilié par une gamine de 15 ans.

\- Kise-san. Appela-t-elle d'une voix forte et plus autoritaire pour que celle-ci la regarde, enfin.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes collé 3h. Somma le professeur sans appel.

\- Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Abigaël en redressant brusquement la tête, yeux plissés.

Abigaël prit soudain - et enfin - conscience de la situation en remarquant tous les regards de plusieurs expression différent posés sur elle. Des sourires amusés. Des yeux compatissants. Certains surpris, d'autres médusés et ravie ?, et sans surprise, venant de la gente féminine.

\- J'ai fait quoi ? Demanda sincèrement la basketteuse en regardant de nouveau Mlle Saori qui semblait plus qu'irritée, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Prévint fermement la plus âgée, ses yeux se rétrécissant sous la colère. 3h de colle et si vous continuez c'est 4. Menaça-t-elle en reprenant ses écrits au tableau.

\- Non mais… Commença à s'insurgea la noiraude en se redressant complètement.

\- Abigaël. Stoppa net une voix qu'elle avait presque oublié. Presque. Car il fallait bien qu'à un moment donné, il se fasse remarquer, à son plus grand malheur et n'arrangeant pas son humeur.

\- Quoi ? Gronda-t-elle en se retournant pour croiser des yeux vairons, aussi insondables que leur propriétaire.

\- Tu devrais te calmer. Prévint-il calmement en reprenant son écriture.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Grinça Abigaël, essayant d'éviter de lever la voix mais qui résonnait trop aux goûts de certain, craignant la suite.

\- Parce si tu ne le fais pas, tu passeras plus de 4h en retenue, ce qui veut dire à la place des entraînements.

\- Mais au moins, je te verrais pas plus que nécessaire. Répliqua instinctivement Abigaël avec un ton de ravissement.

\- Ni Kotarō. Rétorqua rapidement le rouge en levant les yeux.

Les deux étudiants se battirent du regard pendant un long moment, aucun ne voulant baisser le regard devant l'autre. Les plus proches des deux Point Guard se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises à la tension entre Kise et Akashi, les êtres qu'ils admiraient le plus au Lycée. Ou du moins, surtout à cause de la frustration palpable émanant de la plus jeune. Ils tentèrent de suivre le cours d'Histoire et de tradition Japonaise, tâche très difficile avec les deux Point Guard à leurs côtés et qui se défiait toujours des yeux, sans faire attention autour d'eux.

Les autres se contentaient de suivre le cours, ne voulant pas le moins du monde se mettre entre les deux ennemis. Abigaël avait assez énervé Kido pour le reste de la journée, ce qu'il voyait parfaitement alors que celle-ci écrivait un peu trop fortement sur le tableau noir, faisant crisser désagréablement la craie à leurs oreilles. Les lycéens n'aimeraient pas être à la place de la prochaine classe.

La sonnerie retentit faisant sursauter la classe qui était toujours avec la confrontation dans leurs esprits, et arrivant à peine à suivre la fin de la leçon. La sœur Kise détourna son attention du rouge en le maudissant pour la énième fois, depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres en rangeant ses affaires. Elle se repassa la scène en boucle pourtant. Puis, cela fit tilt. Tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle avait répondu sans réfléchir à l'injonction de Kido. Katherine se fouterait bien de sa gueule tiens. 3 heures de colle pour son honnêteté ? C'était pas de sa faute si son cours était ennuyeux à mourir, ou plutôt qu'elle était ennuyeuse. Elle aimait bien l'histoire mais qu'avec son professeur habituel, qu'elle avait depuis sa première année de Collège. L'histoire ne pouvait être plus vivant et passionnant qu'avec les cours d'Aiolos Sagittarius*. De plus, avec sa nuit blanche et ses peu d'heures de sommeil ces derniers temps, les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour qu'elle garde sa concentration bien longtemps.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que mon Collège me manquerait. Soupira-t-elle en sortant de la classe.

\- Abigaël-san ! Entendit-elle dans son dos, elle se retourna.

\- Salut Reo. Sourit sincèrement la noiraude en s'arrêtant, enfin quelqu'un qui ne l'agaçait pas dans ce Lycée comptant Nebuya Eikichi et évidemment, Kota-chan.

\- Reo. Salua stoïquement un Point Guard qui fit inspirer et expirer la plus jeune.

\- J'ai fait une promesse. J'ai fait une promesse. J'ai fait une promesse. Se répéta mentalement Abigaël tel un mantra, tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Sei-chan. Sourit affectueusement le plus grand, qui agaça prodigieusement la plus jeune. Des choses qui resteront toujours incompréhensible pour elle.

Les trois compagnons de Basket se dirigèrent au Gymnase. Abigaël discutant amicalement avec Mibuchi. Comment un être aussi gentil pouvait avoir de… De l'amitié ?... De l'affection ? De l'amour ? Cette dernière pensée la fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Elle connaissait les penchants de son ''coéquipier'', comme la plupart des lycéens, pour la gent masculine, et cela ne la dérangeait aucunement bien au contraire. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle préférerait largement avoir un beau-frère qu'une belle-sœur, elle serait surtout plus tolérante si c'était l'une de ses coéquipières.

Pour elle, tant qu'ils étaient heureux, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devrait être anormal et immoral d'aimait quelqu'un du même sexe que soi. La seule chose qui la dérangeait dans les histoires entre deux hommes, c'était la débilité des Humains à ne pouvoir comprendre et ne voulant voir que l'on était pas forcément heureux dans un couple hétéro, bien au contraire. Un homme aimant les hommes restait un humain fait de chair et de sang, avec des émotions et des rêves. Au final et dans certains cas, on était beaucoup plus heureux lorsqu'on ne suivait pas à la lettre ce que les autres attendait de nous et faire comme tout le monde. Malheureusement, beaucoup avait peur de s'assumer et souffrait en silence, et dans le pire des cas, se suicidait.

La méchanceté des enfants entre eux jouaient beaucoup aussi, surtout si un des enfants n'avaient que deux pères, ou deux mères, même si elle n'arrivait pas à être totalement ''concernée'' dans ce dernier cas, préférant la compagnie de garçon, cependant, elle savait restait objective. Les enfants étaient trop influençable, comment les blâmer si leurs géniteurs étaient fermés d'esprits et les bourrés de préjugés dès leur plus jeune âge ?

Quant aux adoptions… Pourquoi en refusait pour cette raison alors que même des parents hétéro qui adoptait pouvaient se montrer être des psychopathes en puissance ? Même avec leur propre enfant d'ailleurs. C'était bien le deuxième cas qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle adorait sa mère et l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais même si elle aurait été née et vécue auprès de deux pères, elle savait qu'elle aurait été la même qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison. Lui avait un jour dit sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'âgée que de six ans. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses mais en grandissant, tu les verras et tu te feras trop propre avis et prendra tes propres décisions, qui auront toujours des conséquences, les meilleurs comme les pires. Avait-elle continué avec un sourire contrit qui avait intrigué Abigaël. Celle-ci lui avait demandé mais… Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre et aimant. Le jour où tu prendras une mauvaise décision ou aura une mauvaise réaction, n'oublie pas de toujours suivre ton cœur, si tu penses qu'elle l'était alors répare-là, ou au contraire, reste droite à tes opinions et ne suit pas les préjugés des autres, ne change pas d'avis si c'est pas ce que tu penses ou ce que tu veux. Personne n'a le droit de juger, surtout lorsqu'il n'a pas été confronté à la même situation.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre maman. Avait répliqué la noiraude en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant raisonner le rire cristallin de sa mère dans sa chambre.

\- Je sais ma chérie. N'oublie jamais qui tu es. Lui avait-elle soufflé alors qu'elle s'endormait tranquillement dans les bras chaud et réconfortant de sa génitrice.

Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur ses lèvres. Sa mère avait toujours eu raison. Elle n'avait pas compris le sens de ses paroles, jusqu'au jour où elle avait eu l'une des pires réactions de sa vie et qu'elle avait failli amèrement le regretter, et qu'elle ne se pardonnait toujours pas à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Abigaël se perdit dans ses souvenirs alors que son ''équipe'' rencontrait d'autres élèves avec qui il discutait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A l'année de ses 10 ans, elle avait appris par hasard en fouillant dans quelques photos se trouvant au grenier qu'elle avait un cousin du côté de sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui avait jamais vraiment raconté l'histoire de sa famille. Abigaël avait décrété rapidement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire car de toute façon, ils avaient fait souffrir sa mère et qu'elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Ils l'avaient rejetés alors, elle s'en foutait royalement et ne désirait aucunement faire partie de leur proches.

Abigaël avait vite changé d'avis, du moins, en partie. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait été frappé par sa ressemblance avec sa génitrice, à l'exception de ses cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu océan resplendissant qui reflétaient sa naïveté et sa joie de vivre, il était sur une photo avec sa mère. La cadette Kise avait immédiatement demandé des explications à celle-ci, qui avait mis un peu de temps avant de lui révéler. Puis lui expliqua qu'elle avait toujours été proche de sa sœur aîné mais qu'elles s'étaient éloignées petit à petit lorsqu'elles avaient appris qu'elles étaient tombées amoureuse du même homme, puis définitivement lorsque ses parents avait eu Ryōta, bien que Kushina était tombée amoureuse de Minato, après que son père ne lui avait pas rendu ses sentiments. Ses géniteurs l'avaient reniés ensuite en pensant qu'elle reviendrait et qu'elle n'épouserait jamais un musicien de bas étage. Callia avait vite fait son choix et était partie, seulement avec les regrets ne n'avoir pu parler et se réconcilier avec sa sœur.

Après cette révélation, Abigaël avait encore eu un de ses nombreux caprices. Elle voulait rencontrer son cousin coûte que coûte et cela s'était seulement produit un an après, malgré toutes ses tentatives auparavant, il y avait eu toujours des événements qui faisaient que les choses étaient repoussées. Lors d'un de ses matchs et pour ne pas changer, elle s'était encore prise la tête avec Haley et son entraîneur alors que la cadette Kise voulait absolument jouer tout le match malgré ses yeux, et qu'elle sentait le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Abigaël était sortie et ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, accoudé à la balustrade et fixant avec un sourire émerveillé la ville de Tokyo baignant dans la lueur orangé du soleil couchant. Elle s'était stoppée net dans ses grommellements en reconnaissant le profil de celui qu'elle cherchait depuis un an.

Sentant un regard sur lui, il s'était tourné de son spectacle dont qu'il ne pouvait se lasser. Ils s'étaient fixés pendant elle ne savait plus combien de temps, le temps lui semblait complètement figé à cet instant. Abigaël l'avait reconnu dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard océan d'un bleu pur et si claire. Il avait grandi et ses cheveux étaient plus long sur sa nuque, virevoltant doucement à cause de la brise légère du soir et des mèches cachaient presque ses yeux, mais il était toujours aussi blond que sur la photo, avec des yeux exprimant sa joie de vivre et sa naïveté. Il avait seulement trois ans de plus qu'elle et il n'avait pas l'air très mature, mais elle se sentait encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

A son étonnement mais ne s'en formalisant pas plus que ça, elle oublia le match et que ses coéquipières l'attendaient, oubliait la tirade et les reproches pour celui qu'elle voulait connaître. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle voulait tant le connaître, alors qu'elle se fichait de rencontrer ses grands-parents. Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un cousin ? Qu'était la différence avec son frère ? Parce qu'au final, son cousin ressemblait beaucoup à Ryōta. Des cheveux blond. Des yeux bleus. Un air joviale. Un grand sourire colgate, qui ne s'affichait pas ici mais qu'elle avait tant de fois admiré sur la photo, bien qu'il n'avait que deux ans. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire la différence ? Après tout, si c'était la ressemblance physique, elle avait Kida. Son caractère ? Ryōta. Son âge ? Sting.

La cadette ne savait presque rien de son cousin. Elle ne savait pas s'il savait qui elle était, mais si c'était la cas, alors s'il voulait la connaître pourquoi n'était-il jamais venu la rencontrer ? Elle se sentait si stupide devant lui, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ses yeux restant ancrés dans les siens, toujours appuyé sur la rambarde. Pourquoi voudrait-il la connaître alors que la plupart des gens savaient qui elle était ? La jeune orpheline impulsive et trop honnête pour son propre bien et qui suivait les traces de ses parents ? Et qui montait de plus en plus les marches du succès ?

\- Les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison.

De combien était les chances qu'elle croise celui qu'elle voulait rencontrer depuis un an ? Lors d'un de ses matchs qui plus est ? Elle ne croyait pas au destin, un autre match se déroulait en parallèle au sien, c'était sûrement pour ceci qu'il était là. Refus de la vérité ? Non. Simplement réaliste. Sensation de jalousie ? Non. Probablement une sorte de déception. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés lors de leur jeunesse, ou qu'elle avait le moindre souvenir du plus vieux en face d'elle. Elle savait seulement de lui, qu'il était aussi impulsif qu'elle, qu'il souriait toujours même quand tout allait mal. Seule exception à la mort de ses parents lors d'un accident de train. Il disait les choses sans détours même si cela pouvait heurter son interlocuteur, qu'il était imprévisible et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait sans avoir peur du regard des autres. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle désirait le rencontrer et être proche de lui ? Non. Natsu et Edward était pareil que le blond.

Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas lorsque le blond se redressa totalement et se tourna complètement face à elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une lueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, cependant…

\- Naruto ! Appela une voix dénué d'émotion et une pointe d'agacement dans l'appel.

Celui-ci se retourna pour répondre à son ami, mais Abigaël n'attendait pas pour entendre la réponse, et en profita pour quitter le lieu et rejoindre le terrain, chamboulée plus qu'elle ne devrait de cette ''rencontre'' imprévue.

Elle était retournée auprès de ses coéquipières et s'était assise sans insister lorsqu'Haley prit la décision de la laisser sur le blanc, éberluant ses amies qui s'attendaient à ce qu'elle râle juste pour la forme, mais rien. Les basketteuses avaient tentés de savoir, mais Abigaël resta silencieuse. Le visage de Naruto en tête. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention lorsque les présentateurs annoncèrent la fin du match sur leur victoire. La cadette Kise ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et rentra directement chez elle, sous les yeux inquiets de ses coéquipières. Une chose qui n'avait pas changé avec les années. Lorsque cela concernait sa famille, Abigaël restait muette comme une tombe, se confiant qu'à Kotarō Hayama ou Izaya Orihara, qui aurait été mis au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Plusieurs mois étaient ensuite passés et Abigaël avait abandonné l'idée de se rapprocher de son cousin, malgré l'envie qui la tiraillait, surtout en se souvenant d'une chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire avant qu'il ne soit interrompu ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Remarqua le noiraud à ses côtés alors que la cadette Kise ne put retenir un énième bâillement et la faisant sortir de ses souvenirs.

\- Nuit blanche. Répondit simplement son vis-à-vis en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu risques de ne pas supporter l'entraînement.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tout s'envole une fois un ballon entre les mains. Et puis, avec Kota-chan, j'aurais pas le temps de penser à la fatigue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop forcer ainsi. Conseilla sérieusement le Lycéen.

\- Habitude.

Reo roula des yeux, sachant d'avance que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter avec la plus jeune. Il était de ceux qui se mettaient souvent aux nouvelles de Kise Abigaël. Bien qu'elle se soit déjà blessée dans le passé à trop vouloir surpasser ses limites, ce n'était pas ceci qui l'avait dissuadé à se calmer, bien au contraire. Il l'admirait pour ça, comme la plupart d'entre eux.

Mais avec ces faits, il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'aversion qu'éprouvait la cadette Kise pour son Point Guard, qui était un joueur plus que talentueux et un génie, malgré son caractère assez spécial. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait pas Abigaël Kise en tant qu'ami, contrairement à Kotarō.

En arrivant au Gymnase, Abigaël roula des yeux et Mibuchi soupira. Comme à son habitude, Kotarō était déjà changé et affrontait trois de ses coéquipiers, ou plutôt, les massacrait serait le terme le plus exact. Le blond avait un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, en regardant ses adversaires à bout de souffle. Il faisait tranquillement rebondir le ballon en attendant que ses coéquipiers ne se décident à essayer de lui prendre la balle des mains. L'un deux le tenta mais Kotarō le passa aisément, le second fit de même mais cela fut idem. Le troisième se plaça devant lui avec détermination pour le stopper. Seulement, il ne fut pas assez rapide et Hayama le passa avec facilité et effectua un Lay-up pour clore son affrontement.

Abigaël fit le tour du Gymnase des yeux et esquissa un sourire en voyant les regards envieux et admiratif des élèves de Rakuzan. Kotarō était comme son Nii-chan, il éblouissait de part sa personnalité joviale et enthousiaste, sa façon de pouvoir se lier avec ceux qu'il estimait. Le blond pouvait se montrer arrogant, provocateur et trop sûr de lui, mais c'est ce qui forçait aussi le respect car ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il agissait ainsi. C'est pour ces raisons qu'elle aimait son ami d'enfance, il n'essayait pas d'être une personne qu'il n'était pas. Comme elle, il assumait pleinement qui il était, sans faux-semblant.

\- Comme lui aussi. Sourit-elle en repartant sans le vouloir dans ses souvenirs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

6 mois étaient passés depuis le jour du fameux match et rien n'avait évolué. Abigaël s'entraînait sans relâche, autant pour rattraper le niveau de sa mère que pour oublier. Cependant, elle ne pouvait effacer l'année qu'elle avait passé pour retrouver son cousin. Surtout que depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle ne cessait d'apprendre des choses sur lui. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. Minato avait toujours été le rival de feu Shion Kise, ainsi que son meilleur ami et il était devenue le dirigeant d'une multinationale technologique reconnue dans le monde entier, et son fils devait reprendre la relève de l'entreprise familiale, cependant, ce dernier ne le souhaitait nullement et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver entre quatre mur à gérer des dossiers à longueur de journée, et son père ne s'en était jamais formalisé. Son fils étant connu pour ne jamais rester en place et surtout cloîtré dans une pièce, sans oublier qu'il était encore moins diplomate, même s'il parvenait aisément à effacer tous genre de tension rien qu'avec son sourire.

Le jeune Uzumaki ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire plus tard et avait décrété qu'il avait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas de passion particulier mais tout comme l'aîné Kise, il avait effectué bon nombre de sport, sans jamais s'en lasser, contrairement à son cousin. Il parlait rarement de sa famille mais répondait toujours lorsqu'on lui posait des questions, sauf les beaucoup trop personnelle.

\- Les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison.

Abigaël et son équipe avaient été invités à un gala. La première n'était jamais emballée mais elle devait de faire acte de présence, elle s'éclipserait à la première occasion. Elle vit des cheveux blond parmi la foule et plissa les yeux, cependant, elle fut très vite tirée par Katherine pour qu'elles aillent retrouver Caroline.

Un soupir. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et Abigaël en avait marre de cet endroit, elle s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'elle comptait faire depuis le début lorsqu'elle percuta soudainement un torse puissant, la faisant reculer d'un pas sous la force de la collision et une main s'enroula autour de son bras pour ne pas qu'elle perde l'équilibre et se retrouve étalé au sol. Elle soupira de nouveau en se redressant pour s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais se stoppa net en croisant des yeux bleu et un sourire amusé.

\- Vu ce que j'entends sur tes yeux, j'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais évité sans problème. Ricana le blond en relâchant doucement son bras.

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai des bons yeux que je suis infaillible. Grinça-t-elle en plissant ses prunelles sombre, prenant cette remarque comme une provocation, comme à chaque fois que l'on faisait remarquer sa particularité, ce qui le fit éclater d'un rire assez bruyant mais chaleureux, ce qui bien malgré elle, la fit se détendre progressivement, mais aborda tout de même une moue boudeuse pour garder la face. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Naruto se calma un instant mais en voyant sa mignonne petite bouille, la joue droite gonflée et des yeux brillant par la vexation, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à nouveau, il dut se pencher en avant à force de rire, tout en se tenant le ventre qui se contractait et ses épaules tressautait, attirant quelques regards interrogatif sur eux. Rendant la noiraude mal à l'aise, bien qu'ayant l'habitude.

\- Tu es vraiment comme on me l'a décrit. Arriva-t-il à souffler entre deux respirations et des larmes au bord des yeux, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir.

\- C'est à dire ? Questionna la noiraude d'une voix sèche, mais moins qu'elle l'aurait voulu tout de même.

\- Comme moi. Répondit-il en séchant ses yeux et se redressant, toujours un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, des larmes toujours au coin de ses yeux océans. Mais après tout, on est cousin, non ? Sourit-il grandement, montrant toutes ses dents.

Il se calma instantanément lorsqu'il la vit se tendre comme un arc et ses yeux devenir inexpressif et sa moue boudeuse disparaître. Un visage sérieux que peu lui connaissait prit place sur le faciès de l'Uzumaki.

\- Allons quelques part pour discuter, Princesse. Somma-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester pour le surnom et la ''kidnapper'', il l'avait déjà tiré vers la porte de secours, évitant soigneusement leurs amis respectifs et éviter les questions qu'ils se devaient déjà de répondre à eux-même. Rapidement, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit, donnant une vue magnifique sur la ville de Miami, éclairée par les lumières des lampadaires, regardant les habitants qui ignoraient les deux regards sur eux.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence assez pesant mais qui devint plus agréable à la brise de fin de soirée. Sans grande surprise pour quiconque le connaissant, le blond ne pouvait supporter plus ce silence et commença à s'expliquer, il lui révéla que sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle, ni de Ryōta et ses parents. Il s'était posé des questions lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de l'accident ayant coûté la vie à ses géniteurs, et après avoir fixé la photo de la mère de Famille. Il avait harcelé les siens pour des réponses et c'était son paternel qui s'y était collé. Il leur en avait pas voulu mais avait décidé de les rencontrer, puis il y avait eu la mort de ses parents, puis celle d'une amie et l'accident de son tuteur qui s'en était sorti après un coma de 5 mois. Il n'y avait presque plus penser jusqu'à cette fameuse rencontre alors qu'il était au match de basket d'un de ses amis. Il avait voulu lui parler mais son meilleur ami les avait interrompu à ce moment-là. Puis, il y avait eu l'histoire de la succession qu'il avait refusé et qui avait fait jaser pas mal de monde et pendant un bon bout de temps, accordant tout son temps.

Abigaël se sentit mal à son récit, même si ce dernier avait toujours son sourire amical aux lèvres, tout en regardant le croissant de lune qui apparaissait plus clairement petit à petit dans le ciel étoilé. Ils avaient si en commun finalement. La mort de leur parent, elle avait aussi perdu un de ses amis, Kaneki, lors d'un retour de voyage d'avec son frère et où un chauffard leur était rentré dedans, causant leur mort instantanément. Ensuite, ses fans voulaient savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire et elle avait décrété qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas ses rêves. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle souhaitait le connaître ? C'était la raison la plus logique, outre le fait qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Suite à cette discussion et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils étaient devenus inséparable, se protégeant mutuellement, se confiant sur des sujets qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordés avec qui que ce soit, s'emportant encore plus facilement qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque l'on s'en prenait à l'autre.

\- Tu te feras trop propre avis et prendra tes propres décisions, qui auront toujours des conséquences, les meilleurs comme les pires.

Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil à Reo alors qu'il prenait la direction des vestiaires. Dire qu'elle avait réagit comme tous les gens qu'elle haïssait, et blessée celui qui était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour elle. Son cousin. Celui qu'était sa lumière, tout comme l'était Ryōta et Kotarō.

Cela faisait deux années qu'ils se connaissaient, la cadette avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait avec son cousin depuis un petit moment. Elle voulait lui laisser du temps, cependant, c'était pas le genre de celui-ci de garder les choses pour lui, surtout à elle. La basketteuse avait bien tenté de questionner son meilleur ami, mais comme d'ordinaire, celui-ci était resté de marbre et sans rien démontrer sur son visage, lui disant que c'était au blond de se confier lorsqu'il serait prêt.

A force d'insistance, Naruto avait finit par lui dire en lui faisant promettre de ne pas le prendre trop mal ou du moins, qu'elle comprenne… Puis, la bombe. Naruto aimait et été en couple avec son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas su sur le moment ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle avait littéralement vu rouge et avait pété un câble contre le blond. L'avait insulté d'erreur de la nature, qu'il était anormal, qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir rencontré et qu'il n'aurait jamais du exister. Qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance. Que ses parents devaient se retourner dans leur tombe.

A la fin de cette phrase, elle s'était stoppée net, reprenant son souffle devenue erratique, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et assourdissant ses oreilles. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Tout en elle était déconnectée. Ce qu'elle comprenait juste, c'était qu'elle avait été une… Elle n'avait même pas d'insulte aussi proche de la réalité. Ses yeux ne voyait plus rien que le visage anéanti de son cousin, des larmes baignés ses yeux, qui était écarquillés sous le choc des paroles de la plus jeune, puis s'éteindre et devenir vide.

\- Naruto… Commença-t-elle d'un voix sereine, beaucoup trop sereine après tout ce qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure, pouvant faire croire à n'importe qui, qu'elle le pensait alors qu'elle avait juste envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

\- Faut croire que Sasuke avait raison… Je fais trop confiance aux gens. Répondit-il, la voix glaciale mais ses yeux reflétant la trahison et une douleur sans nom.

\- C'est sûr que M. Uchiwa a toujours la science infuse, j'espère qu'il te fait bien monté au rideau pour que tu le défende toujours autant. Les homos aussi peuvent être normaux ? La Terre ne tourne vraiment pas rond.

Abigaël serra les dents alors que Naruto serra férocement les poings, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux bleus. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle voulait que s'excuser, lui dire qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, qu'elle le laisserait volontiers la frapper à mort s'il le souhaitait. Elle aimait son cousin. Elle adorait Sasuke, malgré des débuts un peu difficile. Tout ce qui lui sortait de la bouche la lui arrachait et pourtant, les mots sortaient tous seuls, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle ne put ni bouger, ni dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il quittait la pièce sans un regard pour elle, apercevant seulement ses yeux détruit.

La cadette se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Pourquoi avait-elle dit tout ça ? Pourquoi avoir été une garce ? Un monstre ? Faire souffrir un garçon comme Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki ? Son propre cousin ? Et pour une chose qui ne la dérangeait aucunement. Elle était l'une des premières à les défendre, à trouver cela affreux de les condamner à s'aimer. Pourquoi n'avait-t-elle pas pu s'excuser comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en tord ?

Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Elle ne savait pas depuis combien, qu'elle était prostré au sol, ressassant les méchancetés dites, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone raisonna dans le silence de son salon, elle le sortit de sa poche et décrocha sans regarder son appelant, les yeux dans le vague et son cerveaux en stand-by. Elle reconnut la voix froide et haineuse et failli en lâcher son téléphone. Sasuke. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant qu'il la pourrisse comme elle espérait qu'il le ferait mais la nouvelle fut encore pire que ça, elle n'écoutait, ni n'entendait autour autour d'elle. Naruto était à l'hôpital, suite à une collision brutale avec une autre voiture. En soin intensif. Entre la vie et la mort.

OoOoOoOoO

Abigaël sursauta lorsqu'un ballon roula à ses pieds en tapant doucement contre ses jambes. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre de ses sombres souvenirs, calmant les contractions qui lui tordait l'estomac et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La cadette Kise posa son sac au sol et retira sa veste. Elle trottina jusqu'au ballon qui avait stoppé sa roulade à quelque pas, elle l'attrapa et c'est à ce moment-là que l'Ailier de Rakuzan remarqua la présence de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci fit quelques dribbles et courut au panier, voulant tenter un Dunk mais son instinct la stoppa et elle effectua un Lay-up à la Kota-chan. Un soupir franchi ses lèvres lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Quand n'aura-t-elle plus besoin de ses dix minutes d'échauffement ? Elle le sentait que c'était une des limites qu'elle devait arriver à franchir, pour pouvoir aller encore plus loin.

\- Force pas trop. S'éleva la voix de son ami d'enfance qui arriva devant elle.

\- Tu me connais. Sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Justement, t'es crevé depuis que t'es arrivée, alors ne pousse pas trop ton corps. Conseilla sérieusement Kotarō, surprenant quelques uns des joueurs à l'exception du 5 majeur.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Grommela-t-elle dans un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène. Mais ça va, t'inquiète.

\- Allez tous vous préparez. S'éleva la voix autoritaire de Shirogane dans la salle. Abigaël-san, je souhaiterais vous parlez. Annonça-t-il en regardant cette dernière, qui hocha la tête.

Abigaël s'y dirigea après avoir posé un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier secoua la tête en fixant le dos de la cadette Kise. Elle ne changerait jamais. Ils avaient fait nuit blanche et malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, elle n'en avait pas l'air pour autant. Seulement, elle était épuisée et malheureusement, Abigaël n'était pas une fille que l'on pouvait raisonner aussi facilement, surtout concernant le Basket et pour les choses qu'elle regrettait mais qu'elle décrétait qu'elle ne pouvait, ou plutôt qu'elle ne devait pas être pardonnée. Sa santé passait toujours au dernier plan avec elle. Même lui ne pouvait pas changer ce trait de caractère. Pas que cela le dérangeait, cependant…

Kotarō jeta un coup d'œil à son meneur, qui donnait déjà des directives à ceux déjà prêt. Abigaël et lui n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'Héritier, il ne voulait gâcher leur moment de trop rare complicité, mais il souhaitait vraiment calmer les tensions entre ses deux amis. Ils devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse. Néanmoins, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'aborder le sujet dans l'immédiat et de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Cela ne ferait que braquer encore plus Abigaël s'il insistait de trop. Il soupira et reprit son sourire enjoué lorsqu'Akashi arriva dans sa direction, suivit de Reo, de Nebuya et d'un Lycéen qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

\- J'ai été mis au courant de vos heures de colle, données par Kido-san. Informa le Coach, qui fit soupirer la noiraude.

\- C'est allé vite. Murmura la plus jeune. Mes pensées ont dépassés ma bouche. Se justifia Abigaël en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, sans le regretter car c'était sincère après tout. Quel est le rapport avec le Basket ? Interrogea Abigaël, qui se doutait que pour qu'il lui parle de ça, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

\- Saori Kido a expressément demandé à ce que tu sois privée d'entraînements pendant les deux semaines à venir.

\- Juste pour avoir été honnête ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment le faire en soupirant.

\- Pour insubordination. Se justifia le noiraud en croisant les bras.

Abigaël soupira de nouveau. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était toujours ce que les profs disaient aux élèves récalcitrants pour se donner bonne conscience. Manque de respect et bla bla bla. Elle détestait ces professeurs qui abusaient de leur autorité. Elle avouait qu'elle avait quelques fois abusé et elle s'en était souvenue à la punition de ses parents, mais cela n'arrivait jamais avec certain professeur qu'elle appréciait vraiment.

\- Et c'est ce qui arrive généralement. Continua Shirogane, elle ouvrit la bouche quand… Cependant, ce genre de chose ne vous concerne pas vraiment étant donné que vous ne faîtes pas entièrement partie du Lycée, néanmoins, j'ai dû prendre quelques mesures pour vos paroles.

\- Pour rassurer son égo vous voulez dire ? Ricana Abigaël, elle pinça les lèvres à ses mots, faisant discrètement sourire le Coach. Ferme-là, Abigaël. S'intima-t-elle en ayant pas perçu le sourire du plus vieux.

\- Et c'est quoi ces mesures ? Questionna-t-elle avec prudence et appréhension, son instinct lui disait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, elle aurait tellement voulu avoir tort.

\- Tu seras dans l'équipe d'Akashi-kun pendant ses deux semaines en tant que Power Forward, donc par conséquent, sous ses directives et à chaque entraînement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un soupir. Un sautillement sur sa chaise. L'heure devenait beaucoup trop longue. Le dernier entraînement avant qu'il s'oppose enfin à Seirin et surtout à Kagami et Kuroko-cchi. Il était vraiment impatient de voir pourquoi Kuroko-cchi avait choisi l'Américain, qui n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter lors de leur rencontre. Cela lui permettra de lui faire oublier le plan d'un certain Héritier de sa connaissance.

Son impatience se calma instantanément en pensant à son ancien Point Guard. Un nouveau soupir. Pendant la soirée qu'ils avaient passé, ils n'en avaient pas discuté mais il avait bien remarqué que dès qu'il y faisait référence, elle se braquait aussitôt, changeant immédiatement de sujet. Et pourtant, ils devraient l'avoir cette discussion.

Un énième soupir. Il devait tenter de convaincre Akashi-cchi d'oublier sa vengeance et ce plan qu'il avait en tête. Son Imoto-cchi ayant décidé de faire des efforts avec lui. Cela ne serait pas une mince affaire avec ces deux obstinés de Capitaines mais il devait essayer autant de fois que nécessaire.

La sonnerie du Lycée le sortit de ses amères pensées. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de sa salle de classe. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour leur faire entendre raison ? Il les connaissait et savait qu'il faudrait plus que des paroles pour les persuader. Un millième soupir, cette histoire allait mal finir s'il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Le Mannequin se rendit au vestiaire et se changea rapidement pour ensuite aller s'échauffer.

* * *

 **Bonsoir, Bonsoir,**

 **Vraiment désolé pour cette énorme retard mais avec le boulot, j'ai pas eu de temps pour moi et je tiens à vous dire que je ne sais pas quand sortira les prochains chapitres… Je m'excuse d'avance aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez trouver et n'hésitez pas à me pointer les erreurs que je puisse les corriger. ^^**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensaient en bon comme en mauvais, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer pour la suite de l'histoire ^^**

 **Et oui, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa vont plus ou moins rentrer dans l'histoire. J'ai enfin réussi à me mettre à Naruto et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de placer ces deux-là que j'adore ! *-* Bien évidemment, ils ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, Sasuke n'aurait jamais été avec cette tâche inutile qu'est Sakura et je l'aurais fait mourir bien avant et il aurait été avec Naruto, même si j'adore le couple avec Hinata, qui est juste sublime, mais trêve de bavardage, je m'égare xD**

 **Saori Kido n** **e m'apparti** **ent pas non plus** **et apparti** **ent à l'univ** **ers d** **e Saint Seiya.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me poser toutes vos questions ^^ J'avoue que l** **e** **s passages av** **e** **c Naruto n'était pas c** **e** **nsé être aussi long, mais comm** **e** **d'habitud** **e** **j** **e** **m** **e suis** **emporté lol** **en** **espérant qu** **e c** **ela vous pos** **e pas d** **e problème** **et qu** **e vous aurez appréci** **er, bi** **en qu** **e c'était pas très joy** **eux...**

 **L'altercation pour une fois soft avec Akashi ?** **Ses pensées concernant Réo** **? **La punition d'Abigaël pour ses heures de colles ? Comm** **ent va-t-** **ell** **e l** **e support** **er ? Kis** **e arrivera-t-il à fair** **e** **ent** **endr** **e raison à S** **eijuro ?**** **Ses souvenirs avec son cousin ?** **Aurait-vous pu deviner qu'elle pouvait** **ê** **tre aussi méchante ?**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt, j'espère,  
** **Xoxo :***


	14. Amitié éloigné

**Bonsoir, ou Bonjour selon l'heure que vous lirez ce chapitre ^^**

 **Excusez-moi d'avoir été si longue et le chapitre soit court, c'est le temps de me remettre dans le bain concernant toutes mes histoires et la nouvelle que j'ai commencé ^^**

 **Les personnages de m'appartiennent toujours pas…**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

 _Et c'est quoi ces_ _mesures ? Questionna-t-elle avec prudence et appréhension, son instinct lui disait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, elle aurait tellement voulu avoir tort._

 _Tu seras dans l'équipe d'Akashi-kun pendant ses deux semaines en tant que Power Forward, donc par conséquent, sous ses directives et à chaque entraînement._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour leur faire entendre raison ? Il les connaissait et savait qu'il faudrait plus que des paroles pour les persuader. Un millième soupir, cette histoire allait mal finir s'il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Le Mannequin se rendit au vestiaire et se changea rapidement pour ensuite aller s'échauffer._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

* * *

 _-_ _Les choses arrivent_ _toujours_ _pour une raison._

À part à l'inciter à commettre un meurtre, quelle raison pourrait-il y avoir derrière cette stupide décision ? Elle aurait pu ''supporter'' le fait d'être dans son équipe, mais devoir lui obéir ? Et puis quoi encore ? Dans le même Lycée. Dans la même classe. La même équipe. Des cours de soutiens.

Natsu avait raison. C'était très probablement le karma qui lui faisait payer d'être une connasse avec les gens, elle ne voyait aucune autre raison d'avoir autant la guigne. Pourquoi était-elle revenue déjà ? Ah oui, son Nii-san lui manquait terriblement et elle avait besoin de s'éloigner des nombreuses tensions de Manhattan…

Shootement dans une cannette qui traînait au sol. Elle regretterait à moitié sa décision d'être revenue tiens. Soupir fatigué. Rester optimiste, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Elle maudissait Natsu et Naruto pour leur si merveilleux conseil qui lui servait strictement à rien. Le pessimisme lui allait très bien, au moins, elle n'était que très rarement déçu.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche arrière et elle le sortit. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en voyant l'identité de son appelant.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que l'on est connecté pour que tu m'appelles à chaque fois que j'ai envie de massacrer tout le monde. Sourit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

\- _Oulà,_ _si tu as besoin de cacher un cadavre je serais là !_ _Rigola son interlocuteur de sa joie_ _si_ _communicative._

 _-_ Nats ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Na' ? Questionna la noiraude en s'arrêtant près d'un parc pour enfant.

\- _On a fait notre Match d'entraînement_ _entre nous_ _, du coup,_ _nous_ _sommes_ _au 'Hades'_ _pour boire un coup_ _avec les autres_ _._

 _-_ Il y en a qui s'amuse au moins. Se renfrogna-t-elle pour la forme. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un petit remontant elle aussi.

\- _T'inquiète Princesse, on fêtera ton retour dignement. Cria une voix tout aussi joviale_ _et enthousiaste_ _que le rosé,_ _qui la fit rire doucement_ _._

 _\- R_ _eviens pas trop vite, tu nous manque pas trop. Intervient une seconde voix beaucoup plus mesuré_ _e_ _et plus calme,_ _mais où qu'elle pouvait très bien_ _percevoir_ _le sarcasme_ _._

 _-_ Tu remercieras Sas-Uke pour sa non-sollicitude, cela me va droit au cœur. Ironisa à son tour la noiraude et elle eut droit à un double éclat de rire, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur et lui fit oublier ses idées noires. Elle ricana lorsqu'un grognement agacé résonna à son oreille, dû à cette petite pique qu'elle adorait utiliser pour l'agacer.

\- _Tout l_ _e plaisir est pour moi._ _Répliqua_ _le noiraud._

\- Ça c'est à marquer dans le livre des records. Sasuke Uchiwa qui fait une phrase de plus de trois mots. Se moqua à son tour la Basketteuse en s'allongeant sur un banc, fatiguée de cette journée qui lui semblait interminable.

\- _Crois le ou non, mais il_ _lui_ _est possible de dire autre chose que des 'hum' surtout_ _quand je lui_ _…_

 _-_ Na', j'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre tes exploits sexuels avec mon si adorable Iceberg. Stoppa immédiatement Abigaël en se souvenant d'une scène qu'elle aurait voulu évité d'assister, la faisant soupirer à cette situation très embarrassante qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- _Je suis pas Adorable. Et_ _Ferme-là, Usuratonkachi._ _Tonna_ _presque l'amant du blondinet et l'Américaine entendit un '_ _magnifique '_ _'Aie'' sonore. Elle put très bien imaginer la tape que lui a administr_ _é_ _le Cadet Uchiwa,_ _ce qui lui fit_ _reprendre_ _son_ _sourire_ _._

 _-_ _Irrécupérable ces deux-là._ _S'amusa_ _gaiement_ _Natsu._

\- Totalement irrécupérable. Renchérit la noiraude en fermant les yeux et écoutant la ''dispute'' qui se déroulait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle et qui lui manquait affreusement.

Depuis qu'elle était au Japon, elle avait l'impression qu'elle passait ses journées sur ses gardes. Les seules exceptions était lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Kota-chan et son Nii-chan. Enfin avec ce dernier, c'était pas vraiment ça depuis qu'il lui avait menti. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ne pouvait passer son voyage à lui en vouloir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait oublier que ce cher Sei-chan était dans l'équation, cela aurait été plus simple si c'était pas à cause de quelqu'un qu'elle détestait ou qu'il n'avait pas d'importance.

La basketteuse était toujours persuadé que le _Point Guard_ de Rakuzan ne pouvait oublier leurs confrontations sans avoir une contre-partie. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser passer des affronts pareils. Et même si c'était le cas… Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer le contraire. Elle connaissait trop bien les personnes comme ça. Son instinct lui mentait jamais.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soupir en jetant un regard sur sa montre. 20h30 qu'est-ce que son Imoto-cchi pouvait bien faire ? Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle. Il avait beau l'avoir appelé une dizaine de fois, aucune réponse, même pas un message. Et s'il lui été arrivé quelque chose? Non. Elle était toujours accompagnée d'Oliver… Mais si elle lui avait fait faux bond comme elle en avait l'habitude ? Si elle s'était fait kidnappée ou pire, agressé, violé et tué ? Des si et encore des si. Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes qu'il faisait les cents pas et rien n'arrivait à le calmer, bien au contraire. Ryōta avait envoyé un message à son ancien _Point Guard_ , puis à Kuroko-cchi au cas où mais aucun des deux n'avaient vu sa cadette.

Le _Small Forward_ ne tient plus et composa le numéro de la police. Au même instant où qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'appel, la porte de son Duplex s'ouvrit et il accourut dans l'entrée. Kise soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit sa cadette retirer son manteau, puis ses chaussures.

\- Tu étais où ?! Questionna nerveusement Kise en s'approchant d'Abigaël qui sursauta légèrement à son ton brusque et mécontent.

\- Ryō-chan… Commença la Japo-Américaine en se retournant.

\- T'imagines pas à quel point, je me suis inquiété ! Réprimanda le blond en avisant le corps d'Abigaël de bas en haut, pour trouver un quelconque signe de blessure ou autres, mais ce détendit lorsqu'il ne trouva rien. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police ou l'armée s'il le fallait !

\- Tu exagères toujours. Sourit la plus jeune en roulant des yeux, mais soupira lorsqu'elle plongea ses pupilles ébènes dans celles noisette de son vis-à-vis. Des amis m'ont appelés et je me suis arrêtée dans un parc et j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai ma sangsue toujours collé au basque. Rassura Abigaël en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café.

\- Et je sais aussi que tu as l'habitude de semer tes gardes du corps, alors que tout le monde te connaît et gagnerait beaucoup à te kidnapper ! Rétorqua gravement son Nii-chan. Tu tiens si peu à ta vie ?

\- Bien évidemment. Répliqua Abigaël. Ma vie a beaucoup moins d'importance que la vôtre.

\- Arrête ça ! Ordonna froidement Kise, la faisant se figer à ce ton glaciale et énervé.

Abigaël se pinça les lèvres en restant dos à lui. C'était un sujet sensible pour le Basketteur et elle n'avait pas réfléchi à l'impact que ses paroles auraient sur son aîné. Pourtant, c'était simplement la vérité. Peu importait si l'on s'en prenait à elle, mais elle serait sans aucune pitié si on attaquait sa famille. Elle défendrait toujours ses opinions évidemment et riposterait si on la provoquait, tout comme ce qu'il s'était produit avec Akashi.

Cependant, elle tuerait pour ses proches et feraient n'importe quoi pour eux et se sacrifierais sans la moindre hésitation. Donc oui, sa vie était moins importante pour elle que les leurs. La _Point Guard_ soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, Nii-chan, j'aurais du te prévenir. S'excusa sincèrement la cadette en se retournant, faisant s'adoucir le Lycéen de Kaijō face à sa sincérité.

\- Je te demande juste de ne pas recommencer. Sourit Ryōta en s'approchant de sa cadette pour la serrer fermement et étroitement contre lui.

\- Promis. Jura-t-elle.

Abigaël passa ses bras autour de sa taille et plongea davantage sa tête dans le torse de son aîné. S'apaisant grâce aux battements réguliers de son cœur, du souffle chaud dans ses cheveux et de son odeur de menthe. Elle regrettait de l'avoir autant inquiété. Elle savait pourtant que son aîné était beaucoup trop protecteur avec elle et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle était exactement pareil avec lui.

\- Et si on se faisait une soirée Âge de Glace et Pirate des Caraïbes ? Je suis partie acheté du pop-corn, des mars glacés et des Häagen-Dazs avec des noix de pécan.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ! S'extasia Abigaël en relevant la tête avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, digne d'un enfant à la période de Noël.

\- Oui, mais va prendre une douche d'abord. Rigola-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Abigaël grimaça légèrement en sentant ses bras. Elle acquiesça et partit au pas de course se doucher sous le regard attendri et amusé de Ryōta. Sa cadette avait beau être ce qu'elle était, elle restait tout de même une Collégienne qui avait grandi trop vite. La mort de leurs parents. Sa réputation qui a connu une élevé phénoménale. Toutes les rumeurs sur elle, les paparazzis et il en passait, la voir ainsi lui manquait et il espérait qu'avec cette soirée, elle pourrait oublier leur dispute.

Kise n'était pas dupe, il connaissait son Imoto-cchi mieux que lui-même. Abigaël avait beau semblé lui avoir pardonné, sa trahison lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. La confiance était la base d'une relation pour elle, alors il ferait tout pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Cependant, il devait parler à Akashi le plus vite possible. Sur cette pensée, il attrapa son téléphone.

* * *

 **De :** Kise Ryōta.

 **À :** Akashi-cchi.

 _Excuse-moi de te déranger Akashi-cchi, mais il faut absolument que je te parle._

* * *

Ryōta regarda un instant le message. Il ne pouvait faire ce que le rouge prévoyait, c'était au-delà de ses forces. Jamais, Abigaël ne lui pardonnerait et il ne pouvait la perdre, c'était hors de question. Il devait absolument tenir tête à son ancien _Point Guard._ Un vibrement dû à la réception d'un message.

* * *

 **De :** Akashi Seijūrō.

 **À :** Ryōta.

 _Très bien. Demain à 18h30 chez toi._

* * *

Comment allait-il bien lui dire qu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'il lui demande ? Il devra subir la conséquence de son refus et il se demandait comment il allait réagir. Le blond répondit à son ancien coéquipier et sortit le pop-corn du placard pour les faire chauffer. Puis, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller prendre son ordinateur portable et les câbles HDMI pour pouvoir le brancher sur son écran plat dans le salon.

Une fois ceci fait, il déplia son canapé et sortit des couvertures et des coussins. Il se rendit de nouveau dans la cuisine pour surveiller les pop-corn, sortir le coca pour sa cadette et une bouteille d'eau minérale pour lui. Il sourit en voyant les deux boissons côtes à côtes, encore une énième différence d'avec sa cadette. Il les attrapa et les déposa dans le salon. Un sifflement le parvint et il retira les pop-corn du feu et les déposa à leur tour.

Ryōta fit les branchement en sifflotant un air qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où il avait bien pu l'entendre, il fit les branchements adéquat et chercha les films concernés.

\- L'odeur de mes souvenirs. S'éleva la voix nostalgique d'Abigaël derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec un sourire resplendissant mais le perdit bien vite en plissant les yeux à sa tenue. Un t-shirt noir qui moulait trop son corps. Elle portait une sorte de gilet en tissu fin et léger par-dessus avec un éventail noir et rouge d'inscrit sur le côté droit de sa poitrine. Un short court qui dévoilait un peu plus qu'il ne voudrait. Ryōta s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se changer, malgré qu'il n'y avait que lui de présent, cependant, elle enfila une veste noir et orange avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, lui cachant un peu plus à cause de sa longueur.

\- Elle est à qui cette veste ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Naruto. Répondit-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Notre fameux cousin imprévisible. Sourit Ryōta, il aimerait bien être aussi proche de lui qu'Abigaël, bien malheureusement, des milliers de kilomètres les séparés. Il n'avait jamais l'occasion de se voir ou même de se parler. Et le protège poignet ?

\- Natsu. Répondit-elle en percevant la pointe de tristesse de Ryōta. Tu devrais poser des vacances… Continua la noiraude en attrapant la bouteille de coca. Ils ne t'en voudront pas de quitter tes responsabilités pendant une petite semaine.

\- J'y pense mais avec la Winter-cup qui se prépare, ça sera pas pour le moment. Soupira le blond en démarrant le film.

\- Je sais bien, je dois y assister. Lui remémora-t-elle dans un soupir qu'elle ne put réprimer en attrapant les pop-corns.

\- Imoto-cchi…

\- C'est bon, soirée tranquille n'oublie pas. Pensons aux sujets qui fâchent demain. Sourit-elle en se pelotonnant contre son aîné, qui acquiesça et la serra contre lui.

Ryōta sourit. Oui, le plus important c'était cette soirée, même s'il sentait que demain, ils allaient le regretter au Lycée. Mais bon, rien ne valait une soirée pyjama avec sa cadette.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, chapitre fini ^^**

 **Encore désolé pour la longueur mais les autres seront plus long. Je ne sais pas quand les prochains sortiront mais j'essayerais de les écrire le plus rapidement possible :-)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **La petite 'pause' entre la guerre des deux Capitaines? La relation d'Abigaël avec ses amis d'Amérique ?**

 **Je tiens à m'expliquer sur les personnages d'autres manga, c'était déjà prévu à la base de cette histoire, donc je le redis, crossover.**

 **Des avis et des suppositions pour la suite ? Comment Seijūrō et Abigaël vont parvenir à se cotoyer sans vouloir s'entretuer ? Va-t-il y parvenir ? Abigaël réussira-t-elle à supporter Akashi ? Que peut bien être le plan de Seijūrō ? Ryota va-t-il vraiment abandonner ?**

 **Dites-moi tout, critiques positive ou non, tant qu'elles soient constructive, cela permettra de m'améliorer ^^ Ainsi que si vous avez des idées et je ferais en sorte de l'intégrer à l'histoire ^^**

 **Nouvelles histoires mais sur Naruto, n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


End file.
